Phantom Strike
by CyberActors15
Summary: When Danny's Family died Danny had to go live with his mom's cousin Paula Crook and her daughter Artemis in Gotham city but what Danny didn't expect was the craziness that came with it.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of Phantom Strike

Chapter 1: Birth of Phantom Strike

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CybaerAcotrs15 representative and I am also here to give you a little information about this story. First of all this is After TUE and Dani has been created and she has also been stabilised. This takes place after the episode Auld Acquaintance but before season two started. Actually season two won't even happen. Also this story will start with a few flash backs. Also Sam stays alive but her parents die so she goes to live with her uncle Bruce Wayne Now remember CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice, me, any other DC characters that might appear in this or any other Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Years ago in the Ghost Zone a powerful bow and a quiver of endless arrows. The bow was customised with a green and black colour scheme and a white DP symbol on it.

The bow was a powerful weapon that only its master could use and only the ghost Clockwork knew who the master was. Clockwork had made sure that the Bow could only be activated by the ice core that could manipulate sound.

Clockwork took a look at the Bow as it was cast deep into the Ghost Zone. "Well Danny you bow is ready for you. You just have to find it." Clockwork said while in the human world Danny was born.

~00000~

When Danny was 7 years old he started Archery lessons with his family's friend Oliver Queen. Danny had proved to the Archer that he was very skilled with almost like he was born to use a bow and Arrow.

When Oliver had to leave for Star City, Danny continued with his Archery lessons before he eventually became the best archer in Amity Park.

~00000~

Danny was flying in the Ghost Zone with Sam and Tucker following behind him in the Spectre Speeder. They were looking for Dani who had flown off after she had been stabilised.

They had been searching for two hours now and were about to call it a day before Dani got shot into Danny who hit into the Spectre Speeder.

But as he hit the front he and Dani turned intangible and fell in while pulling out a few wires with them.

The Spectre Speeder then spiralled out of control and flew down into the dark depths of the Ghost Zone.

"AHHHHH!" they all yelled as they fell down.

Tucker tried to get control back over the vehicle but that worked to no avail.

The Spectre Speeder crashed but not before the halfas turned the humans intangible. When they walked out of the wreckage then they noticed that they were in a cave.

Danny looked up and noticed the hole they fell down into already repair itself so that means they were stuck in here until they found and exit.

"So Danny why were you guys looking for me?" Dani asked.

"Well our birthdays are both tomorrow. I turn 15 and you turn 1 so I wanted to celebrate with my favourite daughter." Danny said.

"I'm your only daughter. You have a lot of sons but I am your only daughter." Dani said with a grin.

"Your conversations never get any less weird!" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude should we tell her now?" Tucker asked.

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"Wow and you guys call me the clueless one… actually why am I clueless?" Danny said.

"Can you guys just tell me?" Sam said.

"Okay Dani is also your clone. So Dani is also your Daughter." Tucker said.

The look on Sam's face was priceless but only 5 percent of her shock was from the fact that she had a daughter the rest came from what she saw phased into a rock.

"Uh guys turn around." Sam said as her eyes still glued to the object in front of her.

The others then turned around and saw one large bow stuck into the ground, a large quiver full of arrows, a smaller bow stuck into the ground and a smaller quiver that was also full of arrows.

They noticed the colour that was on the Bows and they also noticed the insignias that were on the bows and quivers.

It was a P phased into a D, it was Danny's logo.

"Dude, were those made for you two?" Tucker asked.

"I think so Tucker." Danny said.

Danny and Dani walked up to the bows before they picked them up. After they picked them up the quivers teleported onto their backs.

"Well I guess they are for us." Danny said.

He then took out an arrow, notched it and set it flying to the wall.

The arrow did exactly what Danny wanted it to and it blew up creating a hole in the wall.

"Guys there's a way out. Dani you take Tuck I'll take Sam." Danny said before he picked Sam up bridal style and flew her out.

Dani then grabbed Tucker and flew him out.

"I could get used to these." Danny said as he flew.

~00000~

Danny was sitting on the Manson private jet to Gotham City with Sam. Danny had only been able to save her from the Nasty Burger explosion.

Sam's Parents and Grandma had left her their entire fortune and the rights to all their businesses to Sam, while Danny's Parents had left him all their research and everything that was Fenton Works.

Sam was happy that she at least had Danny to help her through the pain but was still depressed and Danny was glad he still had Sam because as long as she and Dani (where ever she was) was still alive he would not become evil.

When Danny had saved her he had confessed his feelings for her because in case something like this happened again he at least wanted her to know how he felt. Sam had also told Danny that she felt the same way and that she would always be there for Danny.

~00000~

Sam had been picked up by her uncle's butler Alfred while Danny got picked up by his aunt and cousin.

Artemis had only seen her cousin a few times before but she never remembered seeing him look this depressed. The Danny she knew had always had a smile on his face.

She figured if she got him to hang out with Wally, his negative emotions would be melted away.

As Danny stared out the window he noticed the Wayne Enterprises building, the place that was owned by Sam's Uncle. Danny noticed a glowing green floating close to the building.

Danny using his enhanced vision then noticed that the dot was Technus.

Danny knew that this was a bad thing and he also knew that Batman wasn't equipped to fight Technus. But all he could do was wait until he was at his cousin's house.

Upon arriving Danny kept up his I really don't want to talk now attitude and went to his bedroom to 'rest'.

Once there he transformed into Danny Phantom/ Phantom Strike took his bow and the arrows then flew out towards Wayne Enterprises.

~00000~

Sam arrived At Wayne Manor and was greeted by Dick Grayson.

"Hey I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick. So you're Bruce's niece hu?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam." Sam said.

Dick then took Sam on the tour of the house, including the Bat Cave.

Sam had already known that her uncle was Batman and the kid who he adopted (Dick) was Robin.

Sam had already thought of this question on her way here.

"Do you think Bruce would let me become Batgirl?" Sam asked.

Dick spun around with shock on his face.

"Hey I've trained long and hard. I have a 7th degree black belt and I know several different forms of Martial Arts." Sam said.

**(AU: Okay this is not true and Barbra Gordon is Batgirl but hey I can't put Sam in this show without her becoming a hero.)**

"Hey you're gonna have to talk to the big man, not me." Dick said.

The alarm then rang and then Dick ran to the Bat Computer **(AU: Don't know if it is really called that) **and he saw that Wayne Enterprises was under attack by some green guy.

"Okay I'm gonna have to go." Dick said.

"I'm coming with you." Sam said but before Dick could say anything. "I had a stereotypical mother who always tried to make me wear pink but I was too stubborn and chose to be a goth. You could try arguing with me but you won't stop me."

"Well you don't have anything to wear that will mask your identity." Robin said.

"Who told you that, not me." Sam said then she smirked and got a batgirl outfit out of her bag. (looks a lot like the normal batgirl outfit just we can't see her hair and the bat is dark green and glows. Also has rockets on the feet to enable flight)

"Okay I'm whelmed, let's go." Robin said before they both quickly ran and got changed.

~00000~

Artemis walked into Danny's room to check if he was alright but all she saw was… nothing. Danny wasn't in the room.

Artemis looked into the distance and saw Danny Phantom flying towards Wayne Enterprises.

"Oh Dang." Artemis said.

She had known about Danny being Danny Phantom ever since he had learned about his ghost powers.

She figured Danny was going to do something stupid because he lost his parents.

Artemis quickly ran and got into her hero outfit so that she could go catch up to the Halfa.

~00000~

Danny landed on the building next to Wayne Enterprises, notched his arrows and shot some towards Technus.

Technus was caught off guard by the attacks then he turned to see Danny floating and smirking.

"Ghost Child I will not let you defeat me. Today I will take control of the world's greatest supply of technology and then I will go to the Watch Tower from here to take over the world!" Technus yelled.

"Ahh good ol' Technus yelling his plans out loud." Danny said then he notched more arrows and continued to attack.

As Danny attacked the ghost they both didn't notice two other teens running towards the battle.

Batgirl and Robin noticed the two ghosts fighting.

"Should we intervene or just stand here?" Robin asked but then when he looked next to him he noticed that Sam was missing.

"Oh so that's what feels like." He said in a glum tone before he ran forward.

While Danny was keeping Technus distracted Sam came and kicked him in the back.

Sam then flew over to her boyfriend. "Hey Phantom Strike."

"Hey Batgirl, good timing." He said.

"So any one want to give me an introduction." Robin said as he popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh Robin this is my boyfriend Danny Phantom or Phantom Strike and Phantom Strike this is my adopted cousin." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you Dick Grayson." Danny said. "I'll explain later for now let's take down Technus."

They all agreed then continued attacking Technus.

Artemis watched as the three took on Technus but then she noticed Technus building armour around him from technology around.

She then took aim with one of her EMP arrows and then shot it hitting Technus square in the chest.

Technus lost power and then Danny breathed in and let out his ghostly wail.

When it ended Danny lost power, turned back into Fenton then fell to the ground.

Artemis was quick to react so she used a few arrows to pin Danny to the building before he could fall any farther.

"Great can someone get me down now?" Danny asked.

In a few Minutes Danny was back on the roof top with Technus in the Fenton Thermos and with the others, but then a large bat shadow flew over them.

They turned around to see Batman standing there.

"So Phantom Strike and Batgirl with Artemis and Robin. Artemis I want you to call Green Arrow and tell him he has a new protégé. Batgirl you are with me and Robin on patrol tonight while you two go home." Batman said in a monotone before turning around and gliding off the building.

"Wow guy comes says a few words and then leaves. You sure that's Bruce Wayne?" Danny asked.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay there is the first Chapter.**

**Dani: so when do I appear in this.**

**Shadow: You already did**

**Dani: That was a flashback.**

**Shadow: Okay you come soon.**

**Dani: Fine. What will happen in the next chapter. Read and review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Dani

Chapter 2: Saving Danielle.

**Shadow: Okay welcome back to Phantom Strike. Time for a brief recap: Danny and Dani found their archery sets that were forded for them. Sam found out she was Dani's mother. Danny and Sam moved to Gotham City when their friends and Family died. Sam became Batgirl and Batman's protégé and Danny became Green Arrows protégé. **

**Dani: And now in this chapter they save me :)**

**Shadow: Yes they do. Also here is a tip in this Story Superman hasn't accepted Superboy… at least not yet.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Green Arrow and Batman walked into the cave where the team was assembled.

"Team you are getting two new teammates."Batman said.

"You are getting my new protégé and Batman's new protégé." Green Arrow said.

The Zeta-beam activated and Danny and Sam both walked in with their normal clothes on.

"Hey I'm Danny, this is my girlfriend Sam." Danny said.

The others besides Artemis and Robin introduced themselves.

Batman then told the team that they had a mission.

"Meet me for debriefing in 5 minutes." Batman said.

~00000~

In five minutes the whole team (in costumes) assembled in front of Batman and the computer screens.

"We received Intel that a man named Vlad Plasmius is developing a weapon of mass destruction. We also learned that he has a hostage who he intends to kill." Batman said.

"Vlad." Danny and Sam said in sync in a dark tone.

"You know him?" Batman asked.

"He is a halfa like me. For years he has been obsessed with killing my dad, marrying my mom, having me as his evil half ghost son. But since my parents… moved to the Ghost Zone. He can't continue his plans." Danny said.

"Batman you have to let Danny lead this mission. He is the only one with proper experience with fighting Vlad." Sam said.

"It is not for me to decide who the team leader is, the team has to decide." Batman said before he walked away.

"Guys listen I know I am the new guy and also the last to get my abilities but trust me on this Vlad is cold and calculating but I know how he works." Danny said. "Also I know that Vlad wouldn't be willing to kill unless it was a major black in his plans. That means this victim is someone who could literally be a large threat to him."

"If you think that lead this mission to ensure victory then I will gladly allow you to lead this mission." Kaldur said.

"Thanks Kaldur." Danny said. "And beside I've read you're guys' files so I know all your strengths and weaknesses."

"So what is the Game plan?" Superboy asked.

~00000~

"**Okay the Mansion where Plasmius works is like your normal everyday rich man's mansion. I'm going to need Batgirl and Robin to sneak in and disable the human security while replacing it so that we can sneak in without anyone noticing."**

Robin and Batgirl were sneaking into the Mansion. They took down the security and made sure that the rest of the team could slip in unnoticed.

"**Once they have done that, Miss Martian and Aqualad will sneak in and impersonate two workers. Luckily for us Aqualad looks similar to the man who cleans Vlad's Pools. Once you have impersonated the workers Miss Martian will signal Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket who will handle the ghosts on the east wing. Aqualad will be going to clean the indoor pool but will sneak into the torture room and save the hostage."**

Miss Martian used a telepathic blast to knock the two out then they got into their discuses. Aqualad went over to the indoor pool area while Miss Martian sent the signal to Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket.

"**Artemis I am going to need you to stay in the Bio-ship and watch Plasmius in a Sniper position. Kid Flash, I'll need you to actually be invisible. I'm going to need you to move fast around the perimeter to make it look like it's very windy, while I distract Plasmius. Once he opens the door, just run in at the same speed so that you feel like a breeze. Once you're in begin looking for the weapon. Robin and Batgirl I also want you to then go looking for the lab where you will put any other projects on hold, take info and leave the place trashed." **

Vlad opened his door and he saw a very bruised and injured Danny Fenton.

"Daniel?" Vlad exclaimed

"Vlad they blamed me for my parents' death. I have been on the run from the Guys in White. He-help me." Danny said.

Vlad then picked up the injured boy and brought him inside, while Kid Flash ran in.

Kid Flash ran towards lab that Phantom Strike had told him about. He arrived at the same time that Robin and Batgirl arrived.

"So how do we do this, is there some kind of password, specific heat signature, hand scanner, something for me to hack." Robin asked.

"No." Batgirl said before she walked and pulled down the football leaver. Once she did that the door opened.

"Okay I am officially whelmed." Robin said.

They all walked in on high alert then they entered the lab where they found all the different weapons in Plasmius's lab. They began searching the lab for the weapons.

Batgirl was the one who found the weapon and she gasped when she saw it.

"The Ghost Gauntlets." She said in a low voice.

She recognised them according to Danny those were what separated him in the first place.

"Guys I found the weapon." Batgirl said.

"Those gloves are the weapon. They don't look like much." Kid Flash said.

"Well believe me when I say that we have to destroy them now." Batgirl said. Before Robin could do anything she blew up the gauntlets.

"Now let's just get the rest of the info and leave." Sam said.

~00000~

Artemis was checking with the rest of the team how their parts were going while she continued to survey the place.

From what she could tell Batgirl had destroyed the weapon now she, Kid Flash and Robin were taking a look at Plasmius's files, Aqualad was getting closer and closer to the hostage, Superboy, Zatanna and Rocket were holding off well against the Ghosts and Miss Martian was snooping around for anything illegal that Vlad Masters could have done.

Artemis thought the plan was going successful until a loud scream resonated through the house.

"DADDY!" a voice of a twelve year old girl yelled in pain.

Artemis then flew the Bio-Ship towards the detention centre before she jumped out of the car.

~00000~

Aqualad heard the scream and ran towards where it originated from.

~00000~

Superboy, Zatanna, Rocket and all the ghosts heard the scream. The ghosts in fear then ran away while the heroes ran towards the voice.

~00000~

Miss Martian heard the scream and she could just fell the negative vibe in the house she then flew towards where the scream originated from.

~00000~

Batgirl, Kid Flash and Robin all heard the scream. Batgirl recognised the voice and then took off in a run towards the detention centre.

~00000~

Danny heard the scream and then his eyes became red with rage.

Vlad looked at Danny only to be blasted back by a powerful ecto blast. The fake scars on Danny fell off and he became Phantom but there was something wrong about him.

His usual ghostly green eyes were blood red.

Danny then shot a powerful ecto blast that crashed Vlad through several walls.

Vlad stood up to see he was in the detention centre.

Danny then floated in as the rest of Young justice appeared through the door.

Danny then saw Danielle on an examination table being melted slowly into ecto goop. He also saw machines that were attacking her spectral body.

Danny's full rage then burst out, then his skin became blue and his hair turned into flames.

He then launched an ecto blast at the machines that held Dani and she got freed.

He then turned to Plasmius, who had noticed that there was some kind of vacuum that attracted his ecto energy.

Batgirl then ran to Danny.

"Danny, please don't do this. You promised your family, Tucker, My Family and Mr Lancer that you would never become him. Dani is alive and she needs you." Sam said.

Danny then floated down and his hair went back to normal, his blue skin paled, his eyes became green and the suction of ecto energy stopped.

Plasmius who shook off the shock noticed the young superheroes. And he knew then he'd have to do something to cover this up, so he decided to go to the failsafe. Vlad quickly pressed a button on his watch.

"Well Daniel I think you are going to have to take care of that anger of yours but for now I have to say goodbye." Vlad said then he teleported.

A countdown then started and Danny snapped completely out of his state. Danny then grabbed everyone and teleported as far as he could and fortunately for him that was the Bio-Ship.

Once they were in the Bio-Ship they flew away just as the Mansion exploded.

"So what do we do now? Sam destroyed the weapon."Kid Flash said.

"Sam our mission was to take the weapon to Batman." Danny said.

"The weapon was the Ghost Gauntlets Danny." Sam said.

Danny's eyes then grew large. "Okay good job Sam. I'll explain to Batman."

"So who is this girl?" M'gann asked.

"This is Danielle my daughter… She is my clone but I refer to her as my daughter." Danny said. "And by the looks of what Vlad did to her, I'm going to have to give her a blood transfusion to stabilise her again."

Danny and Sam noticed how the group had become quiet.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Well Superboy is a clone of Superman but he hasn't accepted him as his son yet." M'gann said.

"Seriously I thought you were the son of Superman and Lois Lane." Danny said.

"No I'm just a clone of both of them. In fact I bet my mother doesn't even know about me." Connor said. **(AU: Okay he isn't a clone of Lois Lane but hey the dude needs a mother)**

"Hey Superboy don't worry I'll talk to S-Man for you." Danny said.

"Wait if you are her father then who is her mother?" Wally asked.

"Wally." Artemis said as she hit him in the shoulder.

"She is the daughter of Phantom Strike and Batgirl." Sam said.

"Wow." KF said.

~00000~

A couple of minutes after they arrived at the Cave, Danny gave a blood transfusion to Danielle who awoke an hour later.

Dani had completely healed thanks to her father's transfusion and her quick healing abilities.

And later Danny introduced her to the rest of the team.

"So will Dani become Green Arrows protégé as well?" Artemis asked.

"No she is my protégé." Danny said with a confident smirk.

"Wow the sidekick has his own sidekick." Wally said thus getting another slap from Artemis and Dani.

"I'm not his sidekick. I am his daughter." Dani said.

"Good you are all getting along. Danny I want the report on your teams mission." Batman said.

Danny sighed then he walked over to the Dark knight before he explained everything and why Sam had destroyed the Ghost Gauntlets.

~00000~

Vlad was working in his new lab on the ghost gauntlets. The ones that had been destroyed were only the prototypes that had been successful.

Seven screens then lowered and Vlad saw the rest of his colleagues.

"Plasmius I was told you were encountered by the sidekicks." Vandal Savage said.

"Yes, but they were not a problem and now I am continuing with my inventions that will make them all see the light." Vlad said. "When these gauntlets are done Daniel will a valuable asset to the light and once he has been reverted the rest of his team will fall and then the justice league."

The rest of the members of the light were impressed by Vlad's inventions and knew that as long as they worked with him their plans would be realised.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Dani: Great I'm back in the game.**

**Shadow: Yes you are. And that was one hell of a chapter.**

**Robin: Well if you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in later chapters review but for now stay whelmed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Search for Speedy

Chapter 3: Search for Speedy

**Shadow: Okay welcome back to Phantom Strike. Okay so Last time Danny and Sam joined the Team. They went on a mission that was lead by Danny where they rescued Dani who has also joined the team. And now Dani lives with Sam, Robin and Batman.**

**Dani: I do.**

**Shadow: Well you kinda can't live with Danny in that small apartment.**

**Dani: True. Also in this Chapter CA15 does not know the school ages in America because he lives in South Africa so the school system will be somewhat similar to his.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny and Sam had been enrolled into Gotham Academy 1 month after their arrived in Gotham. They were both in grade 10 with Artemis as they were turning 16 in a few months. Dani who apparently wouldn't age until she was 12 years old chronically wouldn't go to school until she was 12 years old but for now she would have private tutoring by some members of the Justice League.

Danny and Sam could both agree that they disliked the fact that they had to wear the preppy uniforms. Sam figured she could start a revolution that would go against the uniform but she knew that at this school that would only be a fantasy.

Not much had changed since Danny had gone to Casper high except for the fact that he still got more sleep and didn't have to sneak out every two minutes.

Danny wasn't labelled as a geek any more but he still wasn't popular while the popular people tried to get the niece of Bruce Wayne into their social group. Though when Sam declined they had accepted it and moved on.

When School had ended Danny literally ran out of the school and two a place where he could change into Phantom Strike. Once he was changed he created a duplicate that would do his homework while he was with Green Arrow in Star City.

Danny quickly alerted Danielle that he was going and in two minutes Dani was flying next to him.

Danny and Dani flew to the phone booth Zeta-Beam. They went in and teleported to Star city.

~00000~

The two halfas met Green Arrow and Red Arrow on top of a building in Star City.

"Red Arrow what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We are going to go find the real Roy Harper." Red Arrow said.

"Um, translation please?" Danielle asked.

"Like you and Superboy I am a clone. I was created to infiltrate the Justice League and once I did that I was no longer under the control of the Light. Now I am searching for my original." Roy said.

"So are we gonna wait for Artemis or are we just gonna… she is right behind me and angry isn't she?" Danny said with a sigh.

Danny then turned around and saw an amused Artemis standing behind him.

"Wow you got here faster than Wally can eat. Are you sure you're not actually related to Robin?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm your cousin." Danny said.

"Good your all here, can we go look for Speedy now?" Roy asked.

~00000~

In Washington the 5 archers were investigating Cadmus Labs, all 52 sublevels and the two normal levels above ground.

To say the least they were shocked the amount of work had happened in this place.

Dani was surprised to find so many other creatures that were created by genetics and science. She was also intrigued when she saw Project Match.

"So that is Super-Man's first clone?" Dani said with awe. She knew she wouldn't be able to release it because of his violent reaction.

Red Arrow was irritated as he searched and found no sign of speedy.

Once they had finished searching the 52nd floor, Roy slammed his fist into the wall and dented it. He was frustrated that he hadn't found the real Roy.

Red Arrow then grabbed one of the scientists who was accompanying them and pushed him against the wall.

"Were have all the past shipments since New Year's Eve been taken?" he asked angrily.

"Whoa Red Arrow calm down." Danny said. "We won't get any thing by being violent."

"Listen to Mr Phantom Red Arrow, violence is not the way to resolve this." The other scientist said.

Danny then touched the back of Roy's head and sent a little chill through his body. Roy then calmed down and put the scientist down.

"You're right sorry." Roy said with a neutral but angry expression on his face.

Artemis and Green Arrow looked at Danny with Shock.

"Hey I used to have a best friend who was a serious Carnivore and my girlfriend is a strict Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian. I learned this technique to stop them from arguing all the time." Danny said before he felt a pang of guilt for not being able to save Tucker.

"In fact if he were still alive he'd probably be saying 'I told you that you guys were lovebirds' and he'd be arguing with S… Batgirl about how meat is good." Danny said quietly. "You guys finish here I'm going out for some air."

Danny then turned intangible and flew out of the building. Artemis left after the halfa so that she could help comfort him in the best way that she could.

Dani stayed with Roy and Oliver.

"So where did all the shipments get taken to?" Green arrow asked.

"Follow us and we will show you the shipment files." The first scientist.

Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Apollo Phantom (Dani. Explanation later on in chapter) followed the two scientists back to the computers and data files.

~00000~

Danny was sitting on the top of the rooftop of Cadmus labs thinking. He felt like such a failure. He hadn't been able to protect his family, Sam's family, Tucker and Mr Lancer.

Danny then picked up the Fenton Thermos that he always had with him. The Thermos had a dent that was shaped like his face. Danny looked at it with distain. Inside this thermos was the Monster that had killed his Family. Danny then realised he still had to assemble the rest of Fenton Works inside the Cave.

Danny then looked behind him and saw Artemis. "Hey cuz, I was just thinking." Danny said.

"How'd you hear me?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I have super enhanced hearing, I heard your footsteps as well as your heart beat." Danny said.

"What's with the beat up Fenton Thermos?" Artemis asked.

"Oh this has the thing that killed my parents." Danny said and before Artemis could speak Danny continued. "It is made of a special Ectoranium Kryptonite and Platinum Alloy to make a barrier that no one can break. It can be bent but never broken. I keep it with me so that I can protect it from being opened."

"Wow it must be scary holding that." Artemis said.

They both noticed it vibrate before another dent was put into it. Danny then pushed the dent back to place.

"The scary thing is what he said. 'I'm still here, I still exist which means you still turn into me.' It makes me wonder if I actually defeated him or just delayed me turning into him." Danny said.

"But Danny you have your family and the Justice League and the Young Justice to look out for you. We won't let you become him." she said.

Danny just looked at the thermos and he took in her words but then something flashed in his mind.

Danny then stood up and smirked. "You're right. I just have to keep myself positive or I will lose everything." Danny said before he put the Thermos back in his quiver.

"Now c'mon lets go Dani and the others will phase through the roof in three, two, one." Danny said and then as if on cue Dani phased out of the building with Roy and Oliver.

"So we ready to go?" Danny asked.

"Yup were ready." Dani said.

"So have you finally decided to change your name or are you staying as Dani Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Call me Quick Strike." Dani said "The half ghost daughter of Danny Phantom AKA Phantom Strike."

"Okay. So Red it's your call where do we go to look for Speedy?" Danny asked.

"Okay we'll start at the closest place that they sent their stock to. We will go to all the places if we don't find Speedy and then we will go to the other Cadmus Facilities." Red Arrow said.

"Okay then let's go." Phantom Strike said.

~00000~

Over the next few hours the Archers travelled to different facilities around the country and other suppliers of Cadmus. They checked for any sign of Speedy throughout the entire buildings and when they found nothing the continued. Eventually after a long day they all returned to Mount Justice minus Green Arrow.

"Oh man we must have searched the whole country but we found nothing." Danny complained as he collapsed on the floor of Mount Justice.

"Wow Danny you must be tired." Sam said as she pulled the exhausted teen off the floor.

Danny and Sam then turned around to see Wally accidently crash into and trip over an exhausted Dani.

"Danny there you go again." Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well you always seem to have this notion when something happens to Dani." Artemis said.

"Yeah I've noticed it to. Sam seems to also notice something happen to Dani before it even happens." Robin said.

"Maybe it's cause I'm the clone of both of them. Because I am a part of them I have some kind of link that links me to their minds." Dani said.

"Yeah there have been a couple of times were me and Dani have shared the same dreams at the same time." Danny said then he looked at Red Arrow.

"Hey Roy do you think you could possibly have that same link with Speedy?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we could probably use that to find the real Roy." Roy said.

"We just need to activate your link. Wait does that mean S-Boy and S-Man have that same link?" Sam asked.

"They probably do. But we will worry about that later. Starting tomorrow I will teach Roy how to start up his link." Danny said.

"Same here." Sam said.

"I'll hale as well." Dani said.

They then agreed and asked Miss Martian if she could help somehow with the mental power.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay there is Chapter 3. Okay and tip they don't find speedy in the next chapter.**

**Danny: yeah we have to wait six years.**

**Shadow: …No. Okay so what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: DP vs S-Man

Chapter 4: DP VS S-Man

**Shadow: Okay mortals it's now time for Chapter 4.**

**Danny: Now time for a brief recap. Okay Sam and I got enrolled at Gotham Academy. I went on a mission with Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Artemis and Quick Strike (Dani) to find Speedy but we were unsuccessful. We then though of using the Clone/Original link to try find Speedy.**

**Shadow: I heard a rumour that there would be a new member of the team in this chapter.**

**Dani: So we find Speedy?**

**Shadow: No as I said earlier we would find Speedy in a later chapter.**

**Danny: So who comes into the team?**

**Shadow: Enough talk let's just take a look at the Chapter. But first I have to say Lois Lane knows Clark is Superman and she is dating him.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Danny, Dani, Sam and M'gann were floating in the subconscious mind of Red Arrow trying to find something to spark the link to the real Roy.**

**To them it felt like they had been searching for hours even though they had only been inside Roy's head for a few minutes. **

After a while they exited the mind of the older archer.

"Sorry Roy we couldn't find anything. How about we try again tomorrow?" Danny said.

Roy then nodded before he left.

Danny then sighed before he turned to Connor.

"Okay S-Boy let's try your link with S-Man." Danny said.

"It might help you see eye to eye with Superman." Dani added.

"Okay let's try." Connor said then he sat down in front of Danny.

"Okay Connor the way I learned how to activate my link was through concentrating on Danielle and Danielle only." Danny said.

"I got my link by thinking about the similarities between me and Danielle." Sam said.

"I got my link established when I was in serious pain and Danny was the only one who could save me." Dani said to the younger clone. (Dani has already turned one while Super boy has yet to turn one)

"So what do you have in common with Clark Kent?" Danny asked.

"Well both he and Lois Lane are both journalists who work at the Daily Planet while I am a journalist for the school magazine. I sometimes have visions of living on a farm." Superboy said before he continued saying what he had in common with Superman and Lois Lane.

Danny looked at M'gann then nodded.

**Superboy was floating in mental space. He noticed his clothes changing. He saw his black shirt become blue. His pants also turned into blue pants with red underpants on top. His boots became red and a red cape grew on his back. **

"**Now Connor, just call Superman." Danny's voice said.**

"**Dad." He said as an echo effect hit.**

~00000~

Superman and Supergirl were flying to the zeta-beam in Metropolis but then S-Man felt someone in his head say 'Dad'. An image of Superboy then appeared in his eyes ad disappeared almost as soon as it came. Superman shook the image out of his head as they arrived at the Zeta-Beam.

~00000~

Back at the Cave something no one was expecting happened. Superman walked through the Zeta Beam portal. He then pressed a few buttons then Superboy's aunt Supergirl walked in.

"Okay team this is your new teammate my cousin Supergirl." Superman said.

"Hi I'm Kara Kent but you can call me Supergirl." Kara said but then she noticed the other teen that had the Superman Shield on his chest.

"Uh who is he?" she asked because she never heard anything about a Superboy.

"I'm Superman's neglected son." Superboy said angrily.

"I am not your father." Superman snapped before he stormed into the Zeta Beam. Danny knew that he had to get the Kryptonian to understand what he was doing so he ran after Superman while Changing into Danny Phantom. He didn't take is bow and arrows because he knew he could do this by himself.

Danny then flew into the portal and Followed Superman to Metropolis.

"Oh jeez why is Danny so persistent?" Sam grumbled to herself.

"Um could someone explain what is going on?" Kara asked.

"We'll explain on the way while we try and Find Danny and Superman." Sam said as the rest of the team ran for the portal.

~00000~

Danny flew out of the portal and saw Superman in the sky. And by the looks of the large blue Boy Scout, he was angry. But Danny was Sam's perfect stubborn boyfriend who wouldn't just let this go.

Danny then flew after Superman and stopped in front of him.

"Listen Superman you can't just walk… fly away from Superboy. He is your son and also Lois's son." Danny said.

Superman who was too stubborn to listen then used his super breath to blow Danny out of his way. Danny then flew back to him before trapping him in an ecto bubble.

"Will you listen to me?" Danny said.

Superman then broke through the ecto bubble. Danny then flew at him before wrapping him in a lot of ecto energy.

"Listen, Connor calls himself Connor Kent. He is into journalism he sometimes has dreams of living on a farm." Danny said before Superman broke free again.

Superman then used his strength and flicked Danny away. Danny quickly bounced back before he grabbed Superman's cape and threw him back.

As the two continued to clash the other young superheroes finally found them and they watched as their battle become more and more intense.

Danny and Superman actually got to the point where they were trying to hurt each other.

Superman was just trying to tire out the teen while Danny was trying to subdue that larger male.

Everyone was shocked at how Danny blocked Superman's attacks even his punches. Danny was displaying strength stronger than that of any ghost. Danny was actually going against an adult Kryptonian who was pissed off and was actually managing. Danny was on equal terms as Superman the most powerful person in the Justice League.

"No what if you aren't going to listen then I'm going to have to go to an extreme." Danny said before he smirked. "I'm telling on you to your mom and dad. And maybe I'll invite Lois to the party."

Superman's eyes grew large and then he tried to lung at Danny to stop him from doing so but Danny was already becoming green energy as Superman got closer. And as Superman reached the position where Danny was floating he had already vanished to Smallville.

The whole team just stared with wide eyes. No one had ever thought of talking to Clark's parents and now Danny had just teleported to Smallville.

"Danny is feeling the aster." Robin said.

They then heard a sonic boom and saw Superman flying towards Smallville.

~00000~

Clark opened the door to his parents in Smallville but was met with the disappointed faces of his girlfriend and his parents while Danny sat on the couch sipping on some ice tea.

"Clark Alexander Kent." His mother demanded. "How could you just neglect your own son? No matter how he came into this world he is still your son."

"And how could you not tell me I had my own son. I have wanted a child for ages but I have always been waiting for the right moment." Lois said.

Clark's family and girlfriend continued to attack him with questions that sent Clark down guilt lane. Clark started to think that maybe he had been to rash and impulsive when it came to Connor.

But then both Clark and Danny grabbed their head in pain.

"Danielle/Connor." They said in union.

**Danny and Clark both saw red beams of energy shooting out of Connors eyes. Connor looked to be in intense trouble and they saw some Shadow attacking the rest of the team. Danny also saw Dani screaming and tangible green waves flowing out of her mouth.**

**Danny saw Dani get hit by the blast coming from Superboy. The shadow was laughing mercilessly as he caused pain to the team.**

Danny and Clark snapped out of their vision.

"We got to go." Danny said before he grabbed Clark and teleported back to Metropolis.

~00000~

The Shadow who was attacking the team then got hit by an ecto blast and a very hot laser. He then turned around to see Danny Phantom and Superman.

Danny then flew down and used his Ghostly wail on the Shadow, and then Superman flew in and punched the Shadow hard in the spine.

"What did you do to my son?" he asked angrily.

"I just helped him unlock one of his powers." The Shadow said. "Same with your little brat Phantom. But seeing that you're not so happy about that I'll be going." The Shadow then disappeared.

Danny then picked up his daughter while Superman picked up his son. Both were K.O'd.

Danny then noticed Sam helping the others up.

"Okay let's get to the cave so that we can get you guys some medical attention." Superman said.

~00000~

In the next two hours the team was at the cave Connor had woken up and had a chat with his mom and dad. And Clark agreed to teach Connor how to use their powers when they came. Dani had also awoken and Danny promised he'd teach her how to use her ghostly wail.

Superman was currently thanking Danny for what he had done. "Well Danny you did a good job with opening my eyes. I was also thinking that we should have a sparring match sometime. I also want to see you against other members of the Justice league. You seem to have a lot of strength." Clark said to the teen.

"Thanks Superman. You know I've been uniting families I think it's about time I see my family again." Danny said.

"How will you do that?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to go into the Ghost Zone as soon as I'm done with the Fenton portal." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: DANNY TOLD ON SUPERMAN BY GOIN TO HIS PARENTS… OMG.**

**Dani: Wow my dad is determined.**

**Danny: That is true.**

**Robin: Well no one expected that. So stay whelmed, read to find out what will happen next and review to tell us what you thoughts are.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Reunions

Chapter 5: Family Reunions.

**Shadow: Okay here is chapter 5. But first a brief recap. Okay Supergirl joined the team. Superman finally accepted Superboy as his son and Lois Lane learned she had a son. **

**Wally: Is that it?**

**Shadow: Yes, yes it is.**

**Dani: good news guys the Fentons return in this chapter.**

**Shadow: Hello spoilers.**

**Danny: Take a look at the title of the chapter. The only other thing that could happen is Robin is reunited with his ghost family.**

**Shadow: Shut up or I'll Chaos Blast you to oblivion**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny was in his lab in the Cave packing the last few things into the Spectre Speeder. The people who were going with him the Ghost Zone were Sam, Dani, Artemis, Robin and Wally.

"Okay guys I think we have everything." Danny said.

"Sweet we are going to check out another dimension, where ghosts live." Wally said.

"So, how long till we get to your parents Danny?" Artemis asked.

"With the Spectre Speeder we should get there soon." Danny said before they all piled in and shot into the Ghost Zone.

As soon as they were in the Ghost Zone Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off.

"What was that?" Robin asked since the team hadn't seen Danny's ghost sense yet.

"Oh, that's just my ghost sense." Danny said as he continued piloting the Spectre Speeder.

~00000~

In an hour the teens found themselves at a large building that had a large neon sign that said 'Phantom Works'.

Sam and Dani started laughing while Danny face palmed.

"Seriously?" Danny said in a low tone.

Danny then parked the Spectre Speeder and knocked on the door of the house.

As the door opened Danny was tackled by a ghost.

Danny looked up and saw his sister just there was something different about her. She had glowing snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Her skin was also as pale as Danny's in ghost form but besides that she was exactly the same.

"Jazz." Danny exclaimed happily.

"Danny." Jazz said happily.

The two got up before they embraced each other in a long hug.

"Danny, it's great to see you still alive and healthy." Jazz said.

"And it's great to see you…" Danny said but couldn't find the words to finish that sentence.

"So Danny why don't you guys come in." Jazz said.

The teens and Dani walked into the house while Jazz floated in.

Once they were inside they saw Maddie Phantom just she had blue skin. She also had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Her hazmat suit's colours had changed. What used to be black was now white and what was blue was now green. She looked like she was fit to be the mother of Danny Phantom.

Then they saw Jack Phantom float into the room. His skin was orange, his salt and pepper hair colour had been switched around and his eyes were green. His hazmat suit's colours had also changed. What was black was now white and what was orange was now dark blue.

"Danny." Jack exclaimed before he grabbed his son and wrapped him in a huge Bear Hug.

Danny literally had to make himself solid so that he could phase out of the grasp of his intangible dad. But when he tried his father was already a step ahead of him and became solid the second Danny did.

"Uh… Dad… Can't… Breath." Danny said before his dad finally let the teen go.

Maddie then hugged and started saying how she missed him and missed other embarrassing facts about Danny. Danny couldn't help but blush at the embarrassing things his mother said.

When Danny finally got his mom to stop embarrassing him he introduced Wally, Robin (Batman said Danny couldn't reveal Robin's true identity) and Dani.

His parents and sister already knew Artemis as she was their niece/cousin. But they were shocked when Danny told them that Dani was his and Sam's daughter.

When Danny explained how she came to be, he noticed that they weren't shocked. They told Danny that since they moved to the Ghost Zone, they knew that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius.

They all then heard what sounded like a car moving at a very fast speed. The wall then opened and they saw a large sleek black, glowing green car driving towards the house.

Everyone jumped out of the way as the car drove in. Out of the car then came Pamela and Jeremy Manson who both looked relived to be out of the car. (Okay if Danny's family looks like their related to Danny Phantom then Sam's Parents look similar to what Sam look like when she was possessed by Undergrowth. Even though that hasn't happened yet.)

The car then transformed into the form of a 15 year old boy. The boy was Tucker but he was very different.

He looked more like Skulker. His entire body was made out of metal, his hat **(AU: I don't know what it's called so if you guys know post it in a review.)** hat green flames coming out of the top. His clothes were exactly the same just they were a little ripped and had a tinge of silver in them.

Danny's mouth literally dropped to the floor when he saw his best friend.

"Tucker." Danny said.

All the humans in the room looked at Tucker in shock. Danny, Sam and Dani because they would have never expected Tucker to literally become a Techno-geek. Artemis, Wally and Dick were shocked because never in their lives would they have thought they would see a ghost that looked like that.

"Dude, don't let your mouth touch the floor I just drove on that." Tucker said. "So are you and Sam dating yet?"

"Yeah, looks like you were right we are lovebirds." Danny said.

The two Manson Parents then stared at Danny with shock and fear.

"What no. Samantha I know that Danny Phantom is a good influence and we allowed you to stay as his best friend because he could keep you safe but dating him could be bad for you. Ghosts attack him. You could get hurt." Sam's mother said in a nervous tone.

"Mom, Dad I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I am trained in ghost fighting, I have a seventh degree black belt, and I am trained in several different forms of martial arts. I think I can handle myself when a ghost attacks." Sam said proudly. "And plus I love Danny. And I'm sure he loves me as well. Right Danny?"

Danny nodded his head in agreement. "Right."

Sam's dad then looked at Danny as his green eyes turned red. "Listen up Fenton if you break my daughter's heart in any way then I will make you full ghost and then gift wrap you and give you Skulker." He said in a dark tone.

Sam then had to explain to her parents about her daughter Danielle. Needles to say the Mansons felt like tearing Danny apart and they almost did until Sam stopped them. And now the Manson eyes had gone from green to bright blood red.

Robin quickly whispered in a low tone to Artemis and Wally. "That man is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He whispered quietly.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Wally asked.

"He is just being an over protective dad." Artemis said.

Jazz then though of the fact, when she just barley heard the three whispering to each other, 'Why did Danny tell them the secret?'.

Jazz figured why he had told Artemis. She had always been like another sister to him and she was at their house the day Danny got shocked by the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Danny I hate to sound rude and everything but why did you tell those two your secret?" Jazz asked.

Tucker then looked at the other three humans and then his mechanical mind clicked into place. He saw Robin linked to the Batman Super Sidekick Robin, Wally linked to the Flash Super Sidekick Kid Flash and Artemis linked to the Green Arrow Super Sidekick Artemis.

Tucker also knew that was Robin because he had been saved by Robin when he went to Gotham City on holiday three months before his untimely death.

"Wait that's Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis, the protégés of Batman, Flash and Green Arrow." Tucker said as his metallic jaw dropped to the floor. Then he pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and ran towards the young heroes.

"Can I have you autograph?" he asked.

Needles to say all the ghosts in the room were shocked.

"Sam why do you hang around the boy wonder?" Pamela asked.

"Does this mean you know the Batman?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"This is your fault. You are the reason my daughter is goth, you are the reason she has taken an interest in fighting. She was meant to be a good girl who loved pink and had friends who were not freaks." Pamela yelled at Danny.

"Samantha you are to break up with that boy right now!" her father said in a stern voice.

"You are the cause of all our problems Daniel Phantom." Pamela said angrily. "Because of you our daughter is hanging out with freaks who will put her in danger like them, she has some freak daughter and acts like a gothic freak."

Sam had literally snapped. Her parents just crossed the line. They had just insulted the one person who had tried his best to save the world and their lives, her adopted cousin, her boyfriend's cousin and her boyfriend, her daughter but what hurt the most was the fact that her parents both just said they hated who Sam had become.

Sam in her rage then threw two ecto disabling batarangs that hit into her parents and disabled their powers.

"How could you?" Sam asked in a distraught tone. "First of all I have always been goth. I have been goth since I could decide what I wanted for myself. Danielle is not an abomination but my daughter and Danny's and you will have to accept that. The reason I hang out with Robin is because I am Batgirl. Uncle Bruce is Batman and Robin is his adopted Son Dick Grayson. I used to believe we could someday be a proper family but turns out my only family is the Young Justice, Danielle and the Batman Family. I was never your daughter but someone born to the wrong family." Sam yelled as the batarangs turned into Spectre deflectors.

Sam then broke down on the floor crying and Danny went to comfort her.

"Stay away from her you monster." Pamela cried angrily.

Danny then snapped back his with eyes flashing red. "You call me a monster. You are the worst parents in the history of parents. I have parents that shot at me but at least they expressed that they were sorry, you're just two heartless idiots." Danny said angrily before he attempted to launch ecto goo to trap the two powerless ghosts.

But instead of ecto goop ice flew out of his hands and froze over the Mansons. Only their heads were out of the ice.

Normally Danny would have been shocked but this time he was just angry. So he walked up the frozen parents, picked them up, walked to the door and tossed them with all his strength towards some random part of the Ghost Zone.

The rest of the night the teens stayed at Phantom works then the next morning the left.

Sam was fortunately a lot better now.

"So we heading home now?" Wally asked.

"Nope, we have one more stop." Danny said.

"Where are we going?" Artemis asked.

"To a ghost circus." Tucker said as he materialised out of nowhere.

"Yeah I heard there were a few performers known as the Flying Graysons." Jazz said as she materialised out of know where.

Robin just stared wide eyed. "You mean?…"

"Yes." Sam said. "Happy Birthday cuz." She said as she hugged Robin.

**(AU: Yeah I know Robin's Birthday is in December and it isn't even June yet)**

"Okay I'm feeling the Aster." Robin said happily.

~00000~

A few hours later the circus performance had ended and Danny took them all backstage.

The ringleader ghost then went to talk to the Grayson Ghosts to tell them that they had visitors.

"Sorry Ringleader, we don't have time to talk to any of our fans." John Grayson (Robin's Dad) said.

"Oh I bet you'll have enough time for these special people." The ringleader said before he called the teens.

**(AU: Wait time for introductions. John Grayson, Dick's Father, Mary Grayson, Dick's Mother, Richard Grayson 1****st****, Dick's Uncle, Karla Grayson, Dick's Aunt, John 'Jo' Grayson 2****nd****, Dick's cousin.)**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Robin (without the dark glasses so Dick Grayson), Wally and Artemis walked in.

The first thing that the Grayson Ghosts noticed was Dick. They noticed that he looked exactly how Jo looked before he died. They all had snow white hair, red eyes, green skin, Blue wings what looked like they would be folded into a similar cape that robin had, and their circus outfits had changed into black ones with blue eagle looking birds on their chests.

**(AU: Is their clothing familiar to anyone besides me)**

They all looked at dick and recognised him immediately. He then ran and hugged them but fell through them and landed on the floor.

"Oh yeah ghosts. They have to shift their density to be able to touch you." Danny said.

They then tried that again and this time they hugged properly.

"Oh Richard it's so good to see you." Mary said to her son. "I am so overwhelmed with emotions right now."

"You're overwhelmed, Ringleader Ghost was underwhelmed. How come no ghosts are just whelmed?" Dick and Jo asked in perfect sync.

"Whoa I guess we really are cousins." The said again in sync. (tip of the day they are both 14. Robin turned fourteen today and Jo was 14 the day he died)

"Richard how did you get here?" his namesake uncle asked him.

"I'm friends with Danny Phantom." Dick said as he pointed to Danny.

The family smiled at the Halfa before they continued talking with their still alive relative.

During the rest of the day, Dick explained his role as Robin, how he helped Batman and other aspects like that and his family showed them around their lair and their circus.

Later on it was time to go so Tucker took Jazz back to Phantom Works while Danny took the YJ members back to Mount Justice so that they could get back to their respective human homes.

~00000~

In another part of the Ghost Zone Pamela and Jeremy Manson were standing next to Vlad Plasmius, Undergrowth and 7 TV screens.

"Our daughter chose some garbage over her own family before she temporarily shorted out our powers. She also claimed that our family was now dead." Pamela said.

"So you really have gone through pain that motivates you towards revenge." Lex Luthor said.

"Revenge that will help our goals be realised. Welcome to the light." Vandal Savage said.

"Soon I'll have your perfect clone done but we need Undergrowth the take care of our little problem and then we will be good to go." Vlad said. "So soon Daniel and his little friends will see the Light."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay some dark stuff are gonna happen soon.**

**Dani: Well we can take the Light am I right.**

**Shadow: Not without a cost.**

**Robin: So what will happen next. Stay whelmed, read and review to find out. **


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home part 1

Chapter 6: Welcome Home part 1

**Shadow: Okay time for chapter 6 but first a brief recap. Danny, Sam, Dani, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis travelled into the ghost Zone where they saw the Fentons I mean Phantoms and Tech Tuck. Sam saw her parents again, but they were being asses about everything. And Sam said that her only family was the Batman Family, the YJ and Dani eventually Danny.**

**Danny: Wait Sam never said me eventually. Wait did you just give a spoiler. Am I going to marry Sam?**

**Shadow: They travelled to a ghost circus and Robin saw his parents who were dressed the same way Nightwing is dressed. **

**Danny: Well now let's get this chapter over and done with.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah Fenton tip, CA15 isn't evil he is just logical. This was very expected and don't worry no one will die just you're gonna see some scary stuff. **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**All of Amity Park watched as the Fentons and the Mansons died. It was all over the news. They also knew that Danny Phantom was responsible. **

**Danny Phantom had blew up Nasty Burger killing everyone there… at least that's what the TV had said. In truth the whole thing had been filmed by Dan Plasmius so that it made Danny look bad.**

**Once Danny had supposedly killed the Fentons and Mansons he was driven out of town on the same day that Danny Fenton and Sam Manson moved to Gotham City. The residents of Amity Park booed and shot at Danny until he left. **

**1 week after that the invasion began.**

~00000~

Batman was looking through the Computers at Watch Tower. He was making sure everything was in check before he decided that he would go back to Gotham for the night.

As Batman was about to leave, an alert appeared on the screen of one of computers. Batman looked at the Alert and saw it only said Amity Park Help.

Batman saw it as a small alert and by the looks of it; it was something that he could get the Young Justice to do in the morning.

~00000~

The whole team assembled, in their hero outfits, in front of Batman in the Cave.

"Last night the Watchtower received an alert from Amity Park. I want you to go there, see what's wrong and put a stop to it. If the problem is too much of a stretch for you the league will be available to help." Batman said.

"Chances are it's a ghost problem, but there is a chance that it could be something else." Danny said.

"I say Danny and Sam should lead this mission. It is their home town and if it is a ghost then they do know the most about them." Robin said.

"Wait what about everyone who is there?" Sam asked. "They still think you killed our parents."

"That doesn't matter. We go in stop the problem stay one day in our civilian clothes and come back tomorrow on my birthday." Danny said with a shrug.

"Hey tomorrow is my birthday too you know." Daniele said.

"So everybody good with that?" Danny asked.

Everyone quickly accepted. They had all been eager to take a look at the home town of Danny, Sam and Dani.

"Great now let's get to the Bio-ship." Danny as they all left.

~00000~

Valarie was severely exhausted and injured. She had finally accepted that Danny Phantom was a good person. She had finally accepted that he was a good halfa. She and a whole lot of other people knew that he had been the one keeping the ghosts that came into the city under control.

1 weak after Danny Phantom had been chased away that invasion of all the ghosts started. The ghosts were lead by Vlad Plasmius but she knew that he was Vlad Masters. She could have exposed him but she didn't know how.

Valarie flew into the hide out where many of the human residents of Amity Park resided. As she passed Vlad Masters she glared slightly.

Valarie then landed in front of her dad's shack. She then let her suit vanish. She then walked into her shack.

"Hi honey. How is the ghost situation going?" Damien Gray asked.

"Not good. The ghosts keep on appearing but not disappearing. It's times like this when I wish that we didn't chase Danny Phantom." Valarie said.

"Me two sweetie." Damien said.

"I just hope the Justice League got our message." Valarie said.

~00000~

The Bio-ship was about 5 minutes out from Amity Park. Danny was preparing everyone's equipment just in case it was a ghost problem. Danny had perfected the Spectre Deflector so that it could create a shield against ghost attacks and also so that specific ghosts could not be harmed. Danny also made sure that they would make human attacks work against ghosts.

Danny knew Kid Flash, Superboy and Rocket would need these. Danny had also added something to Aqualad's Water-bearers that would make them effective against anything, except a few select few, that used ecto energy. Artemis's Arrows had been dosed with some mini ecto weapons. Robin and Batgirl had ecto weapons as well.

"Hey Danny you might want to come and see this." Sam said.

Danny came out with the modified weapons and then he saw the green glow over his home town. Danny saw not only one ghost but thousands if not millions if not billions of ghosts flying around the city.

Danny also noticed that the city was almost very much destroyed. Everyone looked shocked.

Danny's ghost sense then went off. Then Walker appeared in front of the Bio-ship. The bad thing was that he was extremely big today.

"Your vehicle is using unregistered technology and flying in restricted airspace. That's against the rules." Walker said.

Danny then phased out of the ship and pointed his bow at Walker.

"Walker." Danny yelled angrily.

Needles to say Walker was shocked to see the ghost punk again. And as Danny fired his arrow that exploded on impact with Walker before sending him back to Ghost Zone multiple things happened.

The ghosts were shocked that something just took down Walker who was in his very intimidating state. The humans jumped for joy because their saviour was there. And Valarie as well as other people noticed that the protector of Amity Park was back.

The Bio-Ship then landed on one of the buildings before the rest of the heroes walked out.

"Okay guys right now our mission is to rid Amity Park of all the evil ghosts here." Phantom Strike said. "Miss Martian, establish a telepathic link."

"**Okay guys I'm going to go in first. You guys all go to different areas of the city. We have to get the ghosts to focus on me first and then you guys make a sudden appearance. They are used to me you guys will be that surprise attack. Got it?" **Phantom Strike said via telepathic link.

"**Got it." **Everyone else replied.

"**Good then I need you to disappear I'll go in."** Phantom Strike said.

Phantom Strike then took a deep breath in and then let out his famous sonic attack his Ghostly Wail.

Humans and ghosts alike looked in shock as some ghosts were shot away by the ear piercing wail. They all then saw Phantom Strike notch his arrows before he started firing them.

Phantom Strike flew down and started using his vast arsenal of ecto arrows. The ghosts that were in his area were quickly overwhelmed by Phantom Strike.

Phantom Strike fought in a whole new dangerous way that scared the ghosts. He had to thank Green Arrow and Black Canary for that.

When the ghosts finally regained their composure they started attacking the Halfa.

Phantom Strike then saw Red Huntress flying on her board and she landed back to back with him and started helping him attack the ghosts.

"Danny Phantom good to see you back." Red Huntress said.

"Thanks Red, it's Phantom Strike now and it's good to be back. I'm so whelmed right now." Phantom strike said.

"You mean overwhelmed." She said.

"Na. You're overwhelmed these ghosts are underwhelmed, how come nobody's just whelmed." Phantom Strike said.

A batarang then hit one of the ghosts that were about to attack Red Huntress. Batgirl then glided and kicked a few ghosts before throwing a few batarangs at her targets.

Robin came in also attacking using birdarangs and joined the fight.

"Robin, Batgirl what are you two doing here?" Red Huntress asked shocked.

"We're friends with Phantom Strike. Well I'm his friend batgirl is his girlfriend." Robin said.

Red Huntress both then saw Batgirl and Phantom Strike blush. "Listen Boy Wonder its mission time not date time." Batgirl said with the blush still on her face.

"Jeez you got to be so serious all the time, and then again you are Batman's protégé." Phantom strike said as he shot another arrow.

"Well well, if it isn't the whelp." Phantom Strike heard Skulker's voice say.

"Oh hey if it isn't my favourite metal head." Phantom Strike said.

"Ah I see your witty banter hasn't changed one bit. And with that powerful bow in your hand you are a much better prey than before." Skulker said as he drew his blade.

"Oh c'mon Skulker we both know how this is going to end with you trapped back in the Ghost Zone." Phantom Strike said as he readied his bow.

Phantom Strike then shot a portable portal arrow and Skulker was sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

"So Red, wanna help us take back this city." Phantom Strike said.

"Phantom, it would be my genuine pleasure." Red Huntress said.

Phantom Strike and Red Huntress then flew into the air while Robin and Batgirl used their grapple guns to continue moving.

They all continued attacking the ghosts that came close. Phantom Strike thought it was time to put his plan into action.

"**Okay Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian give us a surprise attack if you please." **Phantom Strike said via Telepathic link.

Red Huntress then saw a yellow and red blur come and hit all the ghosts that were in front of her. She then saw Aqualad drop from the sky and use his Water-Bearers to attack the ghosts with ecto water.

Superboy then landed on Technus and grabbed him and threw him at another ghost. Red Huntress noticed that he was wearing a Spectre Defector and then it clicked in her mind. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton left on the same day. Danny Phantom and a half human daughter named Danielle. Danny Fenton had a cousin named Danielle who was the half ghost. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Wait Batgirl was Danny Phantom's girlfriend and Danny and Sam had started dating when they had almost died all those months ago. Sam had gone to live with Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Dick Grayson. That probably meant Bruce Wayne was Batman and Dick Grayson was Robin and Sam was Batgirl. Danny's cousin was also named Artemis Crook. And there was a teenage superhero named Artemis and that meant that Artemis was Artemis Crook.

As this thought passed through her head she completely missed the appearance of Artemis and Miss Martian.

"Whoa Red Huntress snap out of it." Phantom Strike said.

"Sorry Da… Phantom Strike. Just thought of something." Red Huntress said.

"Okay now let's continue taking down these ghosts." Phantom Strike said.

"Oh please Daniel. Why would you want to attack your own species and why are you helping the one who killed the Fentons miss Huntress." Plasmius said.

"I told you no one calls me Daniel. I'm fighting as Danny Phantom I am Phantom Strike." Phantom Strike said. "Why are you attacking Amity Park Plasmius?" he asked as he notched his arrow.

"Well I couldn't marry your mother and turn your daughter into goo so I decided to take over Amity Park." Vlad said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please you were already in control of Amity Park Masters." Red Huntress said with a scowl on her face.

"**This is the moment we are looking for. Zatanna, Rocket, Quick Strike you're up." **Danny said via telepathic link.

"Oh really Daniel Fenton told you my secret well maybe I should say his." Plasmius said.

"It's too late I already know." Red Huntress said. "I also figured out your secret when you tried to manipulate me into helping you destroy his daughter." Red Huntress said.

Phantom Strike's jaw then dropped to the floor. And Plasmius was also shocked and it was that shock that allowed Quick Strike to shoot an arrow into his back. Zatanna sent a magic blast into his back while Rocket launched a kinetic blast into his back.

Plasmius then fell forward right into Danny's trap, a Fenton Thermos.

Phantom Strike then looked at the large green portal in the sky and the ghosts that were still flying out.

"Jeez this is going to be hard to do." Kid Flash said. "How are we going to do this?"

"As a team." Phantom Strike said.

"Then Call it Phantom." Superboy said.

"Okay until we can find a way to close that portal our priority is containment. Artemis, I want you and Quick Strike on those roofs, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and Strays. Red Huntress, Rocket and Kid Flash, you got the perimeter. You have to make sure to get ghosts back to the centre. So practically if anything gets three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Zatanna and Miss Martian you got to try and bottleneck that portal. You got the magic and the telekinesis knock yourselves out. Robin, Batgirl you guys stay here on the ground and keep the fighting here. And Superboy, go all rage on these ghosts." Phantom Strike said.

"What about you?" Artemis asked.

Phantom Strike then smirked. "Pariah Dark and Vlad Plasmius are mine. I only captured his duplicate. Now I'm going to kick their ass."

They all then went for their specific positions.

Quick Strike and Artemis were on the roof tops firing their arrows at the ghosts that they saw. Artemis had to watch how many arrows she shot while Quick Strike who had an endless supply of Arrows could fire as many as she could. She and Artemis were launching their arrows at Ember, Youngblood and all the ghosts that were with them.

Youngblood was mostly attacking Quick Strike while Ember was mostly attacking Artemis.

Red Huntress and Rocket were flying around attacking the ghosts. Red Huntress was glad that she finally had some help with these ghosts. She was also taking down more ghosts than Rocket and Kid Flash were. She was more experienced in fighting ghosts. Rocket was also managing very well against the ghosts. Thanks to Phantom Strike's tampering with her belt that gave her, her powers, her kinetic bubbles were now like ghost shields. Kid Flash who was running enjoyed the sensation. Because he was wearing a spectre deflector he was able to hit ghosts without any problems. They were taking care of Technus, Lunch Lady and Spectra and all the other ghosts that flew towards the outer parts of the city. Technus was focusing on Red Huntress, Spectra was focusing on Rocket and Lunch Lady was attacking Kid Flash.

Zatanna and Miss Martian were trying their hardest to keep the ghosts inside from entering Amity Park through the portal. Miss Martian's Telekinesis worked but she was getting tired from using her brain so much. Zatanna was using a whole lot of magic spells that were very complicated to try and stop the ghosts but they kept on coming. She was also irritated by the female ghost who was using magic to attack her, Desiree. Miss Martian was focusing on pushing back the ghosts while being attacked by Nocturne. Needless to say she was tired of the ghost trying to put her to sleep.

Batgirl and Robin were facing off against the ghosts that were on the ground in the best way they could. They also had to deal with Undergrowth and Skulker. What Batgirl didn't know was that Undergrowth was using this moment to phase ghost seeds into the girl. Robin was trying to hack Skulker's Armour since he was harder to defeat than the other ghosts that attacked.

Superboy was using his newly acquired heat vision to attack Fright Knight and Aragon. Most of the ghosts didn't attack him so that left him with two large powerful ghosts to fight.

Phantom Strike was dodging Plasmius's attacks and Pariah's attacks. He shot arrows and the occasional ecto blast. He knew he'd have to do something eventually because he was running out of options.

"You know Daniel you could just join me." Vlad Said.

"Not in a million years Plasmius." He replied.

"The boy will not listen to you Plasmius. I suggest you just kill him." Pariah said.

"Oh wow that's gotta suck. You are the king of the ghost zone yet you have to be restricted by some half pint ghost." Phantom Strike said. "I thought that you were a King not a loser."

"How dare you. I am a king. I am the king." Pariah Yelled.

"Yeah you're a king and I'm Superman." Phantom Strike said.

"Daniel how will this get you anywhere?" Plasmius asked as he attacked again.

"If you are a King prove it, take down Plasmius then I will bow down to you and let you conquer the world." Phantom Strike said. "Justice League honour."

Pariah then turned to Plasmius before he started attacking the older Halfa. Plasmius was quickly overwhelmed before he disappeared back to his castle to regain his strength. He knew Danny's plan and he knew that it would be useless to continue.

An Arrow the hit Pariah in the back.

"You know when I said 'Justice League Honour'? Well I'm not part of the League. I am part of the Young Justice League." Danny said. "And I figured that you're presence here was the anchor to the Ghost Portal so I figured kick you back to the Ghost Zone and the portal goes with."

Pariah Dark then got sucked into a temporary portal and then as Danny though the portal closed.

"**Zatanna make the wish now." **Danny ordered via telepathic link

"I wish all the ghosts would return to the Ghost Zone." Zatanna said.

A portal then appeared in the sky and all the ghosts got sucked up into it.

Danny then landed next to the other members of the YJ and Valarie as he heard the people of Amity Park cheering.

"Well that was a good battle." Phantom Strike said but then he noticed a large Bat Shadow flying over them. Someone then landed behind Danny and he turned around to see Batman with his usual Scowl on his face.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was the 6****th**** chapter.**

**Dani: What will happen Next read and review to find out.**


	7. Chapter7:Welcome Home Part2 Urban Jungle

Chapter 7: Welcome Home Part 2 Urban Jungle

**Shadow: Welcome back readers. If you are a true Danny Phantom Phan then you will know what interesting things will happen in this chapter but doesn't mean you shouldn't read it.**

**Danny: Time for a brief recap. The team went to Amity Park and had to fight a whole large army of Evil Ghosts. Valarie had learned that I was Phantom Strike and also a good guy. Undergrowth planted ghost seeds inside Sam. I found a way to defeat Plasmius and Pariah Dark thus sending all the ghosts back to the Ghosts Zone. Batman appeared behind me and then the chapter ended.**

**Shadow: It's times like this when I'm happy that I'm not part of this Crossover. You have to deal with the Batman.**

**Danny: Great. Oh yeah guys CA15 made a mistake and forgot to include Supergirl in the previous chapter but she is in this chapter and let's just pretend that she was part of the last chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny looked at the Dark Knight trying to keep fear off his face. He may be the most powerful halfa, ghost and human that existed but he was still scared to hell of Batman.

"I see you handled the problem well. It looks like this was one mission where you didn't need the League's help." Batman said. "Good job team. Red Huntress if you would like a position on the Young Justice then you will be accepted."

Valarie was shocked. She was being offered to be part of the young Superhero team. "Yes Mr W… Batman I would love to join the Team."

Batman stared at her as he realised that she had figured out his identity by probably figuring out Danny's. He figured that Danny's secret would string in some of the identities of the heroes.

"We will be back eventually to install a Zeta Beam teleporter so that you will have access to Mount Justice. Now Team I have another mission for you. I will give it to you in the Bio Ship." Batman said in his dark monotone again.

The rest of the team then caught on and followed Batman.

~00000~

Two hours later a very large limo stopped outside the now rebuilt Nasty Burger. Everyone who was there was wondering who the Limo belonged to.

The butler then opened the door and out walked Danny Fenton. The teens there were shocked that Danny Fenton was walking out of a limo and they were also shocked that he had a lot more muscle tone. In the eyes of Paulina Danny looked a lot better and richer. Then came Sam Manson and a whole bunch of other kids. The last person to come out was the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne.

"Fenton? What are you doing with Bruce Wayne?" Dash asked.

"Oh hey Dash. Bruce Wayne is Sam's Uncle and well he said he'd take us and our friends to Amity Park for our Birthdays." Danny half lied. It was true that they were there to celebrate Danny, Dani and Sam's birthday (One week after Danny's) but they were going to go by themselves without the Dark Knight.

"You are Bruce Wayne's Niece. I am so sorry I was calling you a geek before. I swear I have stopped being the shallow witch I used to be." Paulina said.

Danny then face palmed. **"I can't believe I used to like her." **Danny thought.

"It's good to see you finally stopped being shallow Paulina." Sam said.

"So are you two gonna introduce us to your friends." Dash said while keeping his eyes on all the girls.

"Oh yeah, this is Dick Grayson, Wally West, Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, Megan Morse, Artemis Crook, Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervin, Danielle Fenton and Kara Kent." Danny said as he introduced the rest of the team's normal identities. "Oh and Dash, all of these girls are in a relationship."

Dash then sighed wondering why he had broke up Paulina the day before. The team then walked away for their tour of Amity Park.

"Hey Dad, Kara and I don't have boyfriends." Danielle whispered.

"You're turning two years old tomorrow and I don't think S-Man would like it if his cousin started dating some airheaded jock." Danny whispered to his daughter.

"They do know we can hear them right?" Kara whispered to her nephew.

"And you do realise with their enhanced ghostly hearing they can hear us." He whispered back.

All four of them looked at each other before grinning nervously.

"What just happened?" Wally asked Dick.

"Obviously they both whispered something to each other forgetting about the other's enhanced hearing." He replied.

"Well it's going to be hard to keep secrets around here with those enhanced weird hearing they have." Wally mumbled to himself.

"Hey we heard you." Danny, Dani, Connor and Kara said in sync.

"Danny Sam, you said hi to Paulina and Dash but you completely forgot about me." They heard a voice say.

They turned around and saw Valarie behind them.

"Oh and sorry about trying to destroy you every day I saw you." Valarie said quietly enough for only them to hear.

"Who's she?" Wally asked.

"How about we go to our hotel and rest up a little bit." Danny said.

~00000~

Later on at their hotel they were all assembled inside one of their rooms.

"So how does she know your secret?" Dick asked.

"Take a guess Robin." Valarie said shocking everyone in the room.

"Well first of all I'm guessing you're Red Huntress?" Dick said.

"Yes." Valarie replied.

"And since you live in Amity Park you knew about the Fentons and their products. So while we were stopping the ghost invasion you noticed Superboy had the Spectre Deflector on. You knew that Danny had taken all of the Fenton products with him to Gotham city so you wondered how Superman's son had a Fenton Product. You also knew that Danny Fenton had a half ghost cousin named Danielle Fenton who claimed Danny Phantom was her father. You put two and two together and realised that Danny Fenton looked exactly like Danny Phantom so he had given the ecto weapons to our team to help us fight ghosts." he said.

"And how did I discover your secret." She asked.

"You knew Danny was dating Sam, whose uncle was Bruce Wayne but I said that he was dating Batgirl so you then figured out that Bats and I were Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. And for the rest of them. 2 hours after the Young Justice appears Danny Fenton and his 11 friends show up out of the bloom." Dick said.

"How do you know that?" Wally and Conner asked.

"Hey I'm a detective remember." Dick said with a smirk.

"Wow I see why you like him." Kara whispered to Zatanna.

The team then spent to rest of the day touring Amity Park. Danny, Sam, Dani and Valarie were happy to show them around the town. They then booked the place where they would celebrate Danny, Dani and Sam's birthday. Thanks to Bruce Wayne they were able to book a part of the beach and the Nasty Burger that was behind the beach for the evening.

Eventually they got tired and went to bed back at their hotel while Valarie went back to her new home, the Old Fenton Works.

~00000~

The Next Day on Danny's birthday Sam was inside the Manson Green House that stayed in Amity Park. Sam was glad that she had at least one thing that was similar with her parents' personality, they all loved nature.

Sam then noticed Danny and Robin walk in. Sam noticed Danny was wearing a jacket and shivering and that was not normal for the half ghost hero.

"Hey Sam you ready for the day?" Robin asked.

"Close the door cold air is not good for the plants. Humidity opens their pores." Sam said a bit too rashly. "Oh and happy birthday Danny." She said after she closed the door and before she kissed him on the check.

But when she kissed him she felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"It feels like a meat locker to me." Danny said while shivering. "Could you turn up the heat or something?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What's with you, it must like 95 degrees in here or something."

"I don't know. Ever since I woke up this morning I just can't seem to get warm." Danny replied.

Danny then accidently touched Robin's arm and a cold chill was sent down his spine.

"Wow I've heard of ghosts sending chills down your spin but that chill was too weird." Robin said.

"Well maybe I'm coming down with something." Danny said.

"Well you are defiantly not whelmed your skin looks paler than usual." Robin said.

"Well let's go guys, maybe being outside will cure Danny of his chills. And besides we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Sam said as she started walking out. Danny and Robin then followed but none of them noticed some blue mist escape from Danny and freeze one of the plants.

They then met up with the rest of the team in their civvies. They all wished Danny and Dani a happy birthday. (Tip for those of you who forgot Valarie is the newest Member of Young Justice)

As they were walking they noticed the production that was happening. People where cutting down trees and uprooting nature to continue building more buildings that would serve no purpose to society.

"Uh. Urban life, so thrilled to live in the 21st century." Sam said sarcastically.

"Me too." Valarie said then she started listing the new places that had recently been built and saying how cool they were.

"Valarie have you ever thought of dating a ghost?" Danny asked.

"No why." Valarie asked.

"Go to the Ghost Zone and find Tucker I think you two would make a perfect couple. Or you'd be great lovebirds." Danny said.

"Didn't he say that he'd be here for your birthday?" Valarie asked.

"Yes I did." Tucker said as he appeared out of know where.

"Tucker is that you?" Valarie asked shocked. "Then again you are made of technology so it makes sense."

"See you know him, he knows you, you like him, he likes you. You two would make perfect lovebirds." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

Then the most amazing thing happened, Valarie who was a black girl blushed and Tucker who had titanium skin blushed as well.

They then noticed one of the building's get destroyed and they turned around and saw Undergrowth in a tall threatening position.

"…Or you could destroy things." Sam said nervously.

Undergrowth then attacked again and they all got pushed back. Danny looked around and noticed all the construction workers had left.

"G-G Going G-G-Ghost." Danny said as he shivered.

He then flew up to Undergrowth's head.

"Sorry don't have a green thumb." Danny said while ironically his had was glowing green with ecto energy.

He then fired the ecto energy and it completely broke Undergrowth's arm.

"Now neither to you." He said.

A vine then wrapped around the team before they could go and get changed into their hero clothes. Undergrowth's arm that was holding some of the construction equipment then fell down above the team. They noticed they couldn't break the vine so they called the most powerful of their group.

"Danny." They all yelled.

Danny then saw them in trouble and he flew down grabbed them and turned them intangible and then flew them out of the death trap.

After Danny put them down he turned and flew back to Undergrowth.

"Undergrowth hu? Looks to me like you're overgrown." Danny said as he continued to attack and rip apart the plant ghost.

Undergrowth kept on repairing his body after each blow. "You can't destroy a being who is able to regenerate himself." He said.

He then sent large Venus Flytraps at Danny who then started using his aerial combat skills to evade the plants then he created a large ecto ball.

"You can't regenerate if you're a bunch of ashes." Danny yelled as he was about to throw the blast but then he shivered.

He dropped the Ecto Ball and then the vines surrounded him. Undergrowth then sent vines after the team and since some civilians had shown up all they could do was run and show fake fear.

They all got captured by the vines and were brought to Undergrowth's face.

"Such limited life forms. Although instant destruction is an option, I feel that a replanting would be more productive." Undergrowth said as he smirked. Then his head popped open and sleep spores flew out of his head.

Their vision then started to dim as they watched Undergrowth.

"Rejoice because a new era is taking root." He said.

~00000~

The team minus Wally, Tucker and Sam woke up on a large tree 1 hour later.

"Holy Halfa, the whole city's a giant back yard." Danny said.

Then they noticed some large Venus Flytraps coming towards them and barring their teeth at them.

"I guess this is what happens when we eat Vegetables. They try to eat us." Dani said.

Danny, Conner, Kara and Dani tried using their strength to break the vines but that worked to no avail.

"Jeez these vines are like Kryptonite just without the pain and with Sap." Conner said.

"Yes the growth if far stronger than any meat creature." Undergrowth said as he appeared. "No matter how powerful they think they are."

Danny then tried to create ecto blasts to blast at Undergrowth but then two plants stuck onto his hands and drained the energy.

"The ghost plants are blocking my ghost energy, and I can't go intangible either." Danny said. "Kara, Connor, try your heat vision."

Their eyes glowed red and they attempted to shoot the red energy from their eyes but then plants came and stuck to their faces. Before Danny could speak another two plants attached to Megan's head and two vines wrapped around Zatanna's mouth.

"Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along. Mankind is just a weed in the garden of life, a weed that can be removed." Undergrowth said.

"Well Danny and Danielle are Halfas, M'gann is a Martian, Kaldur is an Atlantean and Conner and Kara are Kryptonians. Just wanted to throw it out there." Robin said.

"Danny Phantom vows to no plant." Danny said as he continuously tried to get free.

"Vows we can't even wiggle our fingers." Dani said.

"Your daughter is right. Observe your once proud progressive metropolis." Undergrowth said as he moved out of the way to show the large plant brain that was in the middle of the city. "The mind vine allows me to control the inhabitants every movement. Why should I burden myself with the destruction of this city if I can have its own inhabitants do it for me? Once the way is cleared my children will be and grow anew. My will, will be spread around the world and the concrete jungle will become a real jungle." He said as he laughed evilly.

"If I can't stop you someone will." Danny said as he shivered.

"Really such as." Undergrowth said.

They then heard a car driving and they saw a large monster truck with the Bat Symbol on it driving with blades through the vines.

The blades were cutting a lot of the vines before it came to a stop. Out of the car jumped Batman and Kid Flash. The Monster Truck then transformed into Tucker. **(AU: Remember what Tuck's powers are. Also remember he is a ghost. If you forgot then go back to chapter 5)**

Tucker, Kid Flash and Batman then started attacking and cutting down the vines. But it wasn't long until the mind vine caught them two.

"He's controlling everyone. After us there is no one left." Valarie said.

And then it clicked in Danny's mind. "Hey where's Sam?"

"Ahh yes the gothic female. Every garden needs a caretaker." Undergrowth said as a large purple plant shot out of the ground. Then Sam emerged from the flower with vines around her body.

She was in green Grass clothing with the Bat Symbol on her chest. Her eyes were plant green and her hair was a mess.

"Sam." Danny, Robin and Dani said.

"Green's a good colour on you." Valarie said.

"Her love of Vegetation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside with." Undergrowth said as he played with her as if she was a puppet. "I can show her the ropes or vines so to speak."

"Flesh walkers your bodies are needed for work." Sam said in a dark tone.

"Great my two least favourite things, veggies and work." Dani said just before the mind vines attached to everyone in the team except Danny.

"…And nourishment." Sam said as a giant plant with giant teeth appeared behind her and growled.

Danny's emotions them tapped into his ghost powers again and the vines that restricted him froze before he broke them.

Danny then flew away with all his might.

"Stop him." Undergrowth yelled before Sam flew in front of Danny.

"Join us Danny. The Growth is Family." Sam said darkly.

"I already got one thanks and I'm still working the bugs out of it." Danny replied as vines wrapped around his arms.

Ice then flowed out of his body again and froze the plants. Danny then broke free and flew into the air.

"At least they can't reach me up here. No such thing as flying plants." Danny said but then Undergrowth appeared in front of him.

"I am everywhere." He yelled.

Danny then turned around and flew in the other direction. "He might be everywhere out here but I know one place he's not." Danny said.

But then Undergrowth appeared in front of him again. Danny tried to fly away be he kept on evading him.

Danny then lit his hands in ecto energy and he blasted his way through.

Danny then continued flying towards the portal that was in the Guys in White facility.

"Ah, too cold." Danny said as he grabbed himself to try and warm himself up. "Can't stay air born." He said as icicles grew on his body.

The then fell to the floor but turned intangible before he could hit the floor and landed in the sewer before it turned into ice. Danny then broke out of the ice and gasped for air. But then he saw his girlfriend who he didn't really want to see right now.

"Become Danny, become part of the growth." Sam said.

Danny then got up and had to resort to running away. He ran and vines followed him then he saw a ladder and quickly climbed it so that he could get back to the surface. As he climbed through the sewer plate he became so cold that his skin became blue.

"I got to get inside." Danny said as he shivered. The sewer plates then burst open and lots of vines flew out and form Undergrowth's head. All the heads then launched multiple spikes at Danny who just turned intangible and phased into the building. He then ran to the lab with the portal as a lot of vines spread into the rooms of the place. He had to phase through some rooms to get there quicker and he happened to phase through a bathroom.

Danny then stopped and walked back to the mirror. He saw his skin was blue and his hair had been frozen in a position that made it look like fire.

"I know I don't have time but I have to fix this." Danny said before he turned on the hot water and wet his hair and put it back to normal then he ran out of the room to continue looking for the portal.

He then found himself in the lab with the portal.

"The Ghost Zone, my only chance." Danny said as he started running towards the Ghost Zone. But then a vine came from the door and wrapped around his leg. Ice then covered it before it broke.

Danny continued running until Sam stopped him.

"Stay Danny. Stay and rule with me." Sam said in a dark seductive voice.

"I always thought you ruled Sam, just not like this." Danny said. "I'll b-be b-back a-and I'll save you and everyone."

Sam had a look of disappointment on her face but then she attacked by launching the vines at him.

Danny then turned intangible and ran through the vines and Sam. "I promise." He yelled as he dived into the Ghost Zone.

~00000~

Danny woke up and found himself underwater.

He then gasped and looked around before he noticed the oxygen mask on his face.

"Ah good morning sleeping beauty." Frostbite said while giving Danny a fright.

"Frostbite, Hey wait a minute, where am I?" Danny asked and then he noticed he was floating in his tiny whites. "Where are my clothes?" He said in an embarrassed tone.

"This is a medical facility in the Realm of the Far Frozen and you are floating in a de-icing chamber. Your clothes are in the wash, there were a lot of burns in your shirt. As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me great one." Frostbite said.

"Well what I can tell you isn't good, Amity Park, my former home, completely over run Undergrowth, a psycho freaky plant ghost." Danny said.

"I have heard tale of this Undergrowth." Frostbite said as he looked at a hologram of the evil ghost. "A powerful ghost he is, capable of regenerating him and producing numerous killer offspring. He will be impossible to defeat."

"Tell me about it. I tried to stop him but I don't remember much after the cold sensation started taking me over." Danny said.

"Ahh yes, the cold sensation." Frostbite with a smirk. He then walked to a monitor that showed Danny's body and there was a small blue dot flashing inside his chest. "Your Central core reading indicates extreme cold, as if your body is self generating it. I sensed it within you the last time we met."

"How is that possible?" Danny asked.

Frostbite then chuckled as he walked back to Danny. "You become invisible, pass through solid objects and make beams of energy from your hands and you ask how this is possible." Frostbite said.

Then it hit Danny like a ton of bricks. "You mean this is a new ghost power?" Danny asked.

"Precisely. Though new to you it may be rest assured it is an ability very familiar to my people." Frostbite said as he created an ice crystal in his hand and started playing around with it. "We are quite well trained in its use." He then shot ice on the floor and made a Danny Phantom ice statue. "Off course there are more practical uses for it as well."

Frostbite then transformed the ice crystal in his hand into a sword and cut the Danny Phantom statue in half thus giving Danny a fright.

"Teach me, uh when my clothes are ready." Danny said nervously.

~00000~

For the next few hours Frostbite trained Danny on the power of ice. He knew that the audience was there to see him mess up.

While Danny tried he kept come accidently hitting the Yetis until he could actually control the powers.

Once he started to gain proper control he excelled at learning how to use the power.

~00000~

Eventually Danny finished several years of training in a few hours.

He was standing at the edge of the far frozen with Frostbite and a few other yetis.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Danny said. "I don't know how I can thank you and your people enough."

"You can thank us by using your new abilities to rid your world of the evil ghost vermin that infests it." Frostbite said.

"Yeah, I just… what if I can't beat him? If I can never go home again? Maybe I could just stay here with you?" Danny asked.

"NO." Some of the yetis yelled in fear.

"Fear is natural Danny Phantom, charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero." Frostbite said. "A hero must always believe that he will win and your new abilities just may help. Be mindful you control the power, it does not control you."

"Thanks." Danny said as he shook Frostbite's hand but then ice grew on it. "Uh sorry. Bye everyone." Danny said as he turned around to say goodbye but then they all screamed and ran away.

Danny then flew into the air towards the Ghost Portal.

~00000~

In the human world the Ghost portal in the Guys in white facility opened and Danny flew out.

He then let his hand glow with ecto energy and he took a look at the lab and noticed it was covered in thorns, roots and vines.

"If the lab looks like this then I can't imagine the rest of the town." Danny said then he turned intangible and flew through the roof.

He then emerged from the roof and looked at all the plants around.

"Danny." He heard Sam's voice call him.

He then flew towards where he heard the voice.

"This place is deserted. No signs of human, Kryptonian, Martian, Ghost or Halfa life anywhere. I got to find Tucker or…" Danny said before he started shivering.

"I control the power, the power doesn't control me." Danny said before he stopped shaking.

"Danny." Sam's voice said again and then Danny noticed the Giant tree in the middle of the city that looked gothic with its purple leaves.

Danny then flew towards the tree and looked at the purple flowers that were on the ground.

"Welcome Back." Sam said in a dark tone before she emerged from the tree. "I thought you had gone for good."

Danny then noticed her outfit. She was in her full batgirl outfit just it was now green. Her gloves were had thorns coming out of them. Her cape was green and curved up like how a vampire's would from the neck. She wore a dark plant crown the bat symbol on her chest was black and had a purple rose in the middle.

"Sam we have to get you out of here." Danny said.

"No I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new. They need me. I'm their new mother." Sam said.

"What? You won't even babysit your cousins. And I don't think Danielle would like it if she had plants for brothers and sisters. We have to get out of here now. Where is everybody else?'' Danny asked.

Sam then clicked her fingers and then the purple plants opened up and Danny saw all the inhabitants of the city and the Young Justice, Batman and Tucker all knocked out inside the plants.

"Our friends, our families. What are you doing?" Danny asked angrily.

"They will be used as nutriments for the children, all that matters now are the children." Sam said.

Then Undergrowth emerged from the ground.

"And you will make a fine meal for them two." Undergrowth said.

He then hit Danny into the ground.

Danny then got up and saw the vines coming at him. He then flew up and out of the way.

Undergrowth continued to fire vines at Danny but Danny started using ecto energy to cut the vines and attack. Danny then launched a large ecto blast and cut Undergrowth's arm off.

Undergrowth then smirked before his arm grew back and then he pointed towards Danny.

"Plant Justice, Batman, attack the boy." He commanded.

The Young Justice then flew out of their plant pods with vines attached to them and then they started to attack Danny.

Danny sighed before he started facing off against his team, Batman and Tucker.

Danny quickly fought them but they started to overpower him. With birdarangs, arrows, water, heat vision, batarangs, magic, telekinesis, vines, kinetic fields and ecto blasts firing at him he was quickly overwhelmed.

He then got knocked onto the vine covered ground. As he stood up vines wrapped around him then Sam approached.

"You must take root. Become one with us." She said evilly.

"Stop please. Sam you can't let him win." Danny said but then another vine covered his mouth. And he started to get pulled underground. "No wait…"

"You have done well daughter." Undergrowth said. "You will have the honour of feeding him to the children when he is ripe."

"Yes Father." She said evilly.

Deep down inside the plants Danny was trying to break free of the vines.

Then he remembered what Frostbite said. **"Now then concentrate. Let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out."**

"Let… Me… GO." He yelled as his eyes flashed icy blue.

On the surface Undergrowth and Sam then noticed ice grow out of the hole that Danny had just been sucked into and then ice flew into the air.

They then saw Danny floating above the hole with his eyes glowing icy blue and they were glowing to such an extent that his whole eye look icy blue.

"Bundle up. It's gonna get chilly." Danny said as he let out an icy shockwave.

The ice hit Undergrowth and he froze over but then he broke free. He then unleashed the Young Justice and Batman on Danny again.

Danny then flew over to Batman and he kept dodging the Batarangs that were thrown at him. Danny then went one on one against the Dark Knight but for he tripped him and froze the mind vine that was controlling him.

Danny then focussed on Robin. Robin fought a lot like Batman so Danny took him down easily.

Danny's focus then shifted to Kid Flash who was running at him to try and take him down. Danny anticipated KF's moves before he manoeuvred around him and froze his feat to the floor and then he froze the Mind vine that was attached to him.

Danny then confronted Aqualad and needless to say that was easy. As Danny anticipated Aqualad used his Water Bearers to manipulate water instead of electricity. As the water escaped he froze the water and the Water Bearers. Then Danny froze the mind vine.

Danny then saw Superboy coming for him and he noticed that his eyes were glowing red. Danny then decided to counter S-Boy's heat vision with his ice vision. Since Danny was a lot more powerful his ice stopped Superboy's heat vision and froze his face. Then Danny went and cut the mind vine.

Danny then saw Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket team up cause they had seen how easily Danny took out the others.

Danny knew he needed an ace so he breathed in and then his signature ghostly wail erupted from his mouth. But this time the waves were blue instead of green. That instantly pushed all of them back before they could attack and froze the mind vine off of them.

Dani Phantom then came and let out her own Ghostly wail that hit into Danny and pushed him onto the ground. Danny then disappeared in a puff of green smoke and then he appeared behind her. He then grabbed her head and then focussed on their link. Through his link he focused on her ice core and then he shut off her ghost powers. Then he froze the mind vine and then placed her on the floor.

Danny then saw Supergirl who he knew was a lot more powerful then Superboy so freezing her eyes would be useless. So then Danny flew into the air and then he flew down at Supergirl as he turned intangible. He then flew into her body and created enough ice that would hold her while breaking the mind vine.

Danny then Saw Valarie and Tucker fly towards him. Titanium Tucker then transformed into a large metal Dragon and shot ecto fire at Danny while Red Huntress used her wide range of ecto weapons to attack. Danny then flew up into the air and spun around thus making ice spears shoot out of him and pin Titanium Tuck and Red Huntress to the ground, without killing them and while taking down the mind vines.

Danny then flew out and looked at Undergrowth and Sam.

"Come and get some." He said.

Two large vines then wrapped around Danny and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Watch out the Weatherman predicted a cold snap." Danny said as he froze the vines and broke them.

Undergrowth's size then shrank a little bit.

"Hey Cabbage face. Haven't ya heard that cold air is bad for the plants?" Danny said before he smirked.

He then turned intangible and flew into the ground where all of his roots were.

Danny then started firing ice at all the roots while undergrowth shrank and shrank.

Ice then started to grown over all the vines on the outside world.

"No you can't do this. My children. NO. This is my domain. My offspring will inherit the earth." Undergrowth yelled before Danny flew out of the floor.

"Dude I don't know if you realise this but you're a terrible father." Danny said as he smirked. The then started pounding the ghost plant into a vegetable garden.

"As the deputised protector of Amity Park, I hope you enjoyed your but kicking experience." Danny said then he created a snow ball and put an ecto blast inside it.

Danny then threw it at Undergrowth. It left a hole inside his chest that got fixed but then he started to feel the power of the ice. He was about to explode but then Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in before he exploded.

"No." he yelled as he got sucked into the metal cylinder.

~00000~

A few hours later they were all on the beach Bruce Wayne had rented for Danny's birthday having their all night beach party.

Danny's now ghost parents and sister found their way to the Human world to come to the party.

It may have been Danny and Dani's birthday but they were also celebrating Sam's birthday that would happen in a week.

They were all really enjoying themselves at the party and as the night ended Danny invited Tucker into the Team.

~00000~

Undergrowth flew into Plasmius's Lair in the Ghost Zone. Inside he saw the seven screens with the members of the Light, Pamela and Jeremy Manson and Vlad Plasmius.

"Was your mission a success?" Vlad asked.

"It was far better than a success." Undergrowth said. "Not only did I get the DNA of Samantha Manson but I also got the DNA of the rest of the Young Justice and Batman." He said as he pulled out the multiple vials of blood.

"With all of these the light's plan will be a lot more effective that we had previously hopped." Queen Bee Said.

"Plasmius with this blood sample you can create our perfect daughter." Pamela asked.

"Of course." Vlad said. "But with all Undergrowth got the Entire Justice League will end up seeing the Light." But then he paused.

"Tell me do you still have Mr Roy Harper on ice." Vlad asked.

"Yes we do." Vandal Savage said before a video feed of Speedy popped onto his screen.

"I'd a blood sample from him as well." Vlad said darkly.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay and before you ask Speedy doesn't appear in the next chapter. Some things need to happen before he can come.**

**Dani: Okay I am getting scared for what will happen later.**

**Robin: SO what is the light planning, who will join the team next? Stay whelmed, read and review to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date or Danny Fate

Chapter 8: Double Date or Danny Fate

**Shadow: Members of the mortal world welcome back. Okay time for a brief recap. Valarie joined Young Justice. Undergrowth came, Sam became a Halfa, Amity Park got invaded, Danny learned to control his ice powers and Tucker/Titanium Tuck joined the Young Justice.**

**Artemis: Now chances are Danny, Sam, Dick and Zatanna are going on a Double Date.**

**Shadow: JEEZ SPOILERS.**

**Dani: look at the title. What else could happen? Oh yeah guys this is the one time CA15 will be nice and include some romance.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"**Two sixteen year olds have to go on a double date with two fourteen year olds. Great what could go wrong?" **Danny thought to himself as he got ready for his date with Sam.

Danny couldn't believe how this had happened. Bruce Wayne the Batman had to go to some business meeting, Alfred Pennyworth had a family matter to deal with and Sam had a date. Now Batman wouldn't leave his adopted son Dick Grayson alone in his house even though he allowed him to beat the crap out of super villains on a day to day basis. Then at Mount Justice, Conner had moved to Metropolis, M'gann had gone to visit Mars, Kaldur was in Atlantis, Dani was with Artemis, Raquel, Valarie and Kara, Tucker was nowhere to be found and Wally was probably with Tucker, Red Tornado was somewhere else and for some reason Dr Fate didn't want Zatanna on her own inside the mountain so she had to tag along with the two halfas and boy wonder. (Last chapter Sam became a halfa)

He knew that they were going someplace fancy so he knew had to dress for the occasion, but he wasn't a teen who had a super rich adopted father/uncle or could change his clothes by saying a magical incantation, no, he was just your normal teen who lived with his aunt and cousin who where both also broke.

"Oh come on, where can I find something to where?" Danny grumbled. "The only thing I can where is my uniform from Gotham Academy."

Danny then thought of an idea. He opened the Fenton Thermos and Desiree fell out.

"Desiree I wish I had a nice tux that is flexible for my date." Danny said.

Desiree sighed. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She said.

"Okay now I wish you would return to the ghost zone…" Danny said but then quietly added as part of his own joke. "…where you can probably find some love."

Desiree heard the whole wish and granted it right away then went into the ghost zone to find a soul mate.

The Halfa new that the others would meet him in an hour so he had time to go and make sure the venue was perfect.

His body then turned into green energy before he disappeared to the venue.

Danny then appeared inside a restaurant at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Danny and Robin had arranged for some special changes to happen for the night. The manager of the restaurant agreed to get these free almost glowing ice sculptures that didn't melt almost as if he had been possessed by a teen ghost with glowing green eyes.

Danny watched as the glowing ice chandeliers were placed around the lights. Danny then made sure the Gothic theme was perfect for where Sam would sit at the table.

"Wow I guess Sam was right, I do have a future in organising events. But sadly I'm going to be an astronaut a." Danny said.

Before he wouldn't have thought it was possible for him to get that job but now because of the Justice League and Young Justice he could finally explore the vastness of space.

Danny's ghost sense then went off and he turned around and looked behind him.

He then saw Dick Grayson in a suit similar to his, Sam Manson in a beautiful gothic black and purple dress and Zatanna Zatara in another beautiful dress.

While some guys (Tucker, Wally) would drool when they saw their incredibly hot beautiful date Danny would lose control of his powers specifically his intangibility. Danny's pants then fell down like when he used to talk to Paulina in the early stages of his powers.

Danny then noticed it and pulled up his pants before the other teens could laugh.

"Wow Danny what was that?" Dick asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Uh… I'm falling for Sam." Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Aw that is so sweet Danny." Sam said as she also tried to hold back her giggling

They then stopped giggling when they saw their table. Needless to say they were shocked. They had a great view of the city, the decorations were great and it looked as if Cupid came and set up for them.

"Danny did you organise this?" Sam asked as she took notice of the Gothic theme that focused mostly around her seat.

"I had a little help from the Boy Wonder." Danny said before they all sat down.

"Wow Danny this is just a date, what happens on our 1 year anniversary?" Sam asked.

"Trip to the moon." Danny said as he shrugged.

Their waiter then came up to them.

"Bonjour Young Sirs and Madams. What would you like to drink?" he asked in a French accent.

Although they were in Paris with no adults around having a romantic moment they still followed the rules and didn't order any alcohol and ordered regular drinks.

They continued to chat and enjoy their evening. Eventually they ordered their meals. As normal Sam ordered the vegetarian meal while the others ordered normal meals. As they enjoyed their dinner they didn't know that they were being watched.

~00000~

Klarion waited for the right moment to strike. He was setting a trap for his older brother, who he had trapped in that helmet he loved so much, Dr Fate.

He knew that whoever wore the Helmet of Fate would still have some of their consciousness in Fate so he just needed to put the girl in Danger and his big brother would be here in no time.

"Teekl." Klarion called to his witch cat. "They're about to leave. Follow them and pounce at the right time."

Teekl then wined as if to say '_why can't you do it yourself witch boy?'_

Klarion just glared at his cat before it left to do its job.

"Soon brother you will see the light." He said evilly as his eyes became red.

~00000~

Danny, Sam, Dick and Zatanna were walking along side the River Seine having a good time and enjoying themselves.

Danny couldn't help but figure out something bad would happen and then he felt it. He felt that same thing inside him that he always felt whenever he saw Zatanna or Dr Fate, just this time it felt more like pain than energy.

Just then a giant cat monster that was about the size of an American Basketball player jumped out and pushed Zatanna into the River Seine.

Danny was about to jump in and turn the Cat intangible but then a magic blast blasted them back.

They turned around and saw Klarion.

"Well, well if it isn't the babies here to play." Klarion said as he grinned evilly.

Danny then let his halfa energy flow over him and he turned into Phantom Strike. He then aimed his bow and shot some frozen arrows.

"Sam, try and see if you can get Zatara out of the water with your powers, I'll handle witch boy. Dick, you go get changed." Phantom Strike commanded as he continued to attack using his magical ecto arrows.

Dick then ran towards the bathroom because he knew he couldn't fight in his tux while Sam tried focusing on the plant life under the river.

Then a sonic boom occurred and Dr Fate flew from the air and into the water. Then outshot the demon cat and then Dr Fate who was holding his host's Daughter.

Zatanna was coughing out water and was taking deep breaths.

From what Danny could tell Doc Fate seemed angry but his reason of being angry was unknown to the Halfa.

"Klarion! You tried to summon me here by putting this girl's life in danger. If you wish to fight me brother then so be it." Fate said.

The two then started attack using their full power on each other.

Danny continued to fire Arrows in hopes of helping Dr Fate. Phantom Strike actually noticed that his arrows combining with Fate's magic actually made them a lot more lethal against Klarion.

Something inside Danny told him what he had to do and he couldn't ignore it. Danny then shot up into the air and grabbed the Dr Fate Helmet then he turned it intangible and it slid off the head of its wearer. Danny didn't know why but he was just driven to do this. Danny then threw up the helmet and overshadowed it.

They all watched as Zatara fell and landed in Robin's arms. They then watched as two twin gold rings formed under the helmet and split and travelled up and down the air making Dr Fate's outfit appear but for Danny's size.

They then all watched as two more twin rings appeared at the waist but these ones were white. They travelled up the body and over the helmet and then the colours of the outfit changed. Everything that was meant to be blue was now black and everything that was meant to be golden was now white. Fate's Helmet was now snow white and you could see the glowing green eyes underneath the helmet. A quiver full of arrows then grew on his back and a bow appeared in his hand.

"I am Fate Strike." Fate Strike yelled in a mix between Danny's voice and Dr Fate's Voice but mostly Danny's.

He then notched a glowing Arrow and fired it at Klarion. The Lord of chaos was so shocked that he didn't see the Arrow coming.

"Seriously how could you miss a glowing gold Arrow." Fate Strike said before he fired more arrows.

Klarion regained his composure and started attacking Fate Strike. Fate Strike dodged and attacked but then he thought of an idea.

He then turned around and shot an Arrow at Teekl. The Arrow hit the cat dead on and it got knocked out.

Fate Strike then breathed in and an ear piercing wail erupted from the Helmet and hit into Klarion before he disappeared with the cat.

Fate Strike then lowered to the ground and pulled off the helmet to show a grinning Danny Fenton.

The then placed the Helmet in Zatara's hands.

"Turns out if a ghost is powerful enough they can separate Dr Fate from his host and overshadow him. Fate hated the feeling of having someone else come and take over his body so he made a promise that as long as Zatanna is alive he will allow Zatara to remove the helmet for specific days; Zatara's Birthday, Zatanna's birthday, 21st of December to 3rd of January , Father's Day, Zatanna's wedding and Easter. But he will return immediately afterwards." Danny said.

"Wow Danny really is the most powerful on our team." Robin said. "I'm overwhelmed."

Shortly after that Zatara became Dr Fate but not before talking to his daughter for a second and then they continued their double date.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Dani: I thought Danny might say I love you to Sam.**

**Shadow: don't worry it will come. Now some of you guys must be wondering about Speedy but don't worry he'll come when the time is right. **

**Dani: Wait Daddy's gonna say that he loves Sam. Yes! When will Dad say I love you to mom? What will happen next? Read and Review to find out and tell us what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rise of the Wonder Girl

Chapter 9: Rise of the Wonder Girl

**Shadow: Okay ladies and Gents a new character from season two will be joining the team but she will still be the same age as she was in 2016 also she will have a few differences. Also according to CA15, in this story the Danny Phantom episode, Torrent of Terror happened before Danny's family died, so before the beginning of the story. Why is that relevant? Because it is.**

**Danny: But time for the Brief recap. Previously on Phantom Strike, Robin, Zatanna, Sam and I went on a double date. Klarion followed us and attacked. I overshadowed Dr Fate and then got him to make a deal so that Zatanna would be able to see her father a few times a year.**

**Dani: Now we can take a look at the Demigod Adventures of Wonder Girl.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

As far as the team knew the only members of the Justice League that visited them was usually, Batman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman (Since he adopted Conner as his son and since Kara joined the team) and Red Arrow occasionally but today was a shock when Wonder Woman walked into the Cave.

All the guys despite most of them having girlfriends just stared in shock at the beauty that was Wonder Woman. She spoke with Batman about something and then she punched in a code into the computer by the Zeta Beam Teleporter and then they all saw another younger female counterpart of the Justice League walk in.

The girl who walked in was Wonder Girl. As she walked in the room seemed electrified literally.

"Team this is Cassie Sandsmark, She is also Wonder Girl and she will be joining your team." Wonder Woman said. "Oh and boys if any of you flirt with her you will be answering to her father."

Danny then heard Lightning role of in the distance and then his mind clicked. She seemed electrifying, there was suddenly thunder, and Wonder Woman was all the proof they needed for the existence Greek Gods. She was a demigod daughter of Zeus.

"It's okay we all have girlfriends." Danny and Robin said in sync quickly.

Danny figured Robin had also figured out and that didn't surprise him.

Danny then introduced himself and then introduced the rest of the team.

Cassie was about to speak but then a tornado appeared in the room. Out of the tornado stepped a man in winged sandals, a toga and was holding a Caduceus.

"Hermes." Wonder Woman and Cassie said in a shocked tone before they bowed down to the god.

"Diana, Cassie, great news your father requests that you two come with the Young Justice for some big event." Hermes said.

"Zeus needs us?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Hermes said before he clapped his hands. A lightning bolt then hit into the building and the Team along with the Messenger of the Gods disappeared.

Batman and Red Tornado were left.

"Great I was about to send them on a mission." Batman mumbled to himself.

~00000~

Danny stood up and looked in the mirror and gasped. He was in Greek armour. The armour had his logo on it and he also noticed he was in his ghost form and his quiver was strung to his back. He also had a shield strapped to his right arm and his bow was lying on the floor.

Danny then turned around and saw the rest of the team on the floor as well as Red Arrow and Wonder Woman. They (except Wonder Woman) were all in Greek Armour that was customized for them. Danny couldn't help but notice that everyone had some form of Greek weapon.

Danny had his regular bow and Arrows, the same with Dani, Cassie had a lightning bolt sword and Kaldur had a trident. Roy's bow had the symbol of the sun and Artemis's bow ironically had the mark of the moon. Wally had a Caduceus, Conner had spear, Robin had a hammer and everyone else all had swords.

"What the…? Where am I?" Roy asked.

"This looks like the mirror room of Aphrodite… in Mount Olympus." Wonder Woman said.

"Mount Olympus!" Everyone said in sync. The doors then opened and they walked out.

They walked through the halls until they arrived at the Throne Room of Olympus.

In the throne room they saw large chairs and at the head chair there was Zeus.

Everyone then bowed down to the god. Even though most of them were Christians, they still knew that they were in Zeus's Kingdom and that he had enough power to blast them into oblivion, unless you could go intangible or control lightning.

"Rise Mortals." Zeus said in a tone that radiated in confidence. They all stood up and looked at the large man.

"Usually I don't rely on mortals but from what I've heard you are a very formidable group. I've also heard that all of you are very powerful especially you." Zeus said as he pointed at Danny. "You see all of you will be represented by gods on this task. Wonder Girl and Phantom Strike will be represented by me, Aqualad will be represented by Poseidon, Quick Strike and Titanium Tuck will be represented by Hades, Wonder Woman will be represented by Hera, Miss Martian and Supergirl will be represented by Athena, Superboy will be represented by Ares, Kid Flash will be represented by Hermes, Red Arrow will be represented by Apollo, Artemis will ironically be represented by Artemis, Robin, Rocket and Red Huntress will be represented by Hephaestus, Zatanna will be represented by Aphrodite and Batgirl will be represented by Demeter. I will need you go on a quest to save Olympus. All of you will receive gifts from the god that you are representing."

"Uh lord Zeus if I may ask. Why am I being represented by you, instead of Hades?" Danny asked in a confused tone.

Zeus then let out a laugh of amusement. "Ahh Danny Phantom, your cluelessness is a good trait that you should never lose. As you are a halfa you gain the unique ability to copy any ecto powers you have been heavily exposed to. You one encountered the ghost version of one of my sons named Vortex and he gave you the ability to control the weather when you were exposed to his power." Zeus said then to prove his point he threw a lightning bolt at Danny who quickly stopped it.

They all then saw the lightning bolt shape into an arrow.

"Keep that it might come in handy in the near future." Zeus said before he became serious again. "Now go and save Olympus."

They then walked out of the Throne room of Olympus and saw conveniently placed Chariots that were attached to two Pegasai each, waiting for them.

"I'm guessing these will take us to where we need to go." Red Arrow said as he walked up to the Apollo Chariot.

"Looks like there are enough Chariots for those who can't fly and Wonder Girl." Wonder Woman said.

"Okay WG your father gave us the quest so take the lead." Danny said.

Wonder Girl then stood and the Chariot and at an incredible speed it shot into the air. Everyone who couldn't fly quickly got onto a chariot.

Robin got onto the Hephaestus chariot, Superboy got onto the Ares chariot, Red Arrow, got onto the Apollo chariot, Artemis got onto the Artemis Chariot, Zatanna got onto the Aphrodite chariot, Batgirl got onto the Demeter Chariot and Kid Flash got onto the Apollo chariot before they all shot into the air.

All the people who could fly quickly followed behind the chariots.

~00000~

Eventually they reached Grease where they would have to face some threat.

As they landed where Mount Olympus used to be they started looking around for any potential threats.

"Okay anyone have any idea what we are looking for?" Artemis asked.

"Anything that could be a threat to the gods." Wonder Girl said.

They all then felt a large tremor and saw a large hand break through the ground then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Something like that?" Phantom Strike asked as the rest of the arm followed the giant hand.

"Yeah, something like that." Wonder girl said.

They then saw the rest of the body break out of the ground showing some large man who looked like he was stitched together.

"Kronos." Wonder Woman said.

"Wait as in Father of the Gods, Kronos?" Kid Flash asked before he looked at his caduceus. "I have a stick with two snakes wrapped around it."

"Hal. Is this what my idiotic son sent to stop me? A bunch of children and an Amazon." Kronos said before he laughed evilly. "You shall make an excellent appetizer."

"Take him down, team." Phantom Strike commanded before they all jumped out of the before Kronos punched them into the ground. "Miss Martian link us up."

"**Already done." **Ms Martian said via telepathic link.

Phantom Strike sent out electric and ice arrows, while Red Arrow shot flame arrows, Artemis shot lunar arrows and Quick Strike shot Shadow and Ecto Arrows.

Robin used his hammer the set on fire and birdarangs while Batgirl used her sword, batarangs and her plant powers.

Kid Flash desperately tried to use his weapon and his speed to try and fight the giant but he was pretty useless.

Superboy used his spear, his heat vision and super strength while Supergirl used her sword, heat vision, super strength and super-breath to attack, thus making Superboy feel inferior.

Titanium Tuck turned into a lot of different mechanical monsters, shot ecto energy and used his sword while Red Huntress used a fury of ecto and electric weapons that had an effect on ghosts mostly but since Kronos had been cut into small pieces and thrown into the Underworld he counted as a ghost.

Wonder Girl used her lightning sword, her super strength and lightning to attack her grandfather while Wonder Woman used her advance sword skills and strength to attack.

Zatanna used her magic, her sword and magical love spells to distract and attack Kronos while Rocket used her sword and kinetic fields to keep him contained.

Aqualad used his trident, his electric powers and his control over water to attack the giant while Miss Martian used her sword, Telekinesis and metal attacks to attack Kronos.

"**Okay guys we need to think of some way to defeat this guy." **Phantom Strike said via telepathic link. **"KF how are you going with your gift from Hermes."**

"**Not so well. I wish I could learn how to use this thing."** Kid Flash said via Telepathic link and then as if on cue the snaked popped off the Caduceus and grew into very large Pythons that made Chronos looked like a normal person in the snake's eyes.

Everyone just stopped and stared as the Giant Pythons attacked the King of the Titans.

"**Wow cuz that's one hell of a boyfriend you have there." **Phantom Strike said via telepathic link. **"Okay enough gawking. Let's finish this. Zatanna, I need you to use a spell to keep him distracted for a few minutes. Once he is dazed, Titanium Tuck turn yourself into a large metal python as big as those two and constrict Kronos and Kid Flash control your snakes and make them help Tucker."**

They all then did what their team leader told them to do.

"**Batgirl, Rocket, I need you to contain him as well but in something that he can't break out of easily. I also want Tuck and KF's snakes gone before he is completely wrapped up." **Phantom Strike commanded.

The others did as they were told and soon Kronos was wrapped up like a blanket.

"**Okay Wonder Woman, Superboy push him into the ocean. Rocket open a small part of the hole in your field so that the water can flood into it. Miss M, I'm also going to need you and Aqualad to pull it out of the ocean while retaining the amount of water inside. After that, Supergirl I want you long with Red Huntress, Robin and Red Arrow to heat the water to an unbearable level. Then make a clear hole to his chest." **Phantom strike commanded.

They all then did what Phantom Strike wanted and they heard the shrikes of pain coming from the incredibly hot water.

Phantom Strike then flew up and then shot ice into the incredibly hot water. The heat and the cold reacted in such a way that it became rock but Kronos' chest was still exposed.

"Okay now who wants to use all their firepower on him now?" Danny asked as he smirked.

Wonder Girl summoned a lot and a lot of lightning onto her lightning sword. Phantom Strike notched 10 arrows at once and one of them was the lightning Arrow that Zeus had given him and breathed in. Zatanna built up a lot of magic, Artemis and Red Arrow also notched 10 Arrows. Rocket created a large force bubble, Supergirl charged up her heat vision and Quick Strike also notched 10 arrows while breathing in.

They then launched all their attacks that also included two ghostly wails before golden dust and a Greek helmet shot into the air. Once the helmet landed in front of Kid Flash it changed to a normal sized helmet.

"Souvenir." He said as he picked it up.

"You do know you get to keep the caduceus and the Chariot right." Danny said dryly.

"Yeah I know so these are three souvenirs for the price of one." Wally replied then he looked at the landmass that had been created by their attack. "So what are you going to call that island?"

"Wonder Island." Danny and Cassie said in sync.

"Good Name." Wally said. "Let me guess no boys allowed on the island."

"Yes." Wonder Woman, Artemis and Wonder Girl said.

"Looks like you aren't ironic anymore. So let's go back to Olympus and tell Zeus that we won." Cassie said.

~00000~

Back on Mount Olympus Zeus and Hera were congratulating the heroes. But for some reason Hera would not talk to Cassie.

"You children did well. And being the Generous man that I am I will give you all something." Zeus said.

Robin received brand new equipment that was made by Hephaestus. Aqualad received brand new water bearers that were forged by Cyclopes. Kid Flash received an all things science book. Superboy received the ability of flight. M'gann received the entire Hello Megan TV series and a brand new Bio Ship. Artemis received the lucky numbers to win enough money to get her out of her apartment and to fix her mother's disability. Zatanna received a book that would teach her all the magical spells that Zatara was going to teach her and that would make her a master sorcerer. Rocket received a pack that would allow her to travel to the bottom of Atlantis to visit her boyfriend (Kaldur). Danny received a book full of witty banter and a Phantom Cycle. Sam received a full gothic ensemble, with tickets to all the goth parties and concerts, gothic clothes, gothic may cup and a lot of other scary stuff that would make even Batman scared. Dani got a twelve year old version of the Batgirl outfit with the DP symbol on the bat. Cassie got two bracelets similar to Wonder Woman's and a truth lasso as well.

"Roy you gift is that we can tell you who can help you in your search for Speedy." Zeus said. "Once your girlfriend becomes more of a Hero than an Anti Hero she will lead you to your original."

Anyone who knew the clone of Roy Harper would be shocked to see him back flip and give a smile like a little kid.

They all then left Olympus to travel back to Happy Harbour while Wonder Woman went back to the Justice League.

"Okay Roy, who's ya girlfriend." Danny said.

Roy gulped. "Okay first of all, my name is now Robby so that we don't get confused when we find Roy." Robby said "And second of all, my girlfriend is Cheshire."

Most of the jaws of the team members where left hanging after Robby had said those lines.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 9. And the reason Artemis was ironic was because she had a boyfriend while being represented by Artemis.**

**Dani: Now you guys get to take a guess what will happen in the next chapter. And if you guess right or close enough CA15 will send you a preview of the story. Oh yeah this is only valid for the first person who guesses it right.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? What problems will we face? Will we run into the light? Stay whelmed, read and review to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Cheshire Cat

Chapter 10: The Cheshire Cat

**Shadow: Welcome to chapter 10 of Phantom Strike. Time for a brief recap of what happened previously. **

**Dani: Previously on Phantom Strike, Wonder Girl joined the team. They all went to Olympus and received a mission from Zeus. They defeated the Titan Kronos and got gifts from Zeus. Roy now Robby got told that to find Speedy they would need to turn Cheshire into more of a hero than an Anti Hero.**

**Shadow: Great now we can continue but wait I have to tell you something first. Remember Danielle is a clone of Danny and Sam AKA Danny Phantom and Plant Queen Sam AKA Phantom Strike and Batgirl, so she can't only be Dani Phantom am I right. **

**Dani: Also CA15 forgot to mention gifts for Tucker, Kara and Valarie in the last chapter. So Valarie got enough money to move out of her apartment with her dad. Kara got a large scrap book that had information and pictures about her home planet. Finally Tucker got a mask that would make him look human when he wanted to. Also in this chapter switches between a few days ago and today. Now we can continue.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

The wall of a jewellery exploded before Cheshire jumped out holding her sais.

Two arrows then hit her sais away then another came and clipped her mask off. Two arrows then came and trapped her feet in ecto goop.

When she looked up she saw two Arrow heads pointing at her. One was glowing green while the other was a normal arrow. She then looked past the Arrows and saw her favourite cousin and her favourite sister.

~0Past0~

"Cheshire is you girlfriend?" Artemis said in complete and utter shock. "When did this happen?"

"Well it all started when I was under the control of Sportsmaster." Robby began. "Cheshire took an interest in me and started flirting with me when I was in control of my mind. She gave me my first kiss when I was working with Aqualad on protecting Lex Luthor." He noticed everyone staring at him. "Hey I'm only four years old so cut me some slack. Most of my missions after that I encountered her and she kept flirting. I even found myself flirting back then eventually she ended up becoming an Anti Hero and we started dating."

He looked like he was struggling to let something else out.

"There is something else isn't there?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Robby stared. "I…"

~0Present0~

"Well, well. Artemis and Phantom Strike." Jade said as she looked at the two.

"Nice ring, are you gonna return that with all the jewels you stole?" Phantom Strike asked.

"Oh this?" Jade asked as she looked at the ring that was on her ring finger. "This was from my Fiancé. Artemis if you're lucky I'll let you be my bride's maid."

"I'd love the honour of being your bride's maid. But first we need you to do something." Artemis said.

~0Past0~

"You Proposed?" Danny, Artemis, Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, Wally, Sam, Dani, Zatanna and Raquel asked in shocked sync.

"And she said yes?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Robby said in an embarrassed tone. "But now we need to think of a plan."

~0Present0~

"What do you need me to do?" Jade asked in confused tone.

"Your fiancé Red Arrow is a clone as you should know." Phantom Strike said before he tossed a file at Cheshire's feet. "He is a clone of Roy Harper. As you should know he is currently obsessed with finding his original."

"We want you to find out where he is being kept. So that your boyfriend can stop feeling so sorry for himself and continue with his life." Artemis said.

"And if you do that we will wipe your slate clean and give you enough money to keep you and your future husband satisfied until you get jobs." Phantom Strike said.

"Just one question how did you know where I'd be?" Jade asked.

~0Past0~

"If we can get her to help us then we will need a small group of people to retrieve Speedy." Danny said. "Okay defiantly Red Lovebird and Artemis. I'll come as well and… Danielle you're with us."

"Great now I can put Echo to the test." Dani said.

"So how are we going to find her? She is only found when she wants to be." Robby said.

"Where exactly is Sportsmaster." Artemis asked.

"Sam and I took him down a few days ago and sent him to Belle Reve." Robin said. "Why."

Artemis glanced at Danny. "I know exactly how to Find Cheshire."

At Belle Reve Penitentiary Danny Phantom walked to Hugo Strange.

"Dr Strange we need to take Sportsmaster." Danny said.

"Why do you need him?" Strange asked. "He is going to be interrogated by Batman, he is needed to save the life of someone and… his daughter is getting married."

Danny then walked to Sportsmaster's cell as it opened.

"Good news Sportsmaster you are getting an early Parole for a few days." Phantom said as he cuffed his uncle in ecto hand cuffs.

Danny then took Lawrence Crook far from the prison and then he overshadowed him. Using his computer he sent a message to Jade that said the League of Shadows wanted her to steel some special jewellery from Gotham City.

~0Present0~

"Well this seems like a good idea." Jade said.

"So you're in?" Artemis asked.

"Yes I'm in. can I just keep one of these jewels?" she asked.

"No, unless you feel like paying." Phantom Strike said. "Now when you find him give us a call and four of us will be there will to help you."

Phantom Strike then walked back into the darkness and disappeared while the ecto Goop disappeared.

Jade put her mask back on and turned on the thermal view and noticed that there was absolutely no trace of Phantom Strike and Artemis.

"Wow their good." Jade said before she left.

~00000~

Danny, Dani, Artemis and Roy were busy waiting at the Nasty Burger that had recently been built in Gotham City.

They had received a message from Jade that told that said she knew where Speedy was being held. Robby had told her to meet them at the Nasty Burger in Gotham City.

While they waited they got their meal and Artemis swore that she would never come to this fast food place again.

Jade then walked in and kissed Robby before sitting down next to him. Artemis felt like she would never be able to get that out of her mind.

"Okay from what I learned, Roy is in Tibet." Jade asked.

"Tibet? That's all the way in China." Dani said.

"Yes. They've also been keeping him on ice ever since they took his arm off." Jade said.

"Why did they take his arm off?" Artemis asked.

"They needed enough of his DNA to Force grow Robby." Jade said.

"Force Grow?" Dani asked.

"They didn't know how long it would take to make me infiltrate the Justice League so they made sure I would be able to grow older. They created me as a baby and made me force grow until I was Roy's age, that way no one would find it weird that I never grew older." Robby said.

"Okay so he's still 15?" Danny asked. "So you aren't his son like Dani is my daughter or like Conner is S-Man's daughter. You're his older younger brother."

"Pretty much." Robby said. "So how are we going to get to Tibet?"

The two halfas smirked.

~00000~

5 hours later they were inside the Manson Private Jet that Sam had inherited once her parents died on their way to Tibet.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Artemis asked before everyone looked at Danny.

"Whoa why is everybody looking at me?" Danny asked.

"You are the person who comes up with plans." Robby said.

Danny then sighed before he looked at his Phantom Cycle that he had gotten from the Gods.

"Okay I'll create some cloud cover and a big storm." Danny said then he looked at Dani. "You said you're going as Echo this time right?"

"Yeah for the next few missions I'm Echo." Dani said proudly.

"Okay, Dani I'm going to need you to sneak in and disable the power and they will think it came from the Storm." Danny said before he looked at his cousins and soon to be cousin in law. "I'll then need you three to break in during the black out before the backup generators kick in. Dani once the backup generators turn on I want you to go and help them. If or when you guys get overwhelmed then come and let me know. So c'mon guys suit up cause we will land soon.

Danny then pressed a button on the controls and the plane changed into a sleek black jet that had YJ in red on the sides.

Dani then came back in her Echo outfit. It looked like her mom's outfit with the green gloves, boots and bat symbol but it also had the DP symbol inside the bat symbol. After came the rest of the group.

"Good you're here so let's land this puppy." Danny said.

~00000~

Once they landed they went to the Base that held Speedy.

When they arrived they saw the place was heavily guarded.

"Okay guys I'll go start the plan" Danny Phantom said before he shot into the air.

They then saw lightning spark in the sky before a snow and rain storm started.

"Echo, you're up." Artemis said before he niece shot her grapple gun and got into the building before turning intangible.

Echo looked around until she found the generators of the energy.

She then waited for some lightning bolts to hit the ground before she cut the power.

Artemis, Red Arrow and Cheshire all ran once the lights disappeared.

They ran into the buildings and took down all the guards that got in their way quickly. Soon the backup generators turned on and Dani was helping them take down the guards.

As they got closer to the ice chamber where Roy was more and more guards arrived.

"Okay we are starting to get overwhelmed." Artemis said. "And I'm down to my last 10 arrows."

"Should we call Phantom?" Red Arrow asked.

"I think we should." Cheshire said before tapped the distress signal button on her watch.

Everyone then heard a motorbike in the distance and then they saw the wall break down and Danny on his Phantom Cycle dive in and start attacking.

Danny then used his ecto and ice powers to shoot people down while clearing the way with his bike. Danny then made his quiver appear and gave some of his arrows to Artemis and Red Arrow before it disappeared again.

Danny then drove to the large doors that had ice on them and broke them down before Echo, Red Arrow, Artemis and Cheshire could get there.

When they finally arrived they saw Roy Harper inside an icing chamber.

Cheshire quickly typed down some commands on the computer by the side and the pod opened and Roy fell out into Red arrow's hands.

They then quickly left and went back to the plane and took off.

"Robby now that we are in the safety of the plane I have to tell you something." Jade said

"What?" Roby asked.

"I'm Pregnant." Jade said.

Danny, Artemis and Dani's jaws dropped while Robby just fainted.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And so it begins.**

**Dani: What are you talking about.**

**Shadow: I have no idea. So what will happen next read and review to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Discoveries

Chapter 11: Discoveries

**Shadow: Welcome back Mortals. It's been an exciting 10 chapters and now well life gets complicated.**

**Dani: But first a brief recap. Last chapter we discovered Red Arrow was getting married to Cheshire. Also I became Echo, the protégé of Batgirl who is the protégé of Batman. Also Danny, Artemis, Robby, Jade and I went and found Speedy and then Jade told Robby she was pregnant.**

**Robin: Is that all? Wait Artemis's sister's pregnant? Okay…**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Batman was looking at the five who had assembled in front of him.

"I received a distress call from somewhere in Washington earlier about a super villain threat to a 14 year old girl." Batman said. "This girl wants help to be freed from her super villain parents because they apparently conduct painful experiments on her. I want you five to go find this girl and rescue her as well as anyone else who might be captured there."

Danny, Sam, Dani, Robin and Artemis all nodded before they went to the old Bio-Ship and got ready to depart.

"Okay guys who can fly the Bio-Ship?" Danny asked.

"Your cousin can." Robin replied.

"Great." Danny said. "Now let's find this girl before something else happens to her."

They all piled into the Bio-ship before it took off for Washington.

"Okay guys, tonight is a nice evening where we will be spotted easily so we have to go stealth mode." Danny said. "And not just stealth, but full stealth."

"And how will you do that?" Artemis asked. "You kinda glow."

A white ring appeared on Danny's waist and split before it travelled up and down his body.

His gloves and boots were now Black, his hair was black and white and one eye was emerald ghostly green while the other was crystal blue.

"Now I am a Halfa." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

Danny then put on a hood that was black and like the one Green Arrow wore.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"New powers and weapons…" Sam began "but same old Danny."

"Oh and guys here are the Fenton Phones. Since M'gann is not with us we don't have the Telepathic link. I got the Fenton Phones heavily encrypted so that even Batman would have a problem hacking them. I also got them a special upgrade so that if they do get bugged or someone tries to hack the frequency we would know." Danny said.

"Wow. Who did you get to do that?" Robin asked.

"Tucker." Danny said proudly.

"Tucker did that? Will they work?" Artemis asked in an unsure tone.

"Of course." Danny said with a big grin on his face. "Sam and I once got Tucker to hack into the Watch Tower so that we would be able to find Vlad. And he made sure that we weren't detected."

Robin's jaw had dropped once Danny had said that.

"Okay we are nearing the place where Batman received the distress call." Artemis said. "Whoa I'm picking up a lot of…"

She didn't need to finish her sentence because 2 blue wisps of cold air escaped Danny and Dani's mouths and a purple wisp of warm air escaped Sam's mouth.

"Okay… so this is a ghost problem." Danny said. "Bring your ecto weapons."

The Bio-Ship then landed and they walked out.

Danny focussed on the Ecto Energy that he sensed and then he found out where it was.

"Okay guys, what has all that ecto energy is under ground in the sewers." Danny said.

They all then climbed down into the sewers and continued to walk until Danny stopped in front of a wall.

Danny then looked along the wall until he found a loose brick in the wall and pushed it in.

The Wall then opened to show a ghost portal.

"Okay guys change your stealth mode to Ghost Zone." Danny said before his clothes became as green as his one eye.

They all then changed the colour of their clothes and walked inside the portal.

At the other side of the portal they saw a lab mixed with a green house.

"Guys, is anyone else getting a really bad feeling here?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "I can't help but think that this is a trap."

Vines then circled around them and sleep spores then flew out of the roof and right at them.

~00000~

Danny opened his eyes and saw four figures in front of him. One was his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius, the other two ghost adults were… Sam's Parents and the last one was a blond haired 14 year old girl who looked exactly like Sam.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam asked. "What are you two doing with Vlad?"

"You are not our Daughter." Pamela said harshly. "This is our daughter Rose Manson."

"What I'm your daughter." Sam said.

"No our daughter is not some gothic freak." Jeremy said harshly.

Everyone was stunned.

"Y-you replaced me." Sam said. "You created a clone of me to have your perfect daughter." She said with the most distain she had ever had. "You are terrible parents."

"Your fate is not our fault." Pamela said. "You chose to be around that freak and his parents. They turned you from the perfect little girl to a gothic freak. That boy made you disobedient."

After Pamela said that Rose looked sympathetically at Sam, and that went unnoticed by the Adults.

"We have important work to discuss. So Rosaline keep an eye on them." Vlad said.

"But don't get too close. I don't want them to make you impure." Pamela said.

The three adults left the room and Rose looked down with despair.

"You got my message and now you see the monsters I have to live with." Rose said.

She then went over and helped to untie the heroes.

"Why are you helping us?" Robin asked.

"My older sister can answer that." Rose said.

"She was made from my DNA so she has all my characteristics but she is just hiding them from my… from Pamela and Jeremy. She must also have all of my memories" Sam said.

"Vlad created me using a sample of Pamela, Jeremy and a large sample of you. So that he could create their perfect daughter." Rose said in disgust. "Even though Sam was their perfect daughter."

"Okay now that we are free we can get out of here." Danny said.

"No I am staying." Rose said.

"But then why did you call us." Dani said.

"To give you this." Rose said handing them a flash drive. "It's a copy of all of Plasmius's files. I will stay here as a double agent and make sure to send you any updates about Plasmius." Rose said.

"We can't just leave you here." Sam said.

"Fine, then send a double agent after me to watch over me or something." Rose said "But Vlad will be done talking with the Light soon so you need to go."

"Who is the Light?" Artemis asked.

"It's on the flash drive." Rose replied. "Also I have to tell you, when you guys were knocked out Vlad took your Ship and sold it somewhere in the Ghost Zone."

"Okay tie us back up so that when Plasmius comes back the five of us can take those guys down." Danny said.

They all sat back down again and Rose wrapped them up in vines before stepping back to where she stood.

"Are you sure we can trust her." Robin whispered to Danny.

"Yes." Danny, Sam and Dani all said in sync.

The three villains then returned from the other room.

"Ahh good you're still here Daniel." Vlad said.

"Did they behave Rosaline?" Pamela asked.

"Yes Mother." Rose said.

"Good, for that I'll buy you a computer and a cell phone." Jeremy said.

Rose then did a happy squeal that would come from a spoilt rich girl.

"Daniel I'm surprised you stayed." Vlad said. "Knowing you, you would have tried to and succeeded in escaping."

"I could escape from my favourite fruit loop or I could kick his rich ass right into next week." Danny said as ice grew in the vines.

They all then broke free of their restraints and got behind Danny who took a deep breath in.

Now Vlad hadn't experienced the Ghostly Wail yet, or his lighting powers or his ice powers. So when Danny unleashed all three attacks at once. And conveniently enough Rose didn't get hit.

When the wail died down Artemis shot three arrows that wrapped all three of them in ecto goop.

Dani, Robin and Sam then threw batarangs that hit the ghost's covered in ecto goop. The batarangs then grew into Spectre deflectors.

They then looked at Rose uncomfortably.

"Uh… we're gonna have to tie you up… so that the jerks won't notice." Danny said uncomfortably.

"Oh I understand." Rose said. "Uh it won't hurt right?"

"Well you should have my genetic code so probably not." Sam said.

Rose nodded and Sam placed a batarang on her and it grew into ecto rope.

"Well that was Awkward." Danny said. "We'll… uh… keep in touch."

They all then left and started their trip to find the Bio-Ship.

Danny, Sam and Dani were the most used to the Ghost Zone but Robin and Artemis were still getting used to this place so it still freaked them out.

"Okay we are looking for a red and black ship in the middle of a green universe… That shouldn't be too hard." Danny said.

"Think Danny who would want to buy a rare and valuable…"Sam started.

"Skulker." Danny, Sam and Dani concluded.

"If he doesn't have it then we can assume he knows who does." Dani said.

~00000~

In 1 hour they finally reached Skulker's island.

"Okay guys watch out. This island is rigged with mines, nets and other traps." Danny said.

"So how are we gonna get in without setting off the traps?" Robin asked.

Danny then notched an Arrow. "Luckily for you I know how to get past all the traps." Danny said before he shot a frozen arrow into one of the trees.

"Okay one down…" Sam said. "2 million more left."

They all then continued going until they reached the big Skull/house in the middle.

"Okay we are here with only a few scratches." Danny said. "Now let's hope Skulker has our info."

They all then ran into Skulker's place and all stopped at the sight of Skulker making out with Ember.

Once again they were in an awkward situation and it didn't get better when they two noticed their presence.

"Dipstick/Whelp!?" They said in sync. "What are you doing here?"

They both then picked up their weapon and pointed them at specifically Danny.

"Listen Skulker. Vlad took something really rare from us and he sold it to someone. Why else would I be here." Danny said as he tried to wipe the image of his two enemies having a make out session from his mind.

"Why would I have it Phantom?" Skulker asked with an evil laugh. "I only hunt my prey."

"Because you buy all your weapons from Vlad Plasmius. Heck you even bought Ember's guitar from Vlad." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay maybe I do know where you ship is but what makes you think I would tell you." Skulker asked.

An Arrow then stuck into his suit and it wasn't one of the exploding arrows, it was one of the sharp tipped arrow heads.

Another Arrow hit Ember's Guitar and covered it in Ecto Goop.

Four arrows then hit the floor all around them and a ghost shield grew around them.

"Feel like talking… Whelp?" Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine Plasmius sold your stupid ship to Johnny 13 and all his punks." Skulker said.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter.

Sam then dropped a smoke pellet and once the smoke disappeared they were all gone.

~00000~

In a few minutes they reached Johnny 13, his gang and Kitty all by their bike track.

They all saw the Bio-Ship and they noticed it was about to be spoilt with graffiti, and they were all sure that M'gann didn't want that.

"Hey 13!" Danny called then all of Johnny's crew looked at him. "We want our Bio-Ship back."

"You think you can just come in here and take what belongs to me?" Johnny asked.

"No I figured you'd want some kind of competition with the Bio-Ship as the Wager." Danny said.

"What did you have in mind?" Johnny asked.

"A bike race with two of my guys against all of you guys on your track. No holds barred." Danny said.

"Sounds promising." Johnny said. "Who are you racing with?"

"Hey Boy Wonder you got your bike in the Bio-Ship right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"I'm going with Robin." Danny said.

"You guys better hope you've got great bikes." Johnny said.

Danny then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black and neon green disk from his pocket; he then placed it on the floor and it grew into a nice black Tron Bike with Neon Green and Snow White markings.

Robin pressed a button that was in his utility belt and then his new bike sped out of the Bio-Ship and landed in front of him. It looked like the one batman had (Dark Knight Rises) just it was red and black.

They all got ready by the starting line. The Lights glowed red and the racers were already starting their engines. The light's glowed Yellow and the Racers were ready to shoot forward. The light finally glowed green and they all shot forward.

Luckily for Danny and Robin they shot forward first and were currently leading in the race.

"And it looks like Danny Phantom and Robin are taking the lead as the race starts." Dani said in the announcer's booth.

"But it looks like Johnny 13 is catching up fast." The other announcer said.

"Shadow." Johnny commanded. "Take them down."

Shadow then flew towards Danny and Robin to take them up but they already had an ace.

Danny boasted forward while Robin slowed down a bit and obviously Shadow made the mistake of going for Danny.

The Back of Danny's bike opened and the head of a hose popped out and Robin then began to make his lights brighter.

The water his shadow just as the light hit him and then Shadow who was now a blob of bubbling goo. Robin then swerved out of the way and the blob hit one of Johnny's racers thus making him blink thus making him crash.

"One down." Danny said.

"Nine to go." Robin said as he hi fived his teammate.

"Wow, Dad and Uncle Robin took down one of Johnny's crew without breaking a sweat. If they continue they might be the only people left in the race at the end." Dani said in an excited tone.

"But as the racers reach the whirlpool curved road of doom, one can only imagine how many ghosts, humans or halfa's will be taken out. Two can discuss it between themselves and three is just a waste of money and resources." The Second Announcer said.

Danny was currently in third place because Johnny and another member of his crew had passed him. Robin was in fifth place and was watching as they got closer to the whirlpool curved road of doom.

"**Okay Phantom… how do we do this here?" **Robin asked via the Fenton Phones.

"**We take out the thug in front of me and in front of you." **Danny replied.

Danny then stared drifting into the whirlpool curved road of doom.

"**Okay Rob, I know how to take them down." **Danny said via Fenton Phones. **"Make the guy in front of you go faster."**

"**Got it."** Robin replied. He then pulled out a birdarang that increases the power of any machine.

Robin then threw it at the guy in front of him.

Danny then turned into his human form and Robin activated the birdarang.

The bike then shot forward and since Danny was now a real world object, the bike and rider went right through him and hit into the other bike and rider. An ecto explosion then occurred and Danny and Robin just drove through without a problem but the rider behind Robin had a problem.

"Wow and the Young Justice has knocked four people out of the race." The other announcer said.

"It's completely amazing how these two are working together. The Boy Wonder and the Halfa are making sure that they win." Dani said.

Danny transformed back into his ghost form one he was clear of the whirlpool curved road of doom. He and Robin then noticed four of the five racers behind them were closing in and they didn't look happy.

"Oh oh I believe the rest of John's gang is coming for Danny and Robin." Dani said.

They started pushing Danny and Robin into the walls so that they could crash and burn.

"Hey watch the paint job." Danny said. "Getting bikes that are made from gods aren't easy you know."

Danny and Robin then pressed buttons on their bikes and then drove onto the wall right onto the ceiling.

One of the ghosts pulled out an ecto shot gun and shot the tires of Robin's bike.

Robin noticed it and put his bike on ecto settings. If he was going down then four ghosts were going down with him.

Robin then lost control and spiralled into two of the racers and then he threw two batarangs to take the other two down.

"And it looks like Danny Phantom is the only member of Young Justice left in the race." The second announcer said.

"Only him, Johnny 13 and Racer 14… oh wait strike that. Danny just took down Racer 14 so it is only Danny and Johnny left." Dani said.

Danny raced after Johnny and he was so close to him.

Danny then got himself an extra boost of speed and the two were now neck and neck as they got closer to the end of the race.

The Members of Young Justice were on the edge of their seats while Johnny's crew were on the edge of their seats.

Danny then pulled his ace and activated the explosive fuel in his bike and shot forward and went across the finish line seconds before Johnny did.

Danny then stopped and raised his hands and felt the glory.

Danny then noticed all the ghosts who had shown up to watch the race. And he didn't know that he had made a ghost who was sitting in the crowd very happy.

"And the winner is Danny Phantom!" Dani exclaimed in a very happy tone.

Shortly after that Johnny said that they would have a rematch some time later in the future and then the team left for the Fenton Ghost Portal that was now in Happy Harbour.

When they arrived back at the Cave Danny gave Batman the details of the mission while Danielle showed the entire team the video of the Race.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Damn. Sonic Riders wasn't like that.**

**Dani: No it was not. My dad is a skilled halfa.**

**Shadow: True that. **

**Robin: So what will happen next? Who will join the fight next? What will happen with Rose? Stay whelmed, read and review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Time travel sucks part 1

Chapter 12: Time travel sucks part 1

**Shadow: Okay welcome to chapter twelve of Phantom Strike. Okay brief recap time.**

**Dani: Okay last chapter Phantom Strike, Batgirl, Echo (Me as Sam's Protégé) Robin and Artemis all went to the Ghost Zone and found Rose. Rose pretended to be evil for her parents and Vlad but secretly helped YJ. They all left and found Skulker making out with Ember.**

**Danny: DO you HAVE to remind me of that?**

**Dani: Yes, Yes I do. Okay they went to get the Bio-Ship back from Johnny 13 and Danny and Robin Raced and won the race and won back the Bio-Ship. Okay now we can continue the story.**

**Shadow: Actually I have to tell the readers something first. Okay in this chapter there are two OC villains. The Male one was created by Blak-Ice another person who writes Fanfics on this site and the Female one was created by CyberActors15. Thanks for your Contribution Blak-Ice.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"**Well that's Vlad for ya…" Danny said as he looked at the giant foot ball that was floating the Ghost Zone. "…Subtle as a flying mallet." **

**Danny then pushed the football away and saw the portal and then he flew in.**

**Once he arrived in the human world he noticed he was in a cave but then he heard something.**

"**Come to kick a defenceless old man while he's down?" Danny assumed Vlad said.**

"**Defenceless?" Danny asked "Old?"**

**Danny then walked up to the chair and it turned around. Danny saw Vlad and needless to say he had looked better.**

**He had a big white beard, still in his old clothes from 10 years ago but it was scratched, torn and ripped and Vlad was also as thin as a bone.**

"**Man what happened to you?" Danny asked.**

"**I could ask you the very same question my boy." Vlad said "Although perhaps I should ask what hasn't happened to you… yet."**

"**If it's any consolation, they went so quickly." Vlad said "They felt no pain. Unfortunately the same could not be said about you Daniel."**

**Danny started visualising what Vlad was telling him.**

**~(Visual Sequence)~**

**He was standing in front of Vlad's house with all his bags.**

"**With nowhere else to go you came to me… the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation."**

**Vlad then put a hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile while Danny looked at a picture of his family Sam and Tucker.**

"**All you wanted was to make the hurt go away."**

**Vlad was standing in front Danny in surgical clothes with a sorrowful look on their face.**

"**I honoured your wishes. No more painful human emotions to drag you down." **

**Vlad then lifted up the Ghost Gauntlets and stuck them into Danny. He then tried with all his power and then he pulled Danny Phantom out of Danny Fenton.**

**Vlad was shocked that it worked but Danny Phantom was angry, very angry that it worked.**

**Phantom then pulled the claws out of him and threw Vlad against the wall while the gauntlets landed on the floor.**

"**Sadly that freed you up to rip the ghost out of me."**

**Phantom then picked up the gauntlets and with a smirk stuck them into Vlad and ripped Plasmius out of Masters as if tearing a piece of paper.**

**DP then flew and overshadowed Plasmius.**

"**And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours… And my evil side overwhelmed you."**

**Phantom's skin started to become blue and his hair turned into flames. He then flew into the air and started yelling as pain overtook him.**

**~(End visual sequence)~**

"**What happened to my human self?" Danny asked.**

"**Some things my boy are better left unsaid." Vlad said.**

**Danny looked at Vlad and then he came to the conclusion.**

"**You're lying Vlad." Danny said. "I know that is not the whole story. I wouldn't just go to you. I have other members of my Family. My Mom is half Chinese and her uncle's daughter would gladly take me in… You know once she gets out of prison. Her daughter would find a way to make me positive again."**

**Vlad looked down. "Well done little badger." Vlad said before he sighed. "If you want the real choice to what really happened. I guess I'll tell you the truth. First of all this isn't ten years into the future, today is exactly 12 years into the future. This whole thing started…"**

Danny then awoke because his alarm was ringing. Danny then blasted it with ecto energy and tried to go back to sleep but sadly his daughter had learnt how to teleport so she appeared above the teen and fell onto him.

"OW!" Danny yelled in pain then he looked at Danielle. "Thanks for the wakeup call." He said dryly and sarcastically.

"Artemis said I could attempt to wake you up anyway I pleased." Dani said as she did the signature Danny Phantom grin.

"Hey stop doing that." Danny said as he hit her with a pillow. "That's my signature grin."

"Remember I am practically you." Dani said.

Danny then lifted her off with his telekinesis "Fine I'm up, go bug Artemis, Jade and Aunt Paula." Danny said. "While I get dressed."

"Okay." Dani said before she left the room.

"I really have to make this room Dani proof." Danny said as he walked to the bathroom.

Danny then got ready for the day by putting on the same outfit he had been wearing for the past 6 years. He made his hair look casually messed up by adding hair jell and then he got his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

Danny then walked into the kitchen where Dani, Artemis, Jade and his Aunt were having breakfast.

"It's weird, you're getting married in two months and having a child in 8 months, but you continue to stay here instead of with your fiancé." Danny said as he passed Jade.

"I'm just a simple girl who does simple things." Jade said.

"Does simple things include, being an assassin for hire, having the skills to go against Robin and stand a chance of winning and being a thief for hire?" Danny asked as he made himself a bowl of cereal.

"That's what I call simple." Jade said.

Artemis couldn't help but role her eyes with amusement. Ever since Jade had moved back in temporarily she and Danny had been rivals.

Artemis could understand because for some reason when she herself went to visit Danny when his parents used to be alive she would have a rivalry with Jazz.

As soon as Danny finished his food, he left with Artemis and Dani and went to Wayne Manor were they found Sam and Dick.

The five of them all then spent the day together in Gotham City. Eventually at lunch time when they were at the Nasty Burger that had opened inside Gotham City. They noticed everything come to a standstill.

"Guys, is the world meant to be frozen?" Danny asked.

"Nope. This is defiantly not normal." Dick said before he noticed the medallions that they were all wearing. "What's with these medallions?"

Danny and Sam looked at them and recognised them.

"Don't these belong to Clockwork?" Sam asked.

"Yes they do." Clockwork said as he appeared in front of them.

They all got into a battle stance. (Remember the last time Danny saw Clockwork he tried to kill him)

"What are you doing here Clockwork?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"I am here to explain something to you and to take that Fenton Thermos you have." Clockwork said. "First of all my employers saw you as a threat to the Ghost Zone, seeing as you turned evil and destroyed everything, including the Justice League and Young Justice. They sent me to kill you but instead I allowed you to face your future. You see the Observants look at time like their watching a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take."

"Wait so you knew everything was going to happen?" Danny asked.

"Everything. And that's why I could not save your Families, Tucker and Mr Lancer." Clockwork said. "For any of you. All five of you had to lose family members to ensure the safety of the Planet."

"Wait Danielle never lost anyone." Artemis said.

"Actually, I did." Dani said. "I wasn't the only female clone of Dad. When I still worked with Vlad my older sister died when she melted and she told me not to trust Vlad, and minutes after that I discovered that he didn't want me."

"Don't worry Danielle soon you will find another friend who acts like your sister." Clockwork said. "But for now I need the Fenton Thermos with Dan Plasmius inside."

Danny then tossed it at him.

"Good now I have a mission for you five." Clockwork said. "Two powerful teens are about to attack Gotham City and only you five will be able to stop them. Daniel I suggest you place an ecto field around you five. Also remember what Zeus said about your powers and what your Future did to you to keep you in the future."

Clockwork then vanished and time continued. Danny then placed an invisible shield around them as time continued.

But then a large blast of ice cold air flew over everyone and once again all everything stopped in suspended animation.

"Guys I think someone just froze the entire planet." Dick said.

"Why do you think that?" Danny asked nervously.

Dick then pulled out a live satellite feed of the earth and from what everyone saw that everything was frozen and temperatures were slowly decreasing. The temperatures were all normal but they were decreasing.

"But why were we not frozen in time?" Artemis asked. "We don't have Clockwork's medallions.

"I think because I have the ability to slightly control time, so when I kept you guys inside that ecto sphere you guys stayed unfrozen." Danny said. "I'll explain the rest later but for now we have to save the world… again."

They then all saw Ice flowing over Gotham City and slowly freezing things everything around.

Danny then grabbed the rest of his unfrozen team and large twin white rings appeared around them all and split and travelled up and down their bodies, thus turning Daniel James Fenton, Samantha Ashley Manson, Danielle Jennet Fenton, Artemis Crook and Richard Grayson into, Danny Phantom, Batgirl, Echo, Artemis and Robin.

"How did you…?" Artemis asked.

"I'll explain later. You guys will now be kept warm and won't be affected by time." Phantom said. "Now spread out and look for whoever caused this, but do not show them that you are not frozen. If you see them use the Fenton Phones to signal us and don't attack but learn their plans."

"Got it." the rest of the team said before they all went to look for everyone else.

Batgirl, Robin and Echo all used their grapple guns to get onto different rooftops while Phantom picked up Artemis and took her to the top before he continued to fly around and look for whoever was attacking.

DP saw the ice and Snow growing so he decided he try diving right into the ice and try find where it originated from.

Robin glided and grappled across many buildings to look for whoever was responsible for this mess. Robin then got to the highest point of Gotham and looked towards the snow. He then noticed two figures around the origin of the snow.

"**Guys I think I found our targets." **He said via the Fenton Phones.

"**Where are they?" **Phantom asked.

"**They're at our school." **Robin said before he started gliding towards the school.

They all arrived on top of Gotham Academy shortly after Robin radioed them.

They looked down and saw two teenagers no older than Phantom and Artemis talking.

The boy was in a black jump suit with a large V Neck that exposed his chocolate coloured skin, a part of his six-pack and his crystal tattoo. The jumpsuit had a back hoodie with a dark blue mark on it and he had black dreadlocks peeking from under the hoodie. He also had blue ice crystal gauntlets on his arms and at the end of the gauntlets were claws. He also had Dark Blue metal boots. He also had a mask like Robin's but the only difference was that the white part was glowing blue.

The girl on the other hand looked a lot different. Let's start with her face and work our way down. She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin tone was a pale white that seemed to glow with beauty. She also had may cup that made her look like an ice queen. She had a blue, white and purple Clockwork Medallion. She was in a white dress with blue and purple markings. She had a purple belt around her waist and purple leggings. She had blue crystal gloves and a crystal ring on her finger. She also had ice crystal high heels.

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the two.

"Uh guys that's Wayne Damons and… Tanya Frost" Danny whispered uncomfortably. "AKA Kid Arctic and …Ice Rogue."

"You seem a little troubled by them." Robin whispered.

"I uh kinda dated Tanya." Danny said. "And Wayne used to be one of my good friends."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: I love cliff hangers.**

**Dani: Wow I think mom might go all Kick ass on Tanya… and Danny for not telling her.**

**Robin: Okay guys in the next 2 chapters it will explain Danny's time with Tanya and Wayne and then after that will be the part when Danny, Sam, Dani, Artemis and Robin fight those two.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah Blak-Ice came up with the back story and everything for Kid Arctic but CA15 came up with his wardrobe. So to Honour Blak-Ice for this we say go to his profile and read some of his stories.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? What does Danny's dream mean? How will these two mess with time? Stay whelmed read and review to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13: TTS part 2 Memory of Tanya

Chapter 12: Time travel sucks part 2 Memory of Tanya

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. It is now the time to learn about Danny Phantom's ex girlfriend. But first a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay Danny had a dream about the future. Then he hung out with me, mom, Aunt Artemis and Uncle Dick. Clockwork came and explained some things to us before he gave us a mission. Then two villains froze time on the planet and started actually freezing things. The five of us who weren't affected by the time stop then found them and Danny told us that the girl, Tanya Frost was his ex girlfriend and the boy Wayne Damons was an old friend of his.**

**Shadow: Guys remember that Wayne Damons is a character created by Blak-Ice and he allowed CA15 to use him in this story.**

**Robin: Guys CA15 remembered something and realised that he had made a mistake earlier in the fanfiction so here is the correction and the change. Danny started being Danny Phantom when he was thirteen and that was a few months before his 14****th**** birthday and when he turned fourteen Vlad had created Dani. Then in the first chapter in the Flash Back that was the day before Danny's 15****th**** birthday and that was when the Season one of Young Justice was taking place. Then in march of the next year (2012) Danny's Family died and he Moved to Gotham City. And this chapter takes place in February 2011.**

**Shadow: Now with that said we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Danny looked in front of him and saw someone who looked a lot like him but also very different. But Danny could tell that he was him. He was in a mix of the Danny Phantom Outfit and the Robin Hood outfit. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. He had large muscles and looked physically fit and around 28 years old. **

**Then a woman appeared next to him. She looked a lot like Sam; actually Danny could just tell she was Sam. She was in an outfit that looked similar to the Super Detective Batman. She also looked like she was physically fit and also looked 28. Danny also couldn't help but notice she had a ring on her finger.**

**Danny then saw another woman appear and his draw dropped. That was his cousin Artemis Crook. But she was in what looked like a modern Archer outfit that was also good for protection against attacks. Her outfit also looked like it was made to look a tiny bit like Green Arrow's outfit.**

**Another man appeared next. He was in a black battle suit with a Blue Eagle on his chest and he also had a mask that was similar to the one Danny saw that kid superhero Robin wear. Danny then recognised him as Sam's adopted cousin, Dick Grayson. He looked like he was about 25 years old. He had the build of an athlete who was both strong and agile.**

**Danny then saw Dani appear in next. She looked about 14 and she also looked like she could give an Olympic Champion a run for their money. She also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.**

**Danny then saw a lot of other people who he didn't recognise appear in front of him but the similarity between them was that they all looked like superheroes.**

Danny then awoke when he heard his alarm ringing.

"Wow that was a weird dream." The fourteen year old said.

"Danny, wake up or you're going to make me suffer Dad's speech alone." Danny heard Jazz say from the other side of the door.

"Okay Jazz… don't come in like you usually do." Danny said.

Danny went and got ready for the school day that he would have by putting on the same outfit he had been wearing for the past 5 years. He made his hair look casually messed up by adding hair jell, then he got his phone and stuffed it in his pocket and he picked up his school bag.

Danny then went down stairs, had a quick breakfast and had to suffer listening to his dad who went on about his new ghost weapon that he would use to suck the core energy from the Ghost Boy to make into alternative energy to power the city for 10 years.

Danny was so happy that Jazz offered to take him to school and he wasn't even worried that they had to leave early.

Danny arrived at 6:30 and knew that school wouldn't start for another 1 hour and 30 minutes so he decided to look around for something that might spark his interests.

Danny was walking to his locker with his earphones in his ears so he was completely oblivious to the sound around him so as he walked around the corner he accidently bumped into someone.

"Whoa I am so sorry." Danny said as he removed his earphones and then on instinct he said. "Please don't beat me up."

"Beat you up?" a girl's voice said.

Danny looked up and saw by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. She was in a blue tank top and a white skirt. She also had skates on.

"Uh… hi…" Danny said awkwardly before he noticed she had dropped her books so being the gentleman and the halfa that he was he helped her pick them up. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry it was completely my fault." she said. "Oh I'm Tanya Frost. I'm the new exchange student."

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"Can you show me around Danny?" Tanya asked.

"Sure." Danny said. He might as well be nice to her before the popular kids abducted her and made her one of their cronies.

Danny gave Tanya a tour of the school while other members of the school slowly started coming into the school. Tanya really seemed interested by all the Girls Choice Valentines Dance posters that were around the place.

As they went on the tour Danny learned about Tanya and Tanya learned about Danny. And finally ten minutes before the bell would ring for the first period Tanya understood what Danny meant when he had said 'please don't beat me up.'

As they were walking to Mr Lancer's class they both heard the sound of an angry teenage bully who wanted some geek in pain.

"Fenton." Danny turned around and saw Dash Baxter walking towards him.

"Because of you I got detention on Friday." Dash said as he pushed Danny against the lockers. "And now you pay."

Dash then punched Danny in the stomach and then threw him inside one of the lockers.

Danny then heard Dash trying to flirt with Tanya but he heard him scream in pain after he heard Tanya say. "Stay away from me you freak."

The locker door then opened and Danny saw Dash on the floor holding his groin area.

"Ouch." Danny said as he looked at Dash.

"Oh I don't think I kicked him that hard." Tanya said. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah I've taken worse hits from Dash." Danny said. "So how about we get to class so that Mr Lancer doesn't give us detention."

They then went to Lancer's class where he introduce Tanya to the class.

Tanya took a seat in Sam's usual seat but since Sam was also on the exchange student program there was no problem.

~00000~

At lunch time Danny and Tucker were sitting at their usual table. Tucker was eating a sandwich that his mom made for him had had nothing but meat inside while Danny had to eat the slop that the cafeteria served them.

Danny then heard everyone (including Tucker) gasp. Danny then turned around and saw Tanya standing right behind them.

"Hi Danny I hope you don't mind if I sit with you two." She asked and everyone gasped again.

"Sure why not?" Danny said.

"Hey Danny is there something you forgot to tell me?" Tucker asked.

"Oh Tuck this is Tanya, Tanya this is Tucker my best friend." Danny said.

"Pleased to meet you." Tanya said.

"SO uh how did you two meet?" Tucker asked.

"I accidently ran into her this morning then I gave her a tour of the school." Danny said.

"And then we got to know each other for 1 hour and 30 minutes." Tanya said. "Danny, you wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the city after school, would you?"

"Sure I'll give you a tour." Danny said. "Tuck wanna come with us?"

"As much as I'd love to I can't. My uncle John Stewart and his son Jake are coming over." Tucker said.

"So it will only be the two of us… I'm good with that." Tanya said as she grabbed onto Danny's arm and everyone gasped once more.

~00000~

Later after school Danny was waiting for Tanya outside the school. Once she arrived from her locker Danny started her tour of the city.

Danny showed her all the iconic places where Danny Phantom had, had some of his battles. He showed her all the iconic places in Amity Park and everything else that made the city interesting.

And to Danny's luck she didn't even find the fact that he had ghost hunters as parents a little weird.

Eventually they stopped at Nasty Burger to have a lunch break before they were going to continue.

"Wow the Nasty Burger." Tanya said. "What a name for a restaurant."

"I know." Danny said. "A lot of us wonder why this place was called Nasty Burger."

"Is it safe to eat at a place called Nasty Burger?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, this place had the healthiest fast food you will ever find in the world." Danny said.

"Then shouldn't they have called it Healthy Burger." She asked.

Danny then shrugged.

They then sat down and a waiter served them.

"Hello and welcome to the Nasty Burger. Do you two want the Young Lovers menu?" their waiter asked.

Both teens blushed. "Uh… we aren't dating Frank." Danny said.

"Oh sorry about the confusion." Frank the waiter said. "Okay Danny I'll get you your regular menu."

As Frank walked back to the other waiters Danny could here through his enhanced ghostly hearing Frank said something else. _"You see I told you the Fenton kid wouldn't give up the Manson kid, they will eventually become a couple you, will see." _

"I guess you come here a lot?" Tanya asked.

"Of course. This place is the large social hub for all the kids of Casper High." Danny said as he thought of the weirdly named school.

They both then noticed some thugs running after some guy, they then tripped him and started beating him up but then some cops came and stopped them and chased them away.

"How could those street rats do that?" Tanya asked. "I can't believe I just sat around here and watched them do that."

"Same here but sometimes there's nothing we can do." Danny said sadly.

"I just wish someone would find a way to make this world a better place to live in." Tanya said as an ice crystal flickered into reality on her hand that was under the table. She then breathed in and the crystal disappeared.

They soon got their menus and just ordered drinks because they weren't so hungry anymore and then they left and continued with Tanya's tour of Amity Park.

And then when they were finally finished Danny offered to walk her home.

"Okay do you know where Manson Manor is?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Danny said then he face palmed. "I can't believe that I didn't think about that. You came here on the exchange student program and you switched with Sam. I can't believe that I didn't think you would be staying with the Mansons."

They then went to the Manson mansion where Danny had to say bye for the day.

"Thanks for showing me around Danny." Tanya said then she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

She then went inside and closed while Danny slid down onto the floor and touched his cheek as a big smile grew onto his face.

Danny then left the Mansion and went back home but on his way he noticed something.

"Not a single ghost attack." Danny said. "No Skulker, Box Ghost or mediocre ghost that wants to prove that they are better than me."

Danny then grinned and continued heading home.

"Wow could this weak get any better?" Danny asked.

~00000~

"Hey Danny will you go to the Girls Choice Valentines Dance with me?" Tanya asked the next day at school.

"**Apparently it can." **Danny thought.

"I mean you are the only friend I have made in this city and you're sweet and seeing that the Dance is this Friday I was thinking that you could go with me." Tanya said.

"Sure why not." Danny said.

A lot of the guys all then walked away with a half depressed half shocked look on their face. Then again they weren't that shocked, Danny did date Paulina… twice and Valarie and that happened all in the same year.

~00000~

Over the next three days (Including today… Tuesday) Danny hung out with Tanya, tried looking for a suit with Tucker, who had been asked by Valarie and had to suffer the embarrassment of his parents and sister once Jazz mentioned that he had a date to the dance.

And now it was finally Friday Night… well 5:30 anyway and Danny was getting ready for the Dance.

He was almost done but he just couldn't get his tie on. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get his tie on correctly.

Jazz then walked into the room in her dress and noticed Danny having problems with his tie.

"Will you ever learn little brother?" Jazz asked thus surprising Danny.

"Jazz you could have knocked." Danny said.

"The door was wide open and you were looking in a mirror. I'm surprised that I surprised you." Jazz said "Here let me help you with that."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said. "I don't know how I'd function without you."

"No Problem little brother." Jazz said "Now come on the limo is waiting for us outside."

Yes it was true the Fentons had rented a limo using the money that was given to them to fund their inventions.

Danny and Jazz met Tucker outside and they got into the Limo.

First they went and picked up Jazz's date, then they got Tuckers and finally that stopped at Manson Manor to pick up Tanya.

Danny was greeted by Mr and Mrs Manson who were happy that Sam was in England so she couldn't ask Danny to this dance like she had originally planned… but they didn't let him know that.

Danny then saw Tanya and his jaw dropped.

She looked absolutely stunning. She was in a Crystal White dress that showed her legs perfectly and she was also in a blue high heels. All of her may cup had crystal blue in it and it made her look like an Ice Queen.

Mr Manson who had done the same thing when he was young then pushed Danny's jaw closed.

"Hi Danny." Tanya said.

"H-h-hi Tanya." Danny said. "L-let's g-go to the l-limo."

They both walked to the limo where the others were waiting for them and then they went to the school.

When they arrived they saw the Gym looked amazing like the school spent a lot of money just for this Girls Choice Valentines Dance.

They noticed people dancing and people taking pictures. They also noticed all the people who came alone who were just looking to ask anyone else who came alone to dance.

Danny and Tucker couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dash and Kwan were both dateless for the first time while Danny and Tucker had dates.

Danny and Tucker took Tanya and Valarie to their table that they had to share with some other people in their class then they went and got their dates some punch.

"Danny I wish you good luck with Tanya." Tucker said. "I think she might actually like you."

"Thanks Tuck, and who knows maybe you and Valarie might work out." Danny said.

"Okay now let's get back to them before someone else asks them to dance Casper." Tucker said.

"No problem Techno Geek." Danny said.

They then walked back to their tables and got into a conversation with their dates.

Eventually a slow song started to play and then Danny asked Tanya to dance.

"This is nice." Tanya said.

"Yeah it is." Danny said.

"You know what will make it better?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"This." She then planted a kiss on Danny's lips.

The jaws of all the guys dropped as they saw Danny kissing the hottest girl in the school.

Then some of the guys then started pulling cash out of their pockets and started giving the cash to the other guys who were still shocked.

Both teens wanted the kiss forever but they had to break for air.

"Wow… does this mean…?" Danny began.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Tanya said and they kissed again.

The rest of their evening was great, they danced more, they had their picture taken and they continued to just have a good time. They had become a couple on Valentine's Day,

Eventually they had to go home but they decided to walk home instead of taking the limo.

They walked through the park and got to Manson Manor.

"Thanks for the great night Danny." Tanya said before she kissed her new boyfriend.

"Yeah I often make people have a good time. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said.

"Yeah. Meet me at Nasty Burger tomorrow." Tanya said. "Bye."

She then closed the door and Danny walked away from the house and then his ghost sense went off.

"Wow Dipstick, I never thought you would date a different girl besides that goth girl." Ember said "I guess a lot of ghosts owe Technus and Boxy Money."

"I was wondering were all you guys had disappeared to this weak. You're boyfriend didn't even come to attempt to steal my pelt… still ew." Danny said. "I hope my powers and skills aren't rusty."

"Only one way to find out Whelp." Skulker said as he appeared next to his girlfriend.

"Oh I guess it's couples night out." Danny said "Well only one thing left to say. I'm Going Ghost." Danny yelled as his twin white rings appeared on his waist. The rings then split and travelled up and down his body thus turning Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Danny then flew towards Skulker and Ember and tackled them higher into the sky where no one would get hurt.

But little did any of the three ghosts know was that someone watched what just happened.

Tanya was shocked at what she just saw.

She then sat down on her bed and started thinking.

"Danny is the halfa that I kept on hearing about in the Ghost Zone." Tanya said. "And fate brought us together. Wow Dad when you said I would meet the love of my life I didn't think you meant the Halfa."

She then looked outside and watched as Danny fought Ember and Skulker.

"Now that I know this I know that my darling is worthy of power I posses. Together we can right the wrongs caused by the rest of humanity and the rest of the ghosts." Tanya said as she smirked evilly. "But first I'm going to have to test him."

~00000~

The next day it was snowing over Amity park and most people were dressed warm. But all Danny had to keep him was a longer shirt with the same design as his other shirts and Tanya only had a snowboarding jacket to keep her warm.

They were currently having a cup of hot cocoa inside another restaurant.

"Danny I need to talk to you." Tanya whispered quietly.

"What?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yesterday after you walked me home I was looking out my window and I saw you talking to two ghosts." Tanya said.

Danny then immediately knew what was coming next.

"I also saw you transform into Danny Phantom and fight those ghosts." Tanya said. "And I thought that was very brave and cool. Would you mind telling me a tiny bit about your ghost powers?"

"Sure but this might not be a good place to spill secrets about my abilities." Danny said.

~00000~

In a few minutes Danny and Tanya were walking in the park hand in hand. Though it seemed childish they did it anyway.

Danny was talking about his powers and Tanya was listening deeply.

Eventually she got a preview of his powers and skills when Technus came and attacked.

Danny took him down easily and they continued their walk in the park.

Danny continued to fill her in on his powers and was shocked by how interested in his powers she was.

As the Day continued the snow fell a lot more and eventually they decided to go inside to get warm and since they were close to Danny's house that's where they went.

The house was abandoned so Danny showed her the lab and the Emergency Opts centre then after that Danny created a fire in the fire place and they sat down with some hot chocolate and enjoyed the warmth the flames had to offer.

They cuddled close together and continued to chat.

They chatted and kissed a few times for about two hours until they both fell asleep on the couch in front of the warm flames.

When Jack, Maddie and Jazz returned they noticed the two teens and decided to be as quiet as possible, though it was harder for Jack.

Maddie then placed a blanket around the two teens before she went to prepare dinner.

Both teens eventually woke up when the fire had completely died and all it's nice warmth had gone as well. But when they awoke they were completely embarrassed because Danny's parents had caught them sleep cuddling on the couch.

Maddie asked Tanya if she would like to stay for Dinner and while Danny was completely against the idea (he didn't voice his opinions) Tanya said yes.

At Dinner Danny's parents wouldn't stop talking and although he was okay with some things there were moments where he wished someone would Duck tape their mouths especially his dad's.

At one point Danny's ghost sense went off and the ghost alarm went off.

Danny thought his dad would go and try to take care of the ghost but something else happened.

"That Danny Phantom kid always seems to take care of these ghost problems so I'll let him do it today." Jack said.

"**Great the one time he isn't trying to capture a ghost and thinks Danny Phantom is doing the right thing is when my girlfriend comes over." **Danny thought before creating an invisible duplicate to go and take care of the ghost problem.

It only got more embarrassing for Danny especially when Maddie showed Tanya the baby pictures of Danny.

Eventually Danny got lucky and was able to get Tanya away from his family and take her home. And although he was extremely embarrassed she just found what his parents had said cute… not the part about destroying Danny Phantom but the rest of the things.

While taking Tanya back home they were attacked by another ghost who Danny took down easily.

Over the next three weeks Danny spent his time with Tanya and occasionally Tucker.

They did a lot of things together and eventually Tanya thought she could come clean with her secret.

"Danny I want to tell you something." Tanya said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well it's more like show you something." Tanya said before she lead Danny to a secluded part of the park.

She then opened her hand and a snow ball materialised in her hand.

"You have powers as well." Danny asked.

"Actually it's a little more than that." Tanya said. "I'm more like you than you know. I'm a DemiGhost, a child of a God Ghost. A God Ghost is an immortal ghost that is in charge of Something. My Dad is Clockwork the master of time and my mom is a regular human. I would have told you earlier but I kept on getting interrupted so I didn't get the chance to tell you."

"So what does you're ghost form look like?" Danny asked.

"Unlike you I only have one form and you are looking at it." She replied. "I wish I could help you with fighting ghosts but I kinda can't change my appearance."

"Actually you can." Danny said. "The people in this world are simpletons and literally just covering your eyes and changing your clothes will make you look completely different."

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

Danny then pulled out his cell phone and showed her a picture of Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy (Red Arrow).

"You see a while ago my friends Tucker and Sam and I discovered the secret identities of these guys and other members of the Justice League a while ago. We learned that they looked exactly like their public identities but because of their masks and different clothing no one knew who they were." Danny explained.

"Oh I understand now." Tanya said. "Wow we are dumb."

As they walked it was now Tanya's turn to explain her powers but that was quicker for her since she didn't have too many.

"Danny I want to ask you something." Tanya said.

"Ask away." Danny said.

"You've noticed the amount of corruption and evil in the world. Not only in the Ghost Zone but in our world as well. The kind of evil that is growing more and more powerful by each day and can't be matched. I am creating a group of people planning on defeating these monsters to make the world a better place. And I would love if you joined." Tanya said.

"If it means protecting the world then sure why not." Danny said.

"Well that means you are going to have to have to go through a test to prove that you are worthy." Tanya said before she clicked her fingers and everything around them froze in place and then she clicked her fingers and a portal appeared in front of them. "Follow me."

Tanya then walked in and Danny followed.

At the other end of the portal Tanya emerged in a different outfit and Danny was in his ghost form.

Danny looked at Tanya and his draw dropped again.

She now had a blue, white and purple Clockwork Medallion. She was in a white dress with blue and purple markings. She had a purple belt around her waist and purple leggings. She had blue crystal gloves and a crystal ring on her finger. She also had ice crystal high heels.

Danny looked at his hazmat suit that paled in comparison to her magic ice queen outfit.

"Now Darling, if you pass these tests you will be accepting immortality and a great power." Tanya said. "Your first challenge is to rescue all those people without touching the ground or letting them touch the ground."

Danny then started with a run up before he jetted into the air. Danny then got to the first person and picked him up off of the platform and then he flew off to the next platform but then cannons started getting firing at him. Danny tried intangibility and noticed that they passed right through him so he then finished the mission as quickly as he could.

Danny then ended at the other end of the room and placed the people back down on the safe ground.

"Good job Danny. Your next challenge is right through that door." Tanya said.

Danny walked into a hall of mirrors.

"This is the first mirror mission. You have to fight yourself. So Danny Phantom meet Dan Phantom." Tanya said as an identical copy of Danny walked out of a mirror.

Both Danny's got into a battle stance and then Dan flew forward with ecto energy but instead of flying, Danny ran and slid before he flipped up and kicked Dan in the Stomach. Danny then quickly got up and threw Dan back at the Mirror he came from and he disappeared.

Danny then walked into the next room and Tanya was shocked to see him out so quickly.

"Danny you have unlocked the first key." Tanya said and then she gave him a third of a medallion. "The second key will be unlocked later but for now let's get back to **our world**."

~00000~

For the next two weeks Tucker noticed something was wrong with Danny. For one when Dash bullied him, instead of taking the bullying he instead reflected Dash's attack.

Though Danny only did that when he was seriously angry or irritated but Tucker knew his best friend and he was the complete opposite of angry.

Tucker continued to do some investigating and continued to watch Danny and Tanya.

He had also made sure not to mention anything about the couple to Sam when they video chatted. As much as wanted to see Sam raging with jealousy he knew that she would probably go over the top… again and think that Tanya was just some evil hell spawn that was trying to seduce Danny so that she would have a clear window of opportunity to destroy him and take over Amity Park… life was interesting when you had a goth as a best friend who was jealous of any girl who your other best friend dated.

Tucker followed the couple on their date but he to do it in secret because of Danny's enhanced senses.

Tucker followed them to a secluded part of the city where the two played around with their powers but then he got far to curious when they created a portal and went in.

"The worst they do is kiss, the worst they do is kiss, the worst they do is kiss, the worst they do is kiss." Tucker kept saying to himself as he pulled out the spy tech that Vlad used to spy on them that he remodelled and sent it into the portal.

He then watched the live video feed from the bug and he checked what they were doing in there. And from what he saw Danny was having the second stage of some initiation to join a group that would help save the world.

And when they came back out of the portal Danny looked a little different by the way he walked and Tucker could tell.

Tucker then made sure that he was hiding when they flew over because he didn't think that they would take kindly to Tucker snooping around.

One week later Danny and Tanya were both late for school and that had Tucker wondering.

He was about to call Danny to check if he was alright but then the doors blew open and the snow that had collected over time outside blew in and Danny and Tanya walked in.

Tanya was in the outfit that Tucker saw her in on the spy camera that he planted on them when Danny received the second key on his initiation. But luckily Danny looked normal… well human any way. He was in his regular blue jeans but he also had Dark blue metal boots. His shirt looked the same just instead of red oval and res on his sleeves and collar he had blue markings and a blue oval. He also had a blue crystal gauntlet on his right arm that covered the whole thing.

Everyone was shocked.

"Mr Fenton, Mrs Frost what is the meaning of this?" Mr Lancer asked but then Tanya breathed out cold air and Mr Lancer got covered in ice.

Everyone's jaw dropped even all the popular… girls.

"Listen everyone; this world has been corrupt by certain people and certain groups of people." Tanya said. "I came here looking for a person who was pure enough to see the evil and had the capabilities to become a great warrior. So I picked Danny Fenton."

Dash who didn't seem to understand that he wasn't the strongest in the world started laughing.

"You picked Fent-urd. He doesn't even have any upper body strength." Dash said and then within a few second Danny had Dash pinned to the wall before he shot ice from his hands and covered Dash.

"You don't care about others." Danny said. "You just care about yourself."

"Now time for the final preparations to begin." Tanya said.

Within a few hours the city was practically under the control of Danny and Tanya.

Everyone now knew that Tanya had selected Danny because he was pure and now they were all waiting for his final challenge that would make him immortal.

No one knew were Danny Phantom was and Tanya said she had him on ice. Even though the truth was that Danny wouldn't show the city he was Danny Phantom until he was immortal and the co leader along with Tanya of their people who would cleanse the world of the evil that infected it.

"Danny for you last challenge my older brother will come and face you. He will try and stop you from gaining immortality and you must show that you are willing to take a life… to save the world." Tanya said.

**(AU: Yes I know she is similar to Talia al Ghul but I only realised that just now and I'm changing her)**

"No problem." Danny said. He was still the same old Danny just under the control of a beautiful DemiGhost.

Tucker's eyes then widened. Danny had never taken a life and if he did he would never go back.

He was about to get that point across to him but he didn't get the chance because the doors of city hall flew open and a big buff guy walked in.

The guy had snow white hair like Tanya and Dark blue eyes. He was in a Dark Blue ninja outfit and had a large sword about as big as his body strapped to his sword.

"So you are the bone head that my sister chose. Well if you want all that power you're gonna have to take me down." He said.

"Danny, meet Dwayne. Dwayne, meet Danny." Tanya said.

Danny then picked up a sword and Dwayne pointed his sword at Danny.

"Dude, don't point that thing. It might impale someone." Danny said before he charged and started striking with his sword.

By looking at that guy most people would have thought that the Fenton Child would die quickly but jaws dropped as the teen kept his strength up and continued to fight and hold his own against Dwayne.

Danny used his speed and agility to counter Dwayne's strength and then he used his own strength to attack as well.

The people watched as Danny used ninja like skills that they had never seen the kid perform. The whole of Amity Park was watching and no one knew that wimpy Danny Fenton could attack with such ferociousness.

Danny was then able to knock Dwayne's sword away from him and then he pinned 18 year old.

Danny had his sword pointed right at Dwayne's neck and his hair had fallen out of place and fell in front of his eyes thus making no one able to see Danny's eyes.

"I guess you have beaten me." Dwayne said.

"Danny, finish him." Tanya said. "And then we can rule together. We can bring out a new era of peace."

Danny was about to strike but then he heard Tucker yell.

"Danny, don't! If you cross that line and kill him you will never turn back." Tucker yelled. "Remember this is a human life… no wait it's a life."

Danny then snapped back into his senses he then took a step back and looked at his trembling hand that was holding the sword.

Danny then dropped the sword before he ran out of the room.

Everyone then heard what sounded like ice breaking and then they saw Danny Phantom fly out with Danny Fenton (Duplicate) following behind now in his normal clothes.

"Wow how low can you get?" the original Danny asked. "Mind control seriously? I think you should break up with her Danny."

"Yeah Sorry Tanya but I don't think it's going to work out between us. You're too much of a fruit loop." Danny said.

Tanya then started boiling with rage, not only had she just been dumped but she had been dumped in front of the entire city and although only Tucker knew this by a duplicate.

Danny then flew at Ice Rouge while Duplicate Danny worked on freeing the other members of the town from the ice shackles that bound them.

Danny then shot ecto blasts at Ice Rogue who created ice blasts to counter the attacks.

"No was supposed to rule with Danny and cleanse this world." Ice Rogue said as Danny continued to attack.

"Wow I don't know if you know this but you're a terrible girlfriend." Danny said. "And you are one seriously crazed Fruit Loop. DF is 14 turning 15 and I'm pretty sure you are to. So I think you might be a little young for marriage, children and all that."

"And you're not? Last time I checked you had a 12 year old Daughter." Tanya said.

"Clone created of me by my fruit loop of an arch enemy so that he could get his perfect h… ghost son but instead got a feisty girl who I adopted as my daughter." Danny said. "And speaking of fruit loops, I know this great guy, he's lonely, needs a cat, is my arch enemy, is planning on killing my dad and marrying my mom but I won't let that happen. Maybe I can hook you two up."

Vlad Masters couldn't help but roll his eyes when Duplicate Danny winked at him.

Danny continued to fight while making jokes and Tanya found it irritating and cute to no end.

Eventually Danny was able to pin her down just as Duplicate Danny finished freeing the last member who was tied up.

"Hey Danny pass the Fenton Thermos." Danny called to his duplicate before he got passed the Thermos. "As the deputised protector of Amity Park, I hope you enjoyed your but kicking experience."

Danny then opened the Thermos and since she was half ghost she got sucked into the soup large soup can.

The two Danny's then helped up Dwayne.

"Hey Sorry for almost killing you man." Duplicate Danny said.

"It's no problem I finally found 2 people strong enough to break my sister's spell and defeat her." Dwayne said.

"So should I just dump her in the Ghost Zone or do you want to take her." Danny asked.

"I'll take her. I think my Dad might want to discipline her." Dwayne said before he grabbed the Thermos and teleported away.

"Well I gotta jet Danny. Your parents are free and I think they are armed." Danny said. "Oh yeah keep this sword as a souvenir just to remind you about this little adventure."

"See ya Phantom." Duplicate Danny said.

"See ya Fenton." Danny said before he turned intangible and invisible and flew out into the sky.

~00000~

Tanya who had escaped from her brother and the Fenton Thermos looked at the picture from the Girl's Choice Valentines Dance that showed her and Danny the night they became a couple.

She then kissed the picture before she folded it and placed it in her pocket.

"I'll never forget you Danny. Even though you ruined my plans you were still the best boyfriend I ever had and I hope we can at least someday be friends again." Tanya said before she went back to her home.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Wow that was the most romantic chapter CA15 ever wrote.**

**Robin: And it was long as hell.**

**Dani: Wow, who knew CA15 could do it.**

**Shadow: Actually he was so into this chapter that he thought he would make Danny and Sam break up and they would start dating but then he remembered Dani and well he decided she would be his love interest in another fanfic.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay whelmed, read and review to find out and share your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14: TTS part 3 Memory of Wayne

Chapter 14: Time Travel Sucks part 3 Memory of Wayne

**Shadow: Welcome back to chapter 14 and before we start chapter 14, we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay last chapter explained how Danny met Tanya, how they became a couple and how Tanya started to control Danny's mind. Tucker was able to snap Danny out of her trance and my dad defeated Tanya. Also in the last chapter Tucker said some very important words. "As much as I'd love to I can't. My uncle John Stewart and his son Jake are coming over." Tucker said." John Stewart is Green Lantern so…you will find out later.**

**Shadow: Okay the first part of this chapter will be Wayne Damons AKA Kid Arctic explaining his life and how he got his powers. And then after that it will go back to the normal point of view. And once again remember that Kid Arctic was made by Blak-Ice and he let CA15 use him, though his design came from CyberActors15. Also Blak-Ice made most of the back story for this guy and CA15 added a lil bit so that it would fit with the story. Oh and Guys CA15 is sorry for the long wait, he was on holiday and there was no Wi-Fi. So now with that said we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

(Wayne Damons – POV)

My horrible life began when my two parents who only cared for themselves and not the people they hurt gave me to a stupid orphanage. At that orphanage my dad (The Joker) met my step mother (Harley Quinn) and my life became even more of a hell hole.

It only got worse at my 6th grade school science fair. Because I had inherited my mother's smarts… and her looks (She was black) I decided to take on a very difficult project.

I tried this special ice formula but it exploded in my face and it changed my entire genetic code. I soon discovered that I had ice powers. I already had to do crimes for Joker and Harley Quinn along with the other orphans so I knew that if they discovered about my powers they would exploit me to the fullest so one day I froze Harley Quinn before I was finally able to break free from the orphanage.

I then decided to change my name from Wayne Joker Jr to Wayne Damons.

But one month after I left I arrived in Amity Park and that's where I got the ultimate power that I could use to avenge the wrongs created by all the scum of humanity.

When I arrived at Amity Park I found a lot of blue ice crystals and started selling them to make money and eventually I found this large cave full of blue ice crystals but engraved in one of the large crystals was the name Tanya Frost. I touched that crystal and then my body got covered in the crystal.

I spent months in that crystal with several images flashing though my mind. I could feel the energy in my body slowly depleting and finally I broke out of the ice but when I did I was extremely weak. But when I broke off there was a large change in my body. I looked and was dressed a lot differently.

I was in a black jump suit with a large V Neck that exposed my chocolate coloured skin, a part of my six-pack and a large crystal tattoo. The jumpsuit had a back hoodie with a dark blue mark on it and I had black dreadlocks peeking from under the hoodie. I also had blue ice crystal gauntlets on my arms and at the end of the gauntlets were claws. I also had Dark Blue metal boots. I also had a mask like that superhero Robin's one but the only difference was that the white part was glowing blue.

I crawled out of the cavern and I noticed I had completely lost control over my powers because what ever I touched froze over. But I also noticed something else. Someone had shot me a few days after and my heart stopped for a moment before it continued beating. I couldn't die.

Now I could teach the scum in the world a lesson

~00000~

(Normal POV)

**Robin, Batgirl (Sam Manson), Artemis, Quick Strike (Dani Fenton), Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, Supergirl, Red Huntress, Titanium Tuck, Wonder Girl, Arsenal (Real Roy Harper) and Kid Arctic all stalked the hallway silently in stealth mode.**

**They all knew the risks and they knew Batman would kill them if he ever found out but they couldn't just leave this mission to the Justice League, not with everything that was at stake. Robin, Aqualad and Quick Strike were leading this mission and all for their respective reasons.**

"_**Is everybody in position?" **_**Aqualad asked via telepathic link.**

"_**Yes." **_**Everybody else said.**

**They all then heard something coming from the intercom.**

"**So Bats sent the young team of super sidekicks to stop me?" The evil voice of the Joker said before he laughed. "Or did you all come here yourselves? I guess you came by yourselves because of my little prize in here."**

**The Team had to work on controlling their anger while Superboy… he channelled his anger in the form of jumping out of position and attacking Joker's Thugs before breaking through the walls to find Joker.**

"_**S-Boy has started. S-Girl and W-girl go after him. Batgirl, T-Tuck and Miss M, let's advance" **_**Quick Strike said via telepathic link.**

"_**Kid Arctic, Red Huntress, Zatanna and Rocket, let's circle around from our positions and give the other members the cover they require." **_**Aqualad said via telepathic link.**

"_**Artemis, Arsenal and KF, stay in stealth mode and perform silent takedowns, inverted takedowns and other takedowns to give anyone else cover and protect the others from unfair attacks." **_**Robin said via the telepathic link.**

**They all went to work following the trail of destruction left by Superboy. Eventually they all arrived at the Joker's room and when they kicked open the door they were all shocked with what they saw. They were too late…**

Danny was thinking of the weird dream he had last night while he, Sam and Tucker were patrolling Amity Park for any ghost activity, and luckily they hadn't seen any ghosts so far so he had all the time in the world to think.

"Wow guys not a single ghost attack all day." Tucker said. "So how about we call in a night and go play Doom?"

"Yeah Danny, it doesn't look like any of your enemies feel like attacking today so I think…" Sam said but then they all heard someone screaming for help. But it wasn't a normal scream for help; it was a scream of absolute pain.

"Okay let's go check that out." Danny said. "And then we will go play Doom."

The halfa then flew the other way while Sam and Tucker took the longer way with their scooters.

They neared the sound of the screams for help and then they saw something that shocked them all.

They saw a human with powers attacking other humans. They also noticed that the other humans all looked like criminals and cops but they were the ones screaming in pain.

Danny then saw the ice gauntlet in the guy's hand form into a blade and he was about to kill those guys.

That's when Danny knew he had to intervene.

Danny then flew and tackled the guy before he could deliver the fatal blow.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Kid Arctic said. "You stopped me from removing some if the filth that this world has to offer. You stopped me of cleansing these guys of their impurities."

"Cleansing them of their impurities… you were going to kill them." Danny said. "Wow déjà-vu."

"Listen stay out of my way. I have a job to do. I have to destroy all the evil this world has to offer." Wayne said.

"And I have a job to do as well." Danny said. "I am going to protect the people of Amity Park from any and all attacks. And that includes psychos like you."

Danny then shot ecto blasts at Kid Arctic but his ice tattoo glowed blue and he deflected the attack with ice.

Danny had to super heat his ecto blasts so that he could make attacks that would penetrate Kid Arctic's attacks but he just made the ice colder and thicker.

"Oh Come on!" Danny exclaimed. "Who are you to just go around taking people's lives?"

"I am Kid Arctic the person who is going to save this planet. Who are you to stop me?" Wayne asked.

"Phantom, Danny Phantom, the deputised protector of Amity Park." Danny said.

The two super powered teens continued to brawl and clash while Sam and Tucker helped the people who he was attacking… before they called the proper police to make sure these guys were taken care of.

Eventually Danny and Wayne both grew tired but luckily for Danny is regenerative ghost core started giving him energy again.

"Alright Phantom, we ended in a draw this time but next time you won't be so lucky. Next time don't get in my way." Wayne said before he teleported in a blast of ice.

Over the next month Danny fought Kid Arctic constantly over and over again and it was getting tiring for both of them so Wayne thought of an idea on how to defeat Danny.

~00000~

"Children we have a new student." Mr Lancer said in class at school. "This is Wayne Damons."

Wayne then went and sat next to Danny and the class started learning.

At lunch Wayne was lost and since Danny was the last person out of the class.

"Hey uh Danny right?" Wayne asked. "I'm kinda lost and I don't know the way to the cafeteria. Do you mind helping me out?"

"No problem Wayne." Danny said before he chuckled. "Wayne… you related to Bruce Wayne or something?"

"No actually my dad named me Wayne after he learned Bruce Wayne's big secret." Wayne said. "Actually that secret is what makes Bruce Wayne my idol."

"So here is the cafeteria." Danny said once they reached the cafeteria.

Wayne then noticed all the tables and he noticed that the people at the tables looked like they belonged to a certain group.

"I'm guessing that people sit in groups that are defined by their social status." Wayne said.

"Yeah some people aren't even allowed to sit by their friends." Danny said.

"Well from what I know the cool guys won't accept me. Where is the table full of mediocre people?" Wayne asked.

"That's our table." Danny said. "Come on let's go get our food and sit down at our table and hope that Sam doesn't get judgemental and think you are trying to pull a prank on me."

"I'm guessing she does that often?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah you won't believe how many times that's happened." Danny said.

They then sat down at their table and Danny noticed Sam watching Wayne like a hawk.

"Sam who do you think you are? Batman? Stop starring at him like he is the main suspect for a murder case." Tucker said.

"**No I'm not Batman… I'm just his niece."** Sam thought to herself. "Sorry I'm not so welcoming to company." Sam said to Wayne.

"It's okay. But here's a tip, get to know someone before you hate them." Wayne said.

"Yeah Sam." Both Danny and Tucker said as they recalled some of the times Sam had chased their friends and or girlfriends away.

"Hey guys would you mind showing me around Amity Park, seeing as I just moved from Gotham City." Wayne asked.

"Sure." Tucker said.

"Why not?" Danny said.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad." Sam said.

"Great thanks guys." Wayne said before he mentally smirked.

~00000~

During the tour of the city Wayne continued to take mental notes on where he could defeat Danny so that he would be able to continue his mission.

Eventually they got hungry and went to the Chinese restaurant that had recently opened.

Wayne refused to eat hot food and just got a cold drink with a cold meal, Sam refused to eat anything with meat and just got a vegetarian meal and Tucker refused to eat anything with vegetables so he ate the largest meat filled food that was on the menu while Danny practically ate something that was cool, had vegetables and had meat.

"How is it that I always get friends who are very specific about what they eat?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Tucker said. "Maybe you attract a certain type of people."

Eventually they all got fortune cookies and they all read them out.

"Nothing can be solved alone; your goals will be much easier with someone who shares your passion." Wayne read.

~0Future0~

"You see Wayne. Fate brought us together so that we could rid the world of its evil." Tanya said to Wayne. "Together we will be able to cleanse the world of its impurities."

~0Present0~

"You will lead a great team and be a great leader." Danny read.

~0Future0~

Phantom Strike then looked at the large green portal in the sky and the ghosts that were still flying out.

"Jeez this is going to be hard to do." Kid Flash said. "How are we going to do this?"

"As a team." Phantom Strike said.

"Then Call it Phantom." Superboy said.

"Okay until we can find a way to close that portal our priority is containment. Artemis, I want you and Quick Strike on those roofs, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and Strays. Red Huntress, Rocket and Kid Flash, you got the perimeter. You have to make sure to get ghosts back to the centre. So practically if anything gets three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Zatanna and Miss Martian you got to try and bottleneck that portal. You got the magic and the telekinesis knock yourselves out. Robin, Batgirl you guys stay here on the ground and keep the fighting here. And Superboy, go all rage on these ghosts." Phantom Strike said.

(See Chapter 6)

~0Present0~

"You will find the perfect Family." Sam read.

~0Future0~

"Thanks Rose… we couldn't have done this without you." Sam said as she hugged her new younger sister. "And because you've helped us so much, and I can't let you stay with our parents, I'm taking you back to Wayne Manor with me."

"Are you sure Uncle Bruce won't mind." Rose asked.

"He won't mind trust me." Sam said. "And I'm pretty sure our cousin, Dick wouldn't mind either."

"Yeah, I bet he'll be whelmed." Rose said before she giggled.

~0Present0~

"You will solve one of the greatest technological riddles ever created." Tucker read.

~0Future0~

"Tucker how is it going?" Danny asked.

"I finally found the way to fix Blue Tornado's **(AU: Yes there will be a new teen joining the team soon) **programming. And now I'm working on Phantom Android. Let me tell you man, this tech is the most advanced piece of tech I have ever seen. How T.O Morrow and Professor Ivo got this tech still surprises me." Tucker said.

~0Present0~

"Wow nice fortunes." Danny said. "So now that we are done here let's continue with the tour."

They then soon left and continued the tour.

Eventually Danny had to leave for some unknown reason after a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth and Sam and Tucker finished the tour with Wayne.

Once Sam and Tucker finished giving Wayne the tour and said their goodbyes Wayne started planning how he would take down Danny.

"It might be a little hard to take care of Fenton. But if I can freeze him I can take down all the filth in this city and then move to another city." Wayne said as he walked into his house. "But I'll need to take him down when he doesn't expect it. Hm… if our friendship grows then I will be able to take him down."

Wayne then smirked and ice grew around him changing his outfit into his Kid Arctic outfit.

"Might as well try and learn what I can about him." Kid Arctic said.

~00000~

Danny just shoved Skulker into the Fenton Thermos before he gave a sigh of relief.

"Jeez I have got to buy an EMP." Danny said as he floated down to the ground just as Sam and Tucker arrived. "Hey Sam, hey Tucker, I'm guessing you guys dropped Wayne back at his house."

"Yeah." Sam said. "So who did you fight for an hour and a half?"

"Skulker." Danny answered. "He had some brand new tech and tried them all on me. I literally had to use ecto electricity to short circuit his suit."

"Have you considered getting an EMP?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah I have, but for now I'm just going to relax." Danny said.

"Allow me to help you with that." A voice said before an Ice Blast was shot at Danny, but luckily Danny dodged in time.

They all turned and saw Kid Arctic standing on a roof top. The crystal on his chest then began to glow blue before he shot more ice blasts at the three teens.

Danny then grabbed his sidekicks and flew out of the way. Then he flew up to Kid Arctic after he put Sam and Tucker down.

Danny then shot ecto blasts at Kid Arctic but he countered with an Ice Shield, he then went Captain America and threw the Shield but Danny just let it harmlessly pass through him.

Danny then summoned the Bow and quiver filled with arrows that he found in the Ghost Zone before his 15th birthday (See Chapter 1 for details) and then he fired a few exploding arrows at Kid Arctic.

The Arrows exploded and Arctic was sent flying back and Danny flew after him while making his bow and arrows disappear. When Danny breathed the smoke he noticed that Kid Arctic was gone.

"Okay this guy is really getting on my last nerves." Danny said.

~00000~

Over the next few weeks Danny, Sam and Tucker hung out with Wayne and started to become really good friends while Danny fought Kid Arctic and other ghosts over and over again.

Right now Wayne was taking Danny, Sam and Tucker to the movies.

They were all going to see DOOM the movie based off of the game. Surprisingly the movie theatre was empty besides the four of them.

"Hey you guys wait here; I'll go get us some popcorn." Wayne said before he left the empty room.

Once Wayne got out he shut the doors and froze them over completely he then started freezing every exit and the cold started creeping into the cinema.

Back inside the trio were waiting for Wayne to return and then they saw the movie screen turn on and they saw Wayne on the screen.

"Hey look you guys actually fell for my trap and now you're stuck here like insects on Fly Paper." Wayne said.

"Wayne, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm stopping you from interfering with my plans rid this world of the scum that infests it." Wayne said. "Oh and don't call me Wayne, call me Kid Arctic. I also know your secret Mr Phantom and not even that can stop me. So Halfa, what are you going to do now?"

"Well if you know my secret then you must now my powers." Danny said before he transformed and grabbed Sam and Tucker before he shot up into the air but the walls turned green and he got hit back to the ground. "The Fenton Ghost shield."

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I bought some Tech from your parents. It comes in handy with capturing spectral beings." Wayne said with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry guys in honour of our friendship I'll let you out when I have killed all the sum of this city. Well, see ya."

The screen then turned off.

"Okay guy's we're stuck here, unless someone gets us out." Danny said "Have any ideas."

"Well last time you guys fought he almost defeated you. We need something to tip the odds in our favour." Sam said.

"I've got an Idea." Tucker suddenly exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Well, what is it? Don't leave us hanging." Danny said.

"I've recently been hearing these stories and seen the news about this teen superhero group called the Young Justice. Its members are comprised of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Ms Martian and Artemis, they could help us tip the scales in our favour and get us out of here." Tucker said.

"Tuck that might be a bad idea. As much as I would love to meet superheroes, I can't risk them learning my secret… you two will kinda give it away to the bird boy." Danny said.

"Actually that's why I made these a, while ago." Tucker said before he pulled out two black hoodies that had the white DP symbol on it and two black masks like the one Robin wore just the white part was glowing green. "Let's face it guys if we keep helping Danny Phantom someone's going to make the connection."

"Wow Tucker, you actually planned ahead." Sam said in an impressed tone.

"And you make clothes?" Danny asked.

"Hey I've got a life outside of technology." Tucker said before he pulled out his PDA and started hacking the movie theatre.

"So how are we going to get a message out to the Young Justice?" Sam asked.

"This place has a radio and WI-FI and if I can connect it to the camera Kid Arctic used to chat with us then I can get us a video feed uplink with the or where they reside." Tucker said. "Goth girl you might want to suit up."

Tucker then worked his magic before he put on the hoodie and mask then he activated the satellite uplink.

~00000~

Batman was waiting in the Cave for the team. He had received a radio from Robin telling him the mission was over and that there was some technology that he needed to see.

He then saw the screens pop into life and he saw two teens in black hoodies with a strange DP symbol on their chest and another teen with snow white hair and glowing green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit.

"Hello is that Batman?" the female asked. "We need help. I am Goth Girl, this is Techno-Geek and he is Danny Phantom. We were looking for the Young Justice to help us in Amity Park."

"What's the problem?" Batman asked.

"This powerful guy named Kid Arctic has attacked Amity Park. He has trapped us and we are the only ones who can stop him… but he has gotten a lot stronger and more difficult to defeat. We need the Team to rescue us and help us take him down." Danny Phantom said.

Batman could tell that they were not lying, especially because he knew that those teens were his niece Sam Manson and her two friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley.

"I'll send the team now. Where are you captured?" Batman asked.

"We are in the Amity Park movie Cinema." Techno-Geek said.

"Okay the team is on their way now." Batman said.

~00000~

The team was in the Bio-Ship enjoying their recent victory over the League of Shadows but then they heard something.

"Team come in." they all heard Batman say. "I have another mission for you."

"Batman, this is Aqualad. What is the situation?" Aqualad asked.

"There is a Hostile Force inside Amity Park and he is turning the place into a giant Frozen Hell. There were only three people who stood a chance at fighting him but they have been captured. Your mission is to save them and save that city." Batman said. "I'm sending Robin the information we have on this person and the three you have to save."

"Okay I've got it. This guy is called Kid Arctic, he has the abilities to control and manipulate Ice, he has a slight immortality, Telekinesis and he has the ability to slow time down." Robin said.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking about what he said.

"Wow that guy is such a rip off." Kid Flash said.

~00000~

Danny, Sam and Tucker heard the multiple layers of ice that surrounded them breaking. Then the door broke down and they saw Superboy and Robin standing outside.

Sam and Tucker went quickly went outside but Danny had to stop at the Ghost Shield.

"Guys I still can't get out. The Fenton Ghost Shield is still up so I'm still a sitting duck." Danny said.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Robin said before he started scanning the area for Fenton Technology one he found it he shut down the Ghost Shield. "Wow this Tech is way too advanced. It might even give Wayne Tech a run for its money."

"Okay let's go, Ms Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis are waiting for us." Superboy said.

"You guys go ahead we need to get our equipment." Tucker said.

"**What equipment?" **Danny and Sam thought but they didn't do anything about it and Trusted Tucker.

Sam went With Tucker while Danny went with Robin and Superboy, but before they left Sam couldn't help but glancing at Robin and giving him a small smile that he returned.

They eventually found Ms Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Artemis and they were fighting against Kid Arctic.

"Oh come on, more superhero kids." Kid Arctic grumbled but then he ignored the others and went straight for Danny.

He used ice attacks to attack Danny while he just used his powers to knock the others back.

"Uh… I don't have time for mediocre copies of real heroes." Wayne said before he dodged an attack from Superboy and used his telekinesis to knock him into Kid Flash. "Ag… sidekicks."

An electric blast then hit him in the back.

"What was that about sidekicks?" Tucker/Techno-Geek said holding a large energy bazooka.

~00000~

5 minutes ago Tucker and Sam finally reached Tucker's house and they went down into the basement.

"Tucker what are we doing here? We should be out helping Danny and the Young Justice." Sam said.

"We will help Danny but first we need our equipment." Tucker said with a big grin on his face.

"What equipment? We are fighting a human not a ghost, remember?" Sam said.

"Well for one the Fentons aren't the only ones that create weapons technology." Tucker said as he opened a trunk.

"Wow Tucker, you are awesome." Sam said as she stared inside.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tucker said.

~00000~

Sam/Goth-Girl took out two energy sticks and jumped and shocked Wayne in the back and then she threw it and it exploded in an electrical explosion.

Tucker then threw energy grenades and then he picked up a metal bat with the word Phantom on it and hit Wayne.

"Ms Martian, link us up." Aqualad said.

"**Done." **Ms Martian said via telepathic link.

Wayne then got up and glared at Sam and Tucker.

"Lives will have to be lost on the path to a better world. You are all nothing but a distraction so I will make this quick." Wayne said. "Like my dad would say, I suggest you laugh now because it will be your last."

Wayne then shot a fury of ice blasts but Danny quickly put up an ecto shield and stopped the ice before Superboy super jumped and super punched Kid Arctic in the back.

Robin then threw some exploding birdarangs and once they exploded Kid Arctic felt a little weaker.

"**Guys did you see that? Robin's birdarangs slowed him down." **Danny said via telepathic link.

"**He must not like the extreme heat." **Sam said.

"**So we can probably use heat and electricity to take him down." **Tucker said.

Danny then started thinking of a plan that they could use to take down Kid Arctic.

"**Guys I got a plan." **Danny said. **"Kid Flash, Ms Martian and Superboy, you three are going to have to keep occupied while the rest of us use our electric and hot attacks to weaken him." **

They all set out to do the plan, Superboy and Kid Flash started attacking Kid Arctic head on while Ms Martian attacked with her TK.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Robin, Artemis and Aqualad all attacked with their weapons or powers to warm up Kid Arctic.

Eventually Kid Arctic got overpowered and started overheating.

"Ag… I give up." Kid Arctic said.

Danny then flew to Kid Arctic.

"Hey Kid Arctic, as the deputised protector of Amity Park I hope you enjoyed your but kicking experience." Danny said before he punched him.

But when the punch hit Kid Arctic's body turned into ice and shattered and all was left was a note.

"I'll be Back Phantom." The note said.

"So thanks for your help guys. I couldn't have defeated Kid Arctic without ya." Danny said.

Kid Flash looked at the ripped mask that landed on the floor.

"Souvenir." He said as he snatched it up.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do that all the time?" she asked.

"Hey I want to remember all my fights." Kid Flash said.

"Geek." Artemis said.

"Lovebirds." Danny, Sam and Tucker said in sync.

Artemis glared at Danny and Danny winked back at her.

~00000~

Wayne had just ended the life of that Dwayne Frost guy who had attacked him.

"I told you to leave me alone. You have only yourself to blame for your Fate." Wayne spat at the fallen 18 year old.

A girl then walked out of the shadows and stopped behind him.

"You… killed my brother." She said.

Wayne turned around and saw the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry he just…" he began.

"No this is okay. This is just wonderful. You have shown that you are willing to take a life to save the world." She said.

"Of course if anyone is evil then they must all freeze and die." Wayne said. "I'm Wayne Damons or Kid Arctic."

"I am Tanya Frost or Ice Rogue." Tanya said as she smirked and licked her lips. "I think this is the start of something beautiful."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And the Plot thickens. But guys remember this Character belongs to Blak-Ice and not CA15.**

**Dani: Wow I cannot wait for the next chapter.**

**Shadow: Yeah someone will defiantly get their ass kicked. Oh yeah guys CA15 says follow him on Twitter so that you can get updates on stories know which stories he is posting next and all that stuff so Follow CA15 CyberActors15 and he will try to follow you back.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? How will the fight go? Stay whelmed, read and review to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15: TTS part 3 Final Battle

Chapter 15: Time Travel sucks part 4 Final Battle.

**Shadow: Welcome back to Phantom Strike and time for Tanya Frost and Wayne Damons to have their revenge on Danny Phantom for stopping their plans.**

**Dani: But before they can attempt to attack the teen that has grown more powerful since their last encounter we need a brief recap. Wayne Damons the Son of the Joker and Step son of Harley Quinn received his ice powers and then he ran away. He found some of Tanya's ice crystals and started selling them until he froze in them for a few months. He later escaped and discovered he had new powers and tried to kill some scum of Amity Park and Danny tried to stop him. Wayne eventually discovered Danny was Phantom and became friends with him so that he could stab him in the back. Eventually he did and Danny recruited the Young Justice to help him defeat Kid Arctic. He then left and eventually killed Tanya's brother and met Tanya.**

**Shadow: And now the five of them are going to face Tanya and Wayne. Get your popcorn ready and cool video game music and start reading.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Robin glided and grappled across many buildings to look for whoever was responsible for this mess. Robin then got to the highest point of Gotham and looked towards the snow. He then noticed two figures around the origin of the snow.

"**Guys I think I found our targets." **He said via the Fenton Phones.

"**Where are they?" **Phantom asked.

"**They're at our school." **Robin said before he started gliding towards the school.

They all arrived on top of Gotham Academy shortly after Robin radioed them.

They looked down and saw two teenagers no older than Phantom and Artemis talking.

The boy was in a black jump suit with a large V Neck that exposed his chocolate coloured skin, a part of his six-pack and his crystal tattoo. The jumpsuit had a back hoodie with a dark blue mark on it and he had black dreadlocks peeking from under the hoodie. He also had blue ice crystal gauntlets on his arms and at the end of the gauntlets were claws. He also had Dark Blue metal boots. He also had a mask like Robin's but the only difference was that the white part was glowing blue.

The girl on the other hand looked a lot different. Let's start with her face and work our way down. She had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin tone was a pale white that seemed to glow with beauty. She also had may cup that made her look like an ice queen. She had a blue, white and purple Clockwork Medallion. She was in a white dress with blue and purple markings. She had a purple belt around her waist and purple leggings. She had blue crystal gloves and a crystal ring on her finger. She also had ice crystal high heels.

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the two.

"Uh guys, that's Wayne Damons and… Tanya Frost" Danny whispered uncomfortably. "AKA Kid Arctic and …Ice Rogue."

"You seem a little troubled by them." Robin whispered.

"I uh kinda dated Tanya." Danny said. "And Wayne used to be one of my good friends."

"You What?!" Sam asked.

"Oh darling, we didn't just date we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend and I almost got you to marry me." Tanya said as she looked at Danny.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked as she glared at Danny.

"Well who knew that my old friend dated my girlfriend?" Wayne said before he cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun."

Kid Arctic and Ice Rouge then shot ice at Danny who flew out of the way. And instead of going after the others the ice cold lovebirds went after Danny.

They seemed only interested in Danny because if the others attacked they would just counter before going back to Danny. The halfa took notice of this and tried to think about why they were ignoring his team.

Danny then motioned to Robin and Batgirl and they nodded when they noticed what Danny wanted them to do. Danny then sent a silent message to Echo and Artemis and they understood their mission and he continued to dodge the attacks.

"Wow guys, you look like you're out of practise." Danny said. "You haven't hit me once. While me on the other hand…" Danny's hands then glowed green with ecto energy before he blasted both of them square in the chest. "…I haven't missed a single shot."

"And I see your witty banter hasn't changed a bit." Ice Rogue said.

"Of course I would be nothing without it. It's what allowed me to win our last fight." Danny said as he remembered that epic fight while shooting ecto blasts. "My words plus your rage made you easy to defeat… actually for the both of you."

"Are you kidding me, you dumped me in front of the entire city and made me look like a crazy fruit loop." Ice Rogue said. "And what hurt the most was that you didn't even have the decency to dump me yourself, you had your duplicate dump me… and you said I was a terrible girlfriend."

"Wow, are you sure you're the good guy?" Kid Arctic said.

"I'm more than the good guy. I'm the guy who's got more power than the both of you and is going to use that power to kick your ass right into Arkham City." Danny said as he shot out a wave of ecto energy.

"Well I heard rumours in the Ghost Zone that you have become a lot more powerful but you haven't displayed any power that make me believe those stories." Ice Rogue said.

"Yeah, you are still as weak as before, relying on a bunch of half pint sidekicks to aid you." Kid Arctic said. "Hm, Pathetic."

Danny then smirked. "You want to see a display of my power? Fine."

Danny then trapped them in ecto rope and made an ecto stinger that shocked the two and then he pulled them towards him with Telekinesis, breathed in, and let his ghostly wail. And they flew back.

"You know those 'half pint sidekicks' you mentioned earlier? You broke the general rule and called them sidekicks and now you're gonna see why I hang out with them." Danny said.

Batgirl and Robin then came down on their grapple guns, wrapped their capes around the villains and pulled them back up to their vantage points and when they were up there they let the two ice villains hang upside down from ropes.

Echo then threw a batarang that hit into Ice Rogue and grew into a Spectre Deflector while Artemis shot an arrow at Kid Arctic that once landed started sending heat into his body.

Danny walked up to his two rivals.

"So? How's it hanging?" Danny asked.

"I assume you think this is funny." Kid Arctic said.

"Actually it's hilarious." Danny said before he took a step back and took a picture. "Oh this is so going on Facebook."

"You think you've defeated us?" Tanya said.

"Well you two are currently hanging upside down strapped you your weaknesses, so I would say that you two are defiantly not whelmed." Robin said.

"Oh isn't that cute bird boy thinks we're defeated." Tanya said before she vanished in a white puff of smoke.

"You see being a DemiGhost gives me perks that regular ghosts or halfas don't have. Darling did you actually think I didn't upgrade my powers since we broke up." Tanya voice echoed around them and then Wayne disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Your powers may have grown but so have mine." Danny said… "And the same with the other Halfas standing here."

Sam's outfit then changed into her ghost plant outfit with Dani's outfit changed to her regular Dani Phantom outfit.

Sam then sent vines and they wrapped around the invisible body of Tanya Frost and then Danny then threw a bolt of lightning that hit right into Wayne.

Dani then created two duplicates that hit both anti heroes Robin and Artemis then attacked with birdarangs and arrows.

The battle between the six teenagers and Dani became more and more intense and Danny found himself using a lot of his powers and everyone was shocked with how much power he had.

Kid Arctic and Ice Rogue were starting to get overwhelmed by the five heroes that stood in their way so Tanya decided to pull out her Ace.

A large purple energy blast then appeared in her hand and she blasted it at the five but Danny luckily put up and ecto shield before the blast could hit.

The blast died down and Tanya gasped.

"How did you escape that?" she asked. "That attack was a time attack. It should have aged you to dust."

"Oh come on Tanya would you really kill me?" Danny asked

"No." Tanya said with a sigh.

"And I wouldn't allow you to either." Danny said. "And as for you time attack; your father gave me a little gift."

Danny then fired blue energy from his hand while Tanya did the same the two blasts collided and started growing and growing.

Kid Arctic, Dani, Sam, Robin and Artemis just watched in awe as the power continued to fuel into the large sphere in the middle. Danny then began to take notice and he also noticed that he was getting tired.

Danny then pulled his ace and took a deep breath in before he let out a ghostly wail that had pure ecto energy, ice, time, telekinesis and lighting.

A large explosion then resonated throughout the entire area and when the smoke cleared the time around the planet started moving, temperatures started to return back to normal and Tanya and Wayne were gone.

Not only were the two lovebirds gone but so was most of Danny's outfit.

"Wow. That was some display of power." Artemis said.

"Yes it was." Clockwork said as he appeared.

They all then turned back to Clockwork.

"You did a good job on stopping my daughter but this isn't the last time you will see her and her boyfriend. But that is not while I'm here. I'm here to tell you that there will troubles and complications and you should stay alert but I am also here to tell you that there will also be great moments. Enjoy your time because darkness will be arriving and you should keep your guard up." Clockwork said before he smirked. "Then again I might be wrong."

The master of time then vanished leaving the team confused.

"Immortals who know everything… who understands them." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And finally we are done with Time Travel Sucks.**

**Dani: Now you guys get to see the new idea CA15 has been cooking up in his head for a while. So see you when we next update.**

**Robin: SO what will happen next? Stay Whelmed, read and review to find out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Alternate reality

Chapter 16: Alternate Reality

**Shadow: Welcome to the next chapter of Phantom Strike and before you ask this has nothing to do with Dan Plasmius. This is entirely different.**

**Danny: Different how.**

**Robin: CA15 told me that this chapter wouldn't be about protecting the world but something to lighten the mood. So let's continue onto the story.**

**Dani: But before we continue we need a brief recap. Danny, Sam, me, Artemis and Dick all faced Tanya and Wayne and we won and then Clockwork came and told us some words.**

**Shadow: Is that it?**

**Dani: Apparently so.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny was grumbling to himself while on his back fixing the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"I told them not to come into the lab with that fusion reactor but what do they do… they bring it in any way. Now I have to fix all the Fenton Technology." Danny grumbled as he worked on the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Sam walked into the new Fenton Lab (built in the cave… remember that) and saw her boyfriend underneath the Portal as if he were fixing a car.

Sam then picked up her Bat Claw and shot Danny's leg before pulling him out from under the portal.

"Danny, you are wanted up stairs." Sam said.

"Well good morning to you two." Danny said dryly.

"Fine, good morning Danny. Now come up stairs, you can play with you toys later." Sam said.

"Yes mom, whatever you say mom." Danny said. "And you of all people should know that this isn't your regular toy… seeing as it's a portal to another dimension… that made me the hero I am today." Danny said.

Danny then followed after Sam while taking off his goggles… he'd take off his oily white vest later.

Danny saw Robby Harper (Red Arrow), Roy Harper and Green Arrow standing in the room. But what Danny noticed was that Roy had an arm and it was made out of metal.

"Danny, this is my little brother that you helped to rescue." Robby said. "This is Arsenal my protégé."

"Nice to meet you Danny." Roy said. "So do you always look like that?"

"Oh no I'm just fixing my parents Ghost Portal." Danny said.

"Ghost Portal… Ghosts don't exist." Roy said.

Danny was about to say something but then he remembered that Roy had been cryogenically frozen for four years.

"Dude there is a lot you need to be brought up to speed on." Danny said.

Danny (and the rest of the team) then showed him to his parents lab where he, like his dad used to do (just without all the excitement), began explaining ghosts but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the Portal.

It was finished, but that shouldn't have happened because the dimensional converter had to set for another 5 hours.

"Why is the portal complete?" Danny asked.

"Oh I saw you had left it incomplete so I connected the parts and turned it on." Tucker said.

"You what?" Danny said and then he heard the portal start whirring.

"Oh no." Danny said before he ran to the portal to turn it off but it was too late. The portal exploded in a flash of blue and the blue light stretched right into the room with the team stuck inside.

~00000~

There were a whole group of people standing in The Cave. There were three halfas, two Kryptonians, one Atlantean, one Martian, one Demigod and seven humans.

The oldest halfa was a 16 year old girl known as Danielle Fenton or Dani Fenton. She had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was in a white tank top with red designs. She also had a blue skirt on and red and white tennis shoes.

The next halfa was a 16 year old boy known as Samuel 'Sam' Manson. He was one of Dani's best friends. He had jet black hair and purple eyes. He was in a black t-shirt and black jeans. He also had black combat boots on.

The youngest halfa was physically a 12 year old boy but was in actual fact a 2 year old. His name was Daniel Fenton or Danny Fenton. He was the clone of Dani and Sam. Danny had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a red beanie. A blue hoodie with a white shirt and red shorts. He was also in blue and white sneakers.

The first Kryptonian wasn't a full Kryptonian but a hybrid human Kryptonian clone of Super-Woman (Kara Kent) and Leo Lane. She was known as Clara Kent but her birth name was Supergirl. She was physically 16 years old but in actual fact she was 1 year old. She had Black hair like her mother and blue eyes. She was in a black tank top with the Red Super-Woman shield on her shirt. She was also in blue denim jeans and had black shoes on.

The next Kryptonian was a 16 year old boy known as Clark Kent. He was the uncle of Clara and the cousin of Super-Woman. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was in his super suit at the moment. So he was in a blue jumpsuit with the red and yellow Super-Woman shield on his chest. He had red underpants on the outside of his uniform, red boots and a red cape.

The Atlantean was a 17 year old girl known as Tula. **(AU: I couldn't incorporate Aqualad into a girl for some reason so I just switched him with Tula in this chapter. But sadly I have no idea what she looks like so you guys are just going to have to remember what she looks like)**

The Martian was a 49 year old boy who looked 16 known as M'aax M'orzz or Max Morse. He was the boyfriend of Clara. He had red hair styled in a Mohawk and red eyes. He like all Martians had green skin. He was in a white shirt with a red X on it and blue jeans. He also had blue boots and a blue cape.

The Demigod son of Zeus was a 14 year old boy named Cal Sandsmark. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was in a black vest with the WM symbol that his mentor Wonder Man has. He is in red sweat pants with a white stripe down the side and had blue sports shoes. He also had two silver rings on his arms and a lasso/grapple hook hooked to his pants.

The first human was a 15 year old girl known as Tameka Foley. She was the best friend of Dani and Sam and the godmother of Danny. She had black hair and turquoise eyes. She was in a black hoodie with a DP symbol on it and a black mask that looked like the one Diane wore just the white part was glowing green. She was also in blue denim jeans and white tennis shoes.

The next human was 16 year old boy named Apollo Crook. He was the cousin of Dani. He had blond hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a green mask to hide hit identity. He had a green vest with a green arrow head on it. He had green arm guards to protect his arms from shooting so many arrows. He was also in green pants and black combat boots.

The next human was a 14 year old girl named Diane Grayson. She was the adopted cousin of Sam. She had short black hair and a mask covering her eyes. She was in a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow R sitting on her chest. She also had a yellow utility belt and black leggings. She also had black shoes and a cape that was black on the outside and yellow in the inside.

The next human was a 16 year old girl named Wendy West. She was the girlfriend of Apollo and the best friend of Diane. She had red hair and green eyes. She was in a yellow top with that had the Lightning bolt symbol. She was in red pants and yellow shoes.

The next human was a 14 year old boy named Zatara **(AU: I decided to just switch the names because I have no other magical names that begin with Z). **He was Diane's boyfriend.He had black hair and cyan eyes. He was in a traditional magicians outfit.

The next human was a 16 year old boy named Randy Ervin. He had black hair and black eyes. He was in a dark blue jumpsuit with a brown jacket. He also had a large belt from where all his power came from.

The Final human was a physically 15 year but biologically 19 year old girl names Roxanne 'Roxy' Harper. She had red hair and a mask stopping anyone from seeing her eyes. She was in a red outfit that had a lot of weaponry strapped on but the most iconic thing about her was the fact that she had a robotic arm.

(Tip for those of you back home. If you haven't discovered yet these guys are the alternate gender versions of the team. And when both teams are together there might be a little bit of confusion but when those moments of confusion come there will be am explanation for you.)

"So Roxy, how exactly did you get that robotic arm?" Daniele asked.

"Lana Luthor gave it to me because of what she did to my arm." Roxy replied. "And now that I have it I can use it to help your team of sidekicks."

"Whoa, first rule of the team is to never call us sidekicks." Danielle said.

A large blue flash of light briefly blinded the team and they saw a 16 year old boy lying down on the ground. Danielle, Sam, Daniel and Victor all quickly changed into their hero outfits to protect their identity.

Danielle ran up to Danny to help him up but when she touched him there was a spark and he became conscious. Danny then slowly started getting up.

"Uh… did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Danny (Original) said. (Tip the 12 year old Danny in this story will be known and Daniel)

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Danielle asked in a shocked tone.

Danny looked up and his eyes and Danielle's eyes met. Needless to say both were incredible shocked.

Both of them saw an exact copy of their clones just the same age as themselves.

"Dani/Danny?" Both Danny and Danielle asked.

"Okay who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said remembering that he was still in his human form.

"What? I'm Danny Fenton." Daniel said.

Only then Danny noticed the younger Danny and then he noticed everyone else who looked exactly like the members of his team.

Danny then noticed someone walking in. A female counterpart of Batman, Bat-Woman.

"Who is that?" She asked in a strict tone.

Danny then started thinking what could be possibly happening.

"**No, this can't be happening. Can it? This has to be a trick." **Danny thought. **"I got to get out of here. This doesn't look like the place where I should be." **

"I'm Going Ghost." Danny yelled as his twin white rings appeared on his waist and separated turning him from Fenton to Phantom.

Danny then turned intangible and shot straight out of the cave leaving everyone shocked.

"We have to find him." Danielle said before she turned intangible and shot through the roof.

Danny shot above happy harbour while trying to get away from the cave. He was so confused but he knew they be perusing him within a few minutes. Danny's ghost sense then went off and then he dodged an ecto blast.

Danny turned around and saw Danielle behind him.

Danny then flew back towards her before he teleported behind her and flew in the other direction on to be stopped by a Bio-Ship.

Danny then nosedived and evaded the Bio-Ship but was then met by Danielle again who placed a spectre deflector around his waist.

Danny then faked it and made it look like he was shocked into unconsciousness.

~00000~

Danny then opened his eyes to see Bat-Woman in front of him. And behind her was the team.

"Who are you?" Bat-Woman demanded. "Why are you here?"

"I am Danny Fenton." Danny said. "As for why I'm in Mount Justice, I am the leader of the Young Justice."

"Don't lie. You can't be Danny Fenton because Danny Fenton is a 2 year old clone of Dani Fenton." Bat-Woman said.

"Yeah right. I know that Dani Fenton is actually the clone of Danny Fenton. I am Danny Fenton. The original Hero Halfa. And the rest of you are just Clones of my real team. So I am only going to ask once, where are the Justice League and the Young Justice?" Danny asked.

"You're in no place to ask questions." Bat-Woman said.

Danny then smirked and his eyes flashed a bright green.

Danny then took a deep breath in as he changed into his ghost form. Danny then let out his ghostly wail. Everyone clearly wasn't expecting this and they all flew back and hit the wall.

Danny then broke free of the restraints that bound him and then the Wail died.

Danny then trapped everyone in ecto goop.

"Now where is my team?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if you know this but we are the Young Justice." Danielle snapped.

Danny then sighed. "Jeez…" Danny said before he looked at inverse male version of Ms Martian. "Okay since you won't listen to me I'm going to ask Mr Martian over there to scan my brain and project my memories into your guys mind's so that you know that I am telling the truth. Can you do it?"

"Hello Max, why didn't I think of that?" Mr Martian said before his eyes began to glow green.

Everyone then saw images flashing through their minds.

**A baby boy being born in Amity Park, having to suffer parents arguing about Christmas, Playing with his sister Jazz, going to school for the first time, meeting an African American kid named Tucker, meeting a goth girl named Sam, making enemies like a kid named Dash Baxter, having archery lessons with Oliver Queen, hanging out with his cousin Artemis, arriving at high school, watching his parents make a Fenton Ghost Portal.**

"**So Kids this is the Fenton Ghost Portal." Jack said to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Artemis and Jazz. "This portal will lead to the Ghost Zone. The universe where all ghosts live."**

"**Now kids we will be able to travel into the Ghost Zone through this portal and return ghosts back to their dimension. And we will also be able to return back here through the portal." Maddie said.**

"**And now I'm going to turn it on." Jack announced before he started the countdown. At the end of the countdown he plugged in his glorious machine and then it started to whirl up. All the lights around the octagonal shape began to light up. A small spark then escaped but then nothing happened and it shut back down.**

"**No not again." Jack said before he walked out with a child's pouty face on and Maddie followed after so that she could try to cheer up her husband. **

"**Great another waste of money." Jazz said as she walked out of the room. "This is all going in the memoir."**

**The 14 year olds stayed in the lab and continued to look at the portal.**

"**Pore dad I wish I could make this work for him." Danny said.**

"**Yeah it would be pretty cool to go into another dimension." Tucker said. **

"**And speaking of another dimension I dare you to step into the portal." Sam said.**

**Danny then turned and looked at Sam like she was crazy.**

"**Sam are you crazy. What if it's got some residual radiation or something?" Danny said.**

"**Danny it's just a big metal corridor." Artemis said. "It is bound to not be a danger to you."**

"**Yeah Danny, what's the worst that could happen?" Sam asked.**

"**Okay fine I'll go in." Danny said then he went and picked up the Hazmat suit that his parents made for him.**

**Danny was about to go in but then Sam stopped him.**

"**Danny, I don't normally give fashion advice but can you please get rid of the Jack Fenton Logo on your shirt?" Sam asked.**

**Before Danny could answer Sam ripped the picture off. Danny then rolled his eyes before he walked into the portal. As he walked in his hand landed on a button on the wall and there was a bright flash of green light.**

Back in the normal human plane the team minus Danielle and Daniel cringed at what happened. It was almost as if they felt the blast.

**More images flashed through their minds of Danny fighting the lunch Lady for the first time, Fighting a girl named Paulina in a Dragon Form, fighting Skulker, facing Technus, shoving the nerd ghost back into the locker that he came from, fighting Tucker when he changed into a rage monster, learning about and fighting Vlad Plasmius for the first time, causing the Ghost Zone's greatest prison break while defeating Walker, fighting Spectra while protecting Jazz, Fighting Valarie when she got Ghost Hunting equipment, facing off against Ember, Having to deal with his sister falling in love with Johnny 13, helping Wulf, defeating Fright Knight, facing off against Freakshow, sinking Youngblood's pirate ship, Fighting Pariah Dark, saving his clone From Vlad Masters, Dating Valarie while stopping Technus, getting seduced by Tanya Frost, recruiting the Young Justice to stop Wayne Damons, working with Red Huntress to save Dani, and eventually fighting Dark Dan.**

**Dark Dan began to laugh. "You are such a child. You Promised?" he said with a sneer on his face.**

"**Yes… I… PROMISED!" Danny yelled as green sound waves shot out of his mouth.**

**Dan was shocked and then was sent back into the ground.**

"**Ahh… That power…it's not possible, I don't get that power until 10 years from now." Dan said.**

**Danny than landed in front of him while gripping his side. **

"**I guess the future is as set in stone as you think it is." Danny said before he called to all his power and let it all out again in another Sonic Ghostly Wail.**

**Dan then flew back into a building and then a truck hit into him and then the building collapsed while Danny slowly reverted back to human.**

**Dan then broke out of the rubble with his flaming hair destroyed and his suit ripped.**

"**Well that's it isn't it." Dan Plasmius said.**

"**Time's up." Danny said before he pulled out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at Dan.**

"**You chose to stay so now you are too late to save them." Dan said as he got sucked into the Thermos and Danny capped it. Danny smiled because he had finished his enemy but then realisation dawned on him.**

"**Oh no." Danny said as he noticed the dial on the Nasty Sauce boiler reaching critical. The place started to get really hot and the Fentons, Mansons, Tucker and Mr Lancer all looked at each other before looking at Danny.**

**Danny then began running as fast as he could. He tried to turn ghost but he was drained of all his energy.**

"**I can't go Ghost." Danny said. "NOOOOO!"**

**Danny then made the jump of a lifetime as the explosion started.**

**Danny only reached one person and whoever that person was he managed to turn intangible and they both flew out of the reach of the boiler. And Danny got hit in the back and the both of them hit the ground hard as the explosion hit Danny's back.**

**Danny looked at person who he was holding and he noticed it was Sam.**

**Images continued to flash through the team's mind of Danny and Sam becoming a couple, Danny going to stay with Artemis and her mom, Danny leading his team to save Dani, Him and Dani helping Artemis, Red Arrow and Green Arrow to search for Speedy, Fighting against Superman to get him to accept Superboy , reuniting with his family, using the team to Help Valarie save Amity Park from the Ghost Invasion, Saving Amity Park from Undergrowth, becoming Danny Fate to fight Klarion, Helping Wonder Girl defeat the Titan Kronos, Finding Speedy, with Cheshire, Red Arrow, Artemis and Echo, discovering about Rose and racing a deadly track in the Ghost Zone, discovering that his ex-girlfriend was dating his old friend and defeating them and the most recent memory was Danny showing Arsenal around his lab until a blue explosion rocked the room.**

The vision then stopped and everyone was shocked. No one said anything until Bat-Woman spoke up.

"It's obvious that you came from an alternate dimension." She said.

"Yeah." Danielle said. "Seeing as most of you story matches most of my life."

"Most?" Danny asked.

"My parents aren't dead… nor am I… uh" Danielle said uncomfortably.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"You cheated on your CAT I just didn't cheat at all." Danielle said.

"Okay but now I have something that's worrying me. I came from another dimension because my portal exploded but everyone else was in my lab so where are they?" Danny asked.

Bat-Woman then walked to the computer and started typing down on the computer.

"The Dimensional energy that should have transported you here probably was probably unstable. So who ever was closer to the tear in dimensions was the person who ended up closer to the tear in our dimension. So the farther the people were from the portal the farther they are from here." Bat-Woman said. "Though tracking them will be almost difficult."

"Well if they are practically us then couldn't you track them buy locating anyone with a match to our DNA?" Diane said.

"Would that work?" Danny asked.

"Just stand by the Zeta Beam and let's find out." Diane said.

Danny went and stood by the Zeta Beam and he got scanned.

"Recognised Phantom Strike B10." The computer said.

Danny looked at Danielle.

"You named yourself Phantom Strike as well?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm you aren't I?" Danielle said.

"You're a female version of me." Danny corrected. "And he's probably a male version of Sam. So stop being clueless, because everyone knows about you two liking each other except you two."

Both teens' faces then became a bright shade of red and Danny winked at them.

"Lovebirds." Tameka said.

The rest of the team then went with Bat-Woman and had some of their blood taken out to be used to track their alternate reality counterparts but then Danny noticed something.

"Oh man we won't be able to find Tucker, with Tameka's blood." Danny said.

"Why not?" Tameka asked. "Why can't we locate Tucker?"

"Because he is dead and has ectoplasm instead of blood. We'd have to kill you if we were to track Tucker down." Danny said. "And we won't do that."

"Can't you find a way to kill the blood?" Diane asked.

"Does anyone have a cloning machine?" Danny asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Well I'll figure something out. Let's just find whoever's closest to us." Danny said.

Bat-Woman then put all the blood into a machine and it started calibrating the links to the blood.

"Blood identified. Roxy Harper. Location Happy Harbour High School." The machine said.

"Great we found Roy." Danny said.

"Team go find your alternate realities and watch out for any tears in dimensions." Bat-Woman said.

They all got into the M'aax's Bio-Ship and then they took off for the school.

"Okay so guys before we find Arsenal can you guys please tell me your hero identities?" Danny asked.

"You know all our Gender opposite counterparts so you tell us." Danielle said.

"Hey remember that there are some differences in our two universes. I can figure out some of them but the rest are unknown to me." Danny said.

"Okay fine." Diane said. "I'm Diane Grayson AKA Robin."

"Well Robin can be a girl's name as well." Danny said. "Nice to meet you Robin."

"I'm Wendy West but you can call me Advance." Wendy said.

"I wouldn't have guessed Advance." Danny said. "Pleased to meet you Advance."

"I am Tula but I am formally known as Aquagirl." Tula said.

"In my dimension Kaldur talks a lot about you, so nice to meet you Aquagirl." Danny said.

"I'm Clara Kent or Supergirl." Clara said.

"Makes sense, nice to meet you S-Girl." Danny said.

"I'm M'aax M'orzz or Max Morse but you can call me Martian Jr." M'aax said.

"I'm guess you adopted an identity from the famous TV show Hello Max?" Danny said. "Well nice to meet ya Martian Jr."

"Take a guess." Apollo said.

"Apollo Crook, named after Apollo the Greek Archer God goes by the name Apollo." Danny said. "Nice to meet ya alternate dimension cuz."

"I'm Zatara Zatanna but I'm also known as Zatara." Zatara said.

"Nice to meet ya Mr Magician Zatara." Danny said.

"I'm Randy Ervin but I'm heroically known to the world as Jet." Randy said.

"Stay hood Jet." Danny said.

"Well you already know me as Danielle Fenton but I'm also known as Dani Phantom Strike." Danielle said.

"Hey what a coincidence. I'm Danny Phantom Strike as well." Danny said.

"I am Samuel Manson but I'm also known as Batboy." Sam said.

"Hey I know a Sam Manson as well and she surprisingly goes by Batgirl." Danny said.

"I'm Tameka Foley but I'm also known as Techno-Tiny." Tameka said.

"Hey my best friend goes by Titanium-Tuck… but then again he is a ghost and actually he looks a lot like you. Well nice to meet ya Techno-Tiny." Danny said.

"I'm Danny Fenton but I also go by Danny Phantom or Quick Strike." Daniel said.

"Sup mini me." Danny said.

"I'm Clark Kent but everybody knows me as Superboy." Clark said.

"Hey in my universe Clark Kent is Superman so I'm guessing you are the cousin of Kara Kent." Danny said.

"I'm Cal Sandsmark but everybody knows me to be Wonder Boy." Cal said.

"Tip I suggest you don't let Wonder girl know cause she is kinda against guys." Danny said.

"And I am Roxanne Harper but you can call me Arsenal." Roxy said.

"Nice to meet you Young Justice of the second dimension." Danny said.

"Okay we're at the school." Danielle said. "Arsenal and Phantom Strike come with me."

"Whoa how come you get to lead?" Danny asked even though he followed the order.

"Because you are on my team." Female Phantom Strike said.

All three of them jumped out and landed in front of Happy Harbour High… in front of all the teenagers that still hadn't been picked up yet.

They then walked in ignoring all the glances they got from the other teenagers.

They were all shocked for the obvious reasons; superheroes landing in front of their school and the obvious fact that there were two Dani Phantoms.

"So where does the DNA tracker say Arsenal is?" Phantom Strike asked.

"She's I mean he's inside the nurse's office." Female Phantom Strike said.

"Okay let's go mind my male counterpart." Female Arsenal said.

They then ran into the school and no one stopped them but they did take pictures and update their statuses.

They went into the school and found their way to the nurse's office.

The door was locked but they could clearly hear people talking in the other room.

Female Phantom Strike then knocked on the door.

"I told you kids that…" the nurse said as she opened the door but she didn't finish that sentence when she saw three superheroes.

"We are here for the teenager who appeared in a blue flash of light." Phantom Strike said.

"Oh of course." The nurse said and then she let them in.

When they got inside they took notice that there were three government agents that were in the room.

"This child appeared here two hours ago and no matter what they do they can't awaken him. He is stuck in an unbreakable comma." The nurse said.

"You three do you know anything about this person?" the government agent said.

"He, like this boy over here, are from another dimension. He is the gender opposite version of me." Female Arsenal said.

"Do you actually expect us to believe that?" another agent said.

"Yes, and even if you don't want to believe us we have orders from Bat-Woman and full control over this situation." Female Phantom Strike said.

The three government agents then grumbled and stepped aside.

"Well how are you three planning on waking him up?" the last government agent asked.

Female Arsenal then touched Arsenal's head and then he shot up.

"Whoa, calm down Arsenal." Phantom Strike said.

"Danny… Phantom… where are we and who are those two." Arsenal asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Danny said and Roy nodded.

Danny, Danielle, Roy and Roxy then left that school and jumped back into the Bio-Ship and once they were there Danny explained everything.

After he explained everything they took the rest of the afternoon to search for the rest of the team. They found them quickly all in different areas around USA. They had found everyone except Tucker and Valarie for obvious reasons.

Now both teams were assembled inside the Cave currently thinking about what they'd do for sleeping reservations.

Most of the others could explain to their families why there were gender reversed versions of themselves from another dimension but for Danny, Daniele, Sam and Samuel… they had a problem.

"Okay so how do we explain us to your parents?" Danny asked.

"Well we could tell them that I am Dani Phantom." Danielle said. "Your parents accepted you so they might accept me."

"But what about me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah if my parents discover I am Batboy then well, knowing them they might sue Aunt Betty, Danielle's Parents and then try to remove my ghost half." Samuel said. "Don't forget they'd spill the secret identities in seconds."

"Well if my grandparents accept my mom then my dad can come and stay with you… actually so could I." Daniel said.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea." Dani said.

"Du… you came up with it." Daniel said.

"Actually you came up with it… if this was my world then it would be my idea." Dani said.

"But if you reveal your identity that will mean revealing my identity and Bat-Woman's." Diane said.

They all then thought about it and then they came up with a solution.

"Well Sam and Tucker are always with me in my world…" Danny said.

"So it would make sense for Sam to accidently be pulled in with this Danny…" Danielle said.

"That way all they'd know is that she was a halfa and we can't find Tucker because well he is a ghost now." Danny said.

"Wow… are all of us going to be finishing each other's sentences?" Wally asked.

~00000~

At Fenton Works in Amity Park Danielle was outside her house with Danny, Sam, Daniel and Dani.

"Well here goes nothing." Danielle said.

Danielle then went inside while the others waited outside.

"Mom, dad… Jake… there's something I want to tell you." Danielle said.

"What is it Dani (2)?" Marvin Fenton asked.

"You guys might want to sit down for this." Danielle said.

Danielle then explained everything to her parents, from the incident with the Fenton Ghost Portal to meeting her Alternate Dimension counterpart.

Needless to say her parents were shocked. Jake wasn't as surprised but he was still surprised none the less.

When Danielle had finished, Danny, Sam, Daniel and Dani walked into the house.

The first thing the Fenton Parents did was say sorry for always attacking Danielle so many times with their weapons, and then they showed how happy they were to have a grandson.

Then they accepted and allowed Danny, Sam and Dani to stay over until they could get them back to their dimension.

Danny then explained about the problem he had with finding Tucker and the Fentons then began looking into how they would turn Tameka's blood into Ghost Blood.

"You know while you guys are here it might be a good idea to take you to my school." Danielle said.

Danny then exchanged nervous glances and began to wonder how this would affect them.

~00000~

The next day Danny and Sam were in front of Casperette High with Danielle and Samuel.

Danny couldn't help but face palm at the name of the school. It was like Amity Park in both dimensions revolved around the halfas.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"In my dimension there is a TV show about a friendly ghost known as Casper the Friendly Ghost and Casper is a dude." Danny said.

"Wow that is weird." Danielle said. "But we can't dwell on that so let's go inside."

As they walked into the school everyone took notice of the four identical teens.

They all knew Danielle and Samuel but the two identical kids who looked like them, were unknown to them.

The boy had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes and he also had a black t-shirt on which had a white arrow head on the centre. He also had black jeans on and white shoes on.

The girl had blond hair and purple eyes and she also had a green sleeveless shirt on with purple rose (picture) on her shirt. She was also in a purple skirt with green leggings and green shoes.

They didn't know why but those outfits looked familiar to them… but they didn't know why. It was almost as if the boy looked like a male version of some famous ghost the girl looked like some human who had been possessed by a ghost sometime in the past.

Danny and Sam then noticed what looked like the female version of Dash Baxter walking up to them.

"Who are you friends Fenton?" she asked.

"Hi Dawn, this is my cousin Dante Fenton and Sam's (2) cousin Stella Manson." Danielle said as she motioned to Danny and Sam.

"Your hair is weird Geek." Dawn Baxter said to Danny.

Now Danny had been bullied a lot by Dash Baxter in his world and it wasn't something he was looking forward to so he knew how to stand up to this. You see in this universe boys had once been considered the weaker gender. Men were previously expected to stay home and watch over children while the women worked. Men had to go on several marches over the history of the planet to get equal rights. So in this world, if you were a girl who was strong and well respected and got beaten by a boy… then your rep would shatter.

"Yeah, my hair is weird, says the chic with the military buzz cut. A look that doesn't do you justice at all but makes you look like the war general wanna be you really are." Danny said.

"You must have a death wish, this is my school and no one talks to me like that in my school." Dawn said.

"Nobody… hu I just did." Danny said as he smirked.

Dawn then immediately went for a punch but then was quickly countered by Danny and pushed into a locker.

"Listen just leave me and my friends alone and I won't be forced to break something." Danny said before he let her go.

They all then walked away.

"Dante what was that?" Danielle asked.

Danny just winked at her.

"You would have done the same thing in my world." He said.

Danielle didn't want to admit it but it was true.

The rest of the school day was normal… well as normal as a school day could be in an alternate universe with your alternate gender reversed self.

Then afterwards Danny and Danielle went for a fly around the city patrolling for any rogue ghosts… but then they were unluckily shot out of the sky.

"Phantom, who's ya friend." A male voice said.

Danny and Danielle both then turned around and saw another 16 year old.

He was in a red and black technological hunting outfit and they could only see his face through the face plate.

"Victor." Danielle said.

"Let me guess, Red Hunter?" Danny asked.

"Listen spooks I am in a good mood today so I'll give you till the count of ten to leave and go back to the Ghost Zone or I will gladly destroy you." Victor said.

"Actually, allow me to introduce myself first. I am Danny Phantom… Danny with a 'y'." Danny said. "And before you expel us to the Ghost Zone, how about we make a deal."

"Why would I make a deal with you spook?" Victor asked.

"You know the 12 her old halfa Danny Phantom who is half human half ghost?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Victor said.

"Well you do realise he is my son right?" Danielle said.

"Yeah? I'm still wondering about that?" Victor said.

"Well don't you think that if he was a half ghost then I would be one as well?" Danielle asked.

Both halfas then smirked as Victor face palmed.

"We will show you our human forms then you can decide if you want us gone." Danny said.

They then all flew on top of one of the tallest in Amity Park so that no one could see them.

The two halfas then made their famous twin white rings appear on their waists and then travelled up and down their bodies turning Danny and Danielle Phantom into Danny and Danielle Fenton. (Danny is his proper clothes and everything)

"Danielle?" Victor asked.

"And Danny." Danny added.

"Why do you two look so much alike?" Victor asked.

Danny then took the time to explain he was from an alternate universe; he then explained about his universe to the confused ghost hunter.

"And that's why we need your blood, to track down Valarie Gray." Danny said.

"Wow… this is a lot to process." Victor said.

"Yeah, believe me I was overwhelmed when I heard it the first time as well." Danielle said.

"I was whelmed when I explained it." Danny said.

"So the 'I' of your world really started dating the Tameka of your world." Victor asked.

"Yeah, so if you want to ask her out then I'd suggest you do it now." Danny said.

"Okay but can we first find my alternate version." Victor asked.

"Okay let's go get your blood sample." Danny said.

They then repeated the same process and found Valarie.

Now both of the teams, minus Tucker, were inside the Cave talking about their next move.

"Does anyone have any idea on how we are going to find my male counterpart?" Tameka asked.

"Actually my parents told us that the old way would be to either kill you and get your ectoplasm sample or turn you into a halfa and take an ecto blood sample and remove the blood." Danielle said.

"Okay so my choices are become a halfa again or death?" Tameka asked. "Danielle you saw what happened last time I tried to become a halfa."

"Actually I thought about that." Danny said. "Both you and Tucker were experiencing jealousy and anger towards Danielle and I so when you got your powers you two hulked out but if you receive your powers the normal way then you will become a tech drone like Tucker."

"Okay I'm up for it." Tameka said.

Within a few minutes Tameka was on a table and clamped down with restraints.

Danny then pulled out the large concentrated ecto gun and aimed it at the female version of his best friend.

"Okay Tameka. This might sting a bit but it will be over quickly I promise." Danielle said.

Danny then fired the gun and Tameka got hit by the full blast.

And like Danny, Sam, Danielle and Samuel she felt the same reaction that changed her DNA from human to half ghost.

Once the flash of green light had subsided Tameka was in her new ghost form.

She now had silver metallic skin and glowing green eyes. She was dressed exactly the same and she also had flaming green hair.

"Wow that was some rush." Tameka said.

Danny then took a blood sample and worked with Danielle to remove the human blood from it and within a few moments they had the location of Tucker.

"Okay good news and bad news." Danny said.

"What's the good news?" Wendy asked.

"What's the bad news?" Wally asked.

"We found Tucker." Danielle said.

"But he is with Plasmius… and the rest of the Light." Danny said.

"Who is the Light?" Diane asked.

"Oh yeah the Light is group of individuals who are trying to… take over the world I think." Danny said but Sam, Samuel, Danielle, Dani, Daniel, Dick and Diane could tell he knew a lot more than he was letting on.

"How about we get Tucker back and surprise them with al off us, so that we delay their plans… in our universe anyway." Danielle said.

"And learn their plans for our universe." Danny said.

"So what's the plan leaders?" both Arsenals asked.

Danny and Danielle looked at each other before they nodded.

"Okay look first we are gonna start with a buddy system." The two said in perfect sync. "Everyone will work with their alternate selves. First we will start with the one hunter bringing in the two Phantoms, the Mother and Son. And he will plant a bug on Masters."

~00000~

"Mayor Masters. I found these two trying to get to you to destroy your empire. They kept on saying something about exposing your secret to the world." Red Hunter said as he held up the two 'unconscious' phantoms.

"Excellent. Now I will be able to dispose of them properly." Vanessa Masters said to the teenage Hunter.

"No problem Miss Masters." Victor said. **"They are inside." **Victor said via telepathic link.

~00000~

"After that Victor will fly onto the roof and give the signal to the two birds who will drop the ecto security so that the two remaining Phantoms and one titanium halfa can sneak in undetected." Danny and Danielle said in perfect sync.

~00000~

Victor then landed on the roof and sent the signal to the Bio-Ship. Robin and Robin-(F) both hacked the building's security and then all the ecto sensors and weapons deactivated and Phantom Strike, Quick Strike and Techno-Tiny phased into the buildings.

~00000~

"The two demigods will then create some cloud cover, a lot to make it really dark and the two bats will wrap the castle up in vines to prevent escape except via the Ghost Zone. They will then sneak in along with the demigods, the birds, the hunters and the speedsters. The titanium halfa will find the titanium ghost and phantoms will rescue the phantoms. You then call the Martians and tell them to project the memories of everything that has happened thus far into tucker so he is caught up. The others get into stealth mode to steal data break equipment and spy on the Light."

~00000~

Wonder Girl and Wonder Boy then flew into the air and called to the power of their godly parent and dark clouds started to fly over the sky and lightning continued to strike. Batgirl and Batboy then vines from the ground and covered the entire perimeter of the house in thick vines. They then phased Wonder girl, Wonder boy, Robin, Robin-(F), Red Hunter, Red Huntress, Kid Flash and Advance into the building before they all went their separate ways.

Phantom Strike and Quick Strike flew until they found the place where their alternate selves were hidden and rescued them while Techno-Tiny saved Titanium Tuck.

~00000~

"What will we do?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah you never include us." Apollo said.

"Don't think we forgot about you guys." Danny and Danielle said. "First we will start with us making a distraction."

~00000~

Vanessa Masters was in her boardroom with her guests and they were discussing the matters at hand but then they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Not now I am in a meeting." Vanessa said.

But then the door opened and a teen walked in. He had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was in a white shirt and blue jeans. He was none other than Danny Fenton.

"Actually Miss Masters you have all the time in the world. I assume this is the Light and the Injustice League." Danny said. "Vanessa Plasmius, Valda Savage, Talia al Ghul, Lana Luthor, King Bee, Ocean Mistress, Madam Brain, Katrina and Haley Strange, all 9 members of the light and all their lackeys and shadows."

"Masters who is this child?" Valda Savage asked.

"Seriously you guys don't recognise me?" Danny said in a fake hurt tone. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I am the Half Ghost teenage superhero who you guys know is more powerful than superman."

They all saw a flash of white light appear on Danny's waist and it spread over him transforming his clothes into a medieval looking hooded hazmat suit with the DP symbol on the centre. (Practically Danny's new outfit looks like one you'd find in medieval days just with Danny's colours)

"I am Phantom Strike." Danny said and then you pointed his bow and arrows at them. "And you have failed this city, country and world."

"Shadows…" Talia began but was cut off by a birdarang hitting her.

"Ha, this is the great Talia al Ghul." Robin said as he appeared out of nowhere. "I swear Ra's is much cooler than you."

"Light meet the Boy Wonder." Danny said.

Within seconds of Danny saying that a whole bunch of ninjas with swords appeared in the room and within a few more second the entire Young Justice was in the room (Normal one).

"Now I realise that you guys often like to be unfair and I also know that a lot of the time we are such a pain so this time we switch it around." Danny said. "Today the heroes will have the unfair advantage and if you think that just one Young Justice is irritating then I wonder what it'll be like with two Young Justices."

Just then the alternate version of the young justice appeared and they started a fight with everyone that was in the room. The individuals that could not and would not fight left as soon as possible but found that they couldn't leave the castle because, the Ghost Portal was destroyed and castle was covered in Vines.

They discovered that they were overwhelmed and that the police were right outside.

"Plasmius we have to go to phase two now." Haley said before she, Luthor and Brain pressed buttons that were on their outfits and teleported out of the room.

The police then came in and pointed their guns at the villains when the heroes disappeared. They had special guns to stun Vanessa and Katrina and they arrested everyone else and took them to Arkham City.

~00000~

At Fenton Works all the members of the team were inside the lab relaxing.

On the TV a reporter was stating that Vanessa Masters was in fact Vanessa Plasmius and she and her allies were being thrown in Arkham City today.

The teams were both celebrating before the first world team had to return to their world.

"Dani we have to have another adventure." Danny said.

"I couldn't agree more." Danielle said. "See ya Danny."

"See ya Dani." Danny replied before the Fentons activated the Fenton portal and the first world team jumped in thus sending them back to their world.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter folks, but let's face it the chapter was long.**

**Dani: Now CA15 has a preposition for you guys. If you guys want CA15 to make a story about the Gender reversed universe then he will. If he gets 10 reviews saying that he should do it then it will be done and if he gets less than 10 then no Phantom Strike – Alternate Reality.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17: Freeze

Chapter 17: Freeze

**Shadow: Welcome back to Phantom Strike. Now we continue where we left off with Kid Arctic and Ice Rogue. AKA Wayne Damons and Tanya Frost. **

**Dani: But first we need to have a brief recap. **

**Shadow: Actually we don't really want one nor do we need one. We are just gonna go into the story because last chapter was so long that a brief recap is not really something we want.**

**Dani: Okay… but I still get paid.**

**Shadow: What do you mean paid?**

**Robin: Yeah CA15 doesn't pay us.**

**Dani: Then why am I here?**

**Shadow: Because Nickelodeon cancelled the Danny Phantom series and you only appeared in two episodes. Now guys before we go into this chapter I just feel the need to remind you Kid Arctic is Blak-Ice's character and he allowed CA15 to borrow him. So check out his stories cause he's awesome.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Clockwork floated in his domain flipping through the time streams but he had only one though in his mind, his daughter, her boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend.

"If only there was a way to get young Daniel to learn about the Reach and how he can help my daughter." Clockwork said before he smirked. "Everything is as it should be."

~00000~

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" Danny yelled as he plummeted to the ground below him.

In a matter of seconds Danny crashed into the snow that luckily cushioned his fall.

Danny stood up and viewed his surroundings looking for where he might be. He noticed that he was in the clearing of a forest. There were trees around him that were covered in snow and a big almost frozen lake in front of him. There were a few mountains in the distance that pretty much covered the entire location and the sky was dark and starry.

Danny then walked to the lake to take a look at himself and he noticed that his hair was tied back. He was in a medieval archer outfit that was blue and green. He also had a regular medieval bow and a quiver full of arrows that were at least his custom arrows.

"Great trapped in this place without my powers. Clockwork better have a good reason for sending me here." Danny said.

Danny then continued to walk around until he saw tower that looked like it was sealed with magic and right at the top of the tower looking out the window was Danny's Ex, Tanya Frost.

She had her hair braided and tied back and she was in the outfit of a medieval sorceress that was white and blue but the most uncomfortable thing about her was the fact that she had what looked like a magical staff strapped to her belt. And Trust Danny when he says this but a girl like her with immense magical power was a bad thing.

Danny then notched an arrow with a rope on it and shot it to the top of the tower. Danny then proceeded to climb the tower until he reaches Tanya.

"I would have said Rapunzel let down your golden hair… but your hair is white and it ain't long enough to climb." Danny said as he reached Tanya.

"Oh great you're here." Tanya said.

"Oh don't pretend like you aren't happy to see me. You and I both know that you still have feeling for me." Danny said with a smirk. "But hey if you don't want to be rescued I'll just leave."

"Fine just get me out of this stupid tower." Tanya said as Danny climbed in.

Danny then notched an exploding arrow and shot it at the door that was locked with magic. The door exploded and the two went out, down the stairs and left the tower.

"So why are we here?" Tanya asked trying to act like she was irritated and hated Danny.

"Your dad…" Danny began but then he was cut off by Tanya.

"Oh Come on. Why is he always on my case? Just because I broke up with you he tries to get us back together because according to him I lost the best thing in my life because I left you." Tanya said.

"Whoa, first of all I broke up with you and also your dad sent us here because he said that we needed to discover something." Danny said. "And not that we were meant to be a couple because I've a got a girlfriend but something more important."

"Oh…" Tanya said with her tone slightly disappointed. "Well what are we…?"

She was cut off when she and Danny saw someone hanging upside down in a metal cage.

Danny and Tanya then began laughing hysterically because in that cage was none other than Wayne Damons.

And the reason they were laughing was not because he was stuck in a cage but because of the way he was dressed.

He was dressed as a medieval jester/clown/joker with colours of purple and green. He even had some face paint on and the stupid hat. Also there was a sword strapped to his waist.

"Aw look it's Joker Jr." Tanya said.

"Oh Ha, ha very funny just get me out of here." Wayne said.

Danny then looked at Tanya.

"Well go ahead." Danny said.

"What do you want me to do?" Tanya asked.

"He's your boyfriend and you are the one with magic powers so free him." Danny said.

Tanya then sighed. "Fine. _Eerf ym dneirfyob morf sih lanrefin egac._" Tanya said.

The cage then opened and Wayne fell out.

"Okay now that, that is done can one of you two tell me what's going on." Wayne asked.

Danny then explained to them how Clockwork tasked him with finding two people who would help him to discover something new about the Light.

"So you need us?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"And why would we help you Phantom?" Wayne asked.

"Because I am the only person who knows how to get out if this place." Danny replied.

"How?" Tanya asked.

"Once we're done here we have to get to a special magical energy beacon to get back to earth." Danny said.

"Earth… we're on another planet?" Tanya asked.

Danny nodded and pointed at the sky and they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"The constellations and three… two… one." Danny said and then a second moon appeared in the sky before it disappeared and reappeared again.

"Wow, how did you know that?" Wayne asked.

"Danny wants to be an astronaut so he knows about space and all that." Tanya said.

"Wow you remember that?" Danny asked.

"You remember that?" Wayne asked in an irritated tone.

"Okay let's move along from the fact that your girlfriend is still interested in me and do this mission and find out why we are here." Danny said.

"I have a sword you know that?" Wayne said.

"And I've got archery skills, enchanted arrows and I can hit a target moving at 500 miles per second. Don't forget I am quick and defeated you 28 times." Danny said with a smirk.

Before Wayne could complain Danny made them continue going.

They continued to travel until on until they found something. Because all their powers were disabled that made things harder but eventually when the sun came up they arrived at a village with a large castle.

The village had other humans and other humanoid aliens walking around, but the thing that caught their eye was a large symbol on the castle.

"That's the symbol of conquest. It is a symbol that says an entire planet has been over taken." Tanya said.

"Okay good to know so now we just have to figure out who took over this planet." Wayne said.

"I can take a guess who." Danny said before he pointed at the pointed at the aliens that were all dressed the same but in cool beetle looking outfits that were different colours.

"You guys want to free these people from their oppressors?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm up for a little practise." Tanya said.

"Who knows it might just be fun." Wayne said.

"Okay Merlina and Joker, let's do this." Danny said.

Danny then shot a zip line arrow and slid down it.

~00000~

Red Beetle was confronting the people and he didn't look happy.

"Listen people it's been two years since you gave us rent. And we are not happy about that. We warned you that if you didn't get us anything then we would destroy your village." Red Beatle said before he unleashed a sonic blast thus destroying one of the houses.

An arrow then hit him in the back.

"Hey Ugly." Danny yelled. "Leave them alone… or I'm gonna have to squash you like the bug you are."

"Hm pitiful resistance but might as well see what you two can do." Red Beatle said.

Red Beetle, Purple Beetle and Orange Beatle then turned to face their enemies.

Now Danny, Wayne and Tanya had an advantage even though they had no powers. The inhabitants of this world never experienced their fighting style nor had anyone used magic in a while so they had the upper hand, but also Danny's arrows acted as technology so he had an advantage there.

Danny then fired several exploding arrows while Tanya fired several magic blasts and Wayne swung his sword at an incredibly fast rate.

They had the upper hand until the Beetles decided to play rough. And once that happened they weren't feeling the Aster.

"Guys any ideas?" Wayne asked.

"I got none." Tanya said.

"I just had an idea and I can't believe I didn't think about it before." Danny said. "Tanya use your magic to give us our powers back."

Tanya then said her magic incantation as all three beetles shot their sonic blasts at them. The dust on the floor flew into the air.

The blasts then died down but instead of seeing three dead teenagers everyone saw the three teens all standing in different outfits.

"Nice attack but now it's my turn." Danny said before he took a deep breath in and let out his signature Ghostly Wail

Once the wail died down the three super teens sprang into action.

Danny used his ecto blasts, ice, lightning and wind, Tanya used her ice and time powers and Wayne used his ice powers.

The Beetles were shocked out of their mind at how strong these guys were.

"Kid Arctic, Ice rogue get behind me." Danny said and the others complied without asking questions.

"Now you guys have got one more chance tell me who you work for or face my wrath." Danny said.

"We will never speak." Red Beetle said.

"Okay." Danny said before he started charging up a large ecto blast. "You have forced my hand. So as Goku from Dragon Ball Z would say, KAMEHAMEHA!" Danny yelled before he shot the ecto blast in a big Dragon Ball Z style blast.

Danny then flew forward and split himself into three duplicates and punched each of the Reach agents while Tanya came from behind and kept them still in time and ran their scarabs' times until they were forced to power down and then Wayne came and froze them to the ground.

Danny then came and grabbed the scarabs, turned them intangible and pulled them off their hosts.

"Now I'm going to ask you this one more time who do you work for." Danny asked.

Within a few minutes Danny got the information he needed and a lot more than he bargained for. The three ice teens then also got thank you rewards from the people of the village who gave them a little more information about the situation.

Danny, Tanya and Wayne then travelled to the mountain that would send them home.

"Okay so how does this work?" Tanya asked.

"Well one the three of you got here I would appear and take you home." Clockwork said as he appeared in front of them.

"Dad?" Tanya asked.

"Time walker." Wayne said.

"Sup Clockwork." Danny said.

"I must say you three did much better than I hoped." Clockwork said. "But now I hope you three learned enough about each other to know what has to happen."

"Danny's gonna need us later on won't he dad?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, the Reach is a powerful group and they will stop at nothing especially with knowledge of some power hidden within a teenage halfa." Clockwork said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Wayne asked.

"Nothing that is of importance to you and Tanya. But be glad that this isn't close. You have a good five years to worry about this possible dark future. Also I suggest you get those scarabs to Tucker." Clockwork said. "Also remember to stay whelmed."

Then in a flash of light all four of them disappeared.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 17 of Phantom Strike.**

**Dani: Wow, so we will defiantly be seeing more of Kid Arctic and Ice Rogue.**

**Shadow: Of course. But that doesn't mean that they are now heroes because they will still try to remove the scum of humanity and ghosts and they will still fight Danny every once in a while but they will also help every once in a while.**

**Robin: So their like you and Rouge to Sonic?**

**Shadow: Yeah.**

**Dani: Also guys CA15 wants you guys to choose any male Danny Phantom ghosts (bad guys besides Vlad) and any normal male villains for the next chapter. Because the next chapter is all about girls kicking the asses of bad guys.**

**Robin: So what will happen next? Stay Whelmed, Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	18. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


	19. Chapter 18: Girls night out

Chapter 18: Girls Night Out

**Amy: Hi I am Amy Rose and I am the first female CybrActors15 representative of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and I will be replacing Shadow in this chapter.**

**Dani: What happened to Shadow?**

**Amy: He said something about this being a girl's chapter and he didn't want to be anywhere close to this place when Sam raged on Danny and the other males in this story.**

**Dani: Okay so time for the brief recap. Last time on Phantom Strike Danny, Tanya and Wayne were teleported to another world where they learned about the Reach.**

**Amy: Is that it?**

**Dani: Yeah.**

**Amy: Just wondering, who is the female representative of Young Justice?**

**Dani: Miss Martian. Now let's continue with the story. But first to the males who read this chapter remember CyberActors15 is a male two but let's face it he needed to include sexism sometimes so he started with it against guys so that next chapter he isn't hated by the females who read that chapter. Also these thoughts are the thoughts of girls CA15 has asked so not his own thoughts.**

**Amy: Also I have a message. Sorry DannyxSam fans.**

**Dani: Why? What's gonna happen?**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny and all the other male members of Young Justice all ran out of Mount Justice, in the Super Cycle and other forms of transportation they had. While they heard Sam yelling.

"GET OUT!" Sam yelled and Danny and Conner were sure they heard the other girls giggling as they ran.

"Dude what did you do to your girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Trust me you guys don't want to know." Danny said.

"It probably didn't help that you said girls have lousy aim." Dick said.

"She did accidently impale me in the shoulder with a vine." Danny said as he pulled out the vine that impaled him. "And damn did it hurt."

"Well maybe if you had been you and not us then this wouldn't have happened." Tucker and Wally said.

~00000~

Back inside the cave Sam calibrated the settings so that no males would be able to get into the cave for another 24 hours.

"There now we won't be able to be bothered by any of the boys for 24 hours." Sam said.

"So, Sam what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know but trust me I didn't react harshly enough." Sam said.

"Mom you impaled Dad in the shoulder… with a vine. It went straight through his shoulder. How could you think that, that wasn't harsh enough?" Dani said.

"Danny will heal so in the end of the day it's just like a bee sting. Actually knowing him he has already begun to heal." Sam said.

"Wow I've got to take lessons from you about controlling my man." Valarie said.

"Yeah Tucker needs controlling." Cassie said.

"Yeah, Tucker and Wally both need to get their head out of the gutter." M'gann said.

The girls then continued to chat about the problems with boys until they were stopped by the three women who entered the room.

"So boys are trouble hu?" they heard a voice say.

The girls all turned around and saw Wonder Woman, their fitness instructor who they hadn't seen in a while and Catwoman but standing next to them was a 16 year old Latina girl who was dressed the same as Catwoman.

But they didn't focus on the fact that Catwoman was here but the fact that Black Canary was pregnant.

"You're…" Kara started.

"Yes I'm pregnant and when Batman discovered that all males were incapable of going into the Cave he sent me and Wonder Woman to figure out why." Black Canary said.

"And we also came to tell you about your new teammate." Wonder Woman said and only then did the girls notice the other 16 year old and Sam, Valarie and Dani cringed in disgust.

The girl in front of them was Paulina Sanchez but she was dressed like a teenage Catwoman.

"You're joking." Sam and Paulina said in sync. "What is she doing here?"

"Paulina is my niece." Catwoman said. "And Batman is Sam's uncle."

"So back to the original question why are the boys locked out." Black Canary asked.

"Because men are stupid." Sam said.

"Inconsiderate." Cassie added.

"Idiots." Valarie added.

"Sexist." Dani added.

"Gutter Headed." Kara added.

"Fools." Raquel added.

"Cocky." Zatanna added.

"Immature." M'gann added.

"And Jerks." Artemis added.

"So you locked them all out of the Cave." Wonder Woman asked. "Why not lock them out of the Watchtower and Hall of Justice and have the place to the females?"

Within a few minutes all the males were Zeta Beamed out of the Watchtower and locked out for the next 24 hours and the girls stayed inside.

Wonder Woman took control of the Justice League and for the day it was the Females League and Sam took control of the Young Justice or Young Females.

The girls began having a good time without the guys. They watched two movies and practiced their fighting on androids of the boys.

Eventually the girls got their own mission.

"Listen ladies the Watchtower picked up on a ghost named Technus attacking New York City, your job is to find him and stop him." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said before all the girls piled into the Bio-Ship.

The girls then went to the Bio-Ship to head to their mission.

They then flew to New York City where they saw Technus trying to take over time square.

"Okay Ms Martian establish the link." Sam said. "Okay Quick Strike, I want you to go out there first and distract Technus. Wonder Girl you then fly out and strike him with lightning while Red Huntress you attack him from behind. Super-Girl you then force him to the ground. Tigress I then want you to go… scratch him in the crotch and keep him down while Miss Martian scans his brain for his ideas. Knowing Technus he will escape from your grasp and once he resurfaces he will obviously yell out his plan and when he does that Artemis will shoot arrows of ecto goop into his mouth and onto his hands and feet and then I will come and finish him off."

The girls then executed the plan and were impressed by how Sam finished Technus off by hitting him with a batarang that electrocuted him before sending him into the Ghost Zone.

The girls then got a radio message from Wonder Woman that said Killer Crock was spotted breaking into the central bank in Gotham.

The girls then left immediately and went into the sewers to catch the crock… much to the disgust of Paulina.

They took him down using the element of surprise.

During the rest of the day they spent time tracking down male villains, taking them down and sending them to Arkham City.

The Young Vixens took down male crooks who were robbing banks and male villains who were doing anything evil.

They took down Kid Artic with fire and exploding weapons. They took down Plasmius with brutal ecto weapons. They took down Skulker by reversing his weapons, they took down Dead Shot by exploding his guns and they also took down Mr Freeze by taking him out of his suit.

Halfway through the day the then did something that batman would seriously disapprove of… just because they could.

They walked into a spa in their heroine outfits… with Wonder Woman and Catwoman.

They all got their hair done, had manicures, pedicures, facials and a whole bunch of other things that one would find in spa and they did while all in their heroine masks to hide their identities. And it worked no one knew who they were at the end of the spa treatment.

The girls then went on their own shopping spree in Metropolis.

They used Justice League and Wayne money to get them all new clothes.

During this time Batgirl and Tigress (Sam and Paulina) spent more time together and actually slowly became friends.

When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos.

"Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow.

Danny then turned around and saw the girls.

"Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"

"What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked.

"Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"

"RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it.

The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form.

Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line.

Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines.

The girls then closed in on the two boys.

"Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said.

"I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."

Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though).

Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down.

She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder.

"OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked.

"You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."

"It was a simple accident." Danny said.

"No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said.

"Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked.

"Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said.

"Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away.

All the girls then left after that.

"I swear vengeance." Danny yelled to his ex.

~00000~

Later on the girls continued taking down any male they found doing something wrong.

And they were in the middle of arresting Icicle Jr. and Jonny 13 before a silver plane flew above them and dropped a whole bunch of motor oil on the girls only.

The plane then transformed into Titanium-Tuck who landed on the nearby building. Then the girls heard a sonic boom and within a few seconds there was a red and yellow tornado surrounding them.

Titanium-Tuck kept on throwing bottles of ketchup, mustard, salad dressing, cooking oil, coke and a whole bunch of other edible liquids.

The tornado then stopped to reveal Kid Flash who then ran forward and placed an inhibitor collar around Zatanna's neck before he sped a good distance away.

"If you want that removed then you need my hand print." Kid Flash said before he sped away and Titanium-Tuck flew way.

"I can't believe they did that." Batgirl said before she noticed she was wearing a different mask actually they all had different masks on and a DP symbol on all their chests.

"I'm so happy I turned intangible." Quick Strike said.

The two villains who they were about to capture just laughed.

"I hate boys." Batgirl mumbled.

~00000~

Within an hour they were able to be cleaned up but once they were clean they were given their final mission of the day. They had to go to Gotham to handle Psimon who was doing Queen Bee's bidding in Gotham.

They all went to Gotham city and began searching for their enemy.

After three hours of searching all the girls had come up with nothing.

"Jeez where is Psimon?" Sam asked.

"I can't pick him up on my telepathic range." M'gann said. "And I can usually sense him."

"Anyone noticing it feels like a trap over here?" Cassie asked.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I know it's late at night and everything but this entire area is deserted." Cassie said.

"I can feel all their minds, their just asleep." M'gann said.

"This entire area of Gotham is asleep?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah now that I think about it this does seem wrong." Artemis added.

"Wait…" M'gann said. "Something is happening to everyone in the city… they're…"

The Martian then screamed before she fell unconscious.

"Miss M." Sam said as she ran to her side.

"Guys… some people are coming out way." Supergirl warned and before she could say anything her nephew, Superboy, came and punched her into a wall.

Robin then came out of nowhere and threw explosive birdarangs at Batgirl.

Kid Flash then ran around Artemis really quickly and created a vacuum and took away her air until she was unconscious.

All the other male members of the team then appeared from the Darkness and took down the girls.

Sam was the last one to fall unconscious. She looked up and saw Phantom Strike and noticed that his eyes were red.

"Ahh you have done well little Phantom." Queen Bee said as she walked next to him. "Knock her out and expose her."

Phantom then readied a fist before he knocked Sam out.

~00000~

All the girls, with the exception of M'gann, awoke in chains that were suspended over pools of acid. They then noticed that they were all in their public identity clothes.

"So, Samantha Manson, Artemis Crook, Dani Fenton, Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervin, Cassandra Sandsmark, Kara Kent, Valarie Grey and Paulina Sanchez are Batgirl, Artemis, Quick Strike, Zatanna, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Red Huntress and Tigress." Psimon said as he appeared.

"This tells us so many identities of the Justice League." Queen Bee said. "Especially since your male members also told us their identities."

"You won't get away with this." Sam said.

"I already have. With the divide in your team it was fairly easy to take control of the men who were more powerful than you were." Queen Bee said.

"They aren't more powerful." Cassie said.

"In truth the boys of your team are more powerful." Vlad said as he walked out of the Shadows.

"Plasmius." Sam, Dani and Valarie growled.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "I thought we sent you to Arkham City."

"I got out, and besides I wanted to spend time with my fiancée." Vlad said.

"Hm, the Fruit loop and the Fruit Lady." Danny said with a chuckle.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey just because I'm under your control doesn't mean I'm any less cocky and witty." Danny said.

Sam sent a glare at Danny but then she thought of a plan.

"Wow Phantom, I know we're broken up so you don't care much for me anymore…" Sam started.

"Not true, you still are one of my best friends and the reason I'm Danny Phantom Strike." Danny said.

"…but I thought you would try to save your daughter." Sam said and she knew she had struck a nerve. "You just allowed these two to take down your daughter by using you. And you know what Plasmius will do to her, he'll melt her down and use her to create his so called perfect half ghost son… he is going to kill her."

Danny's hair then set on fire, his plain red eyes became blood red and his skin became blue.

"WHAT!" Dan said before he turned to Vlad.

Dan then took a deep breath in before he unleashed his ghostly wail.

It had the effect that Sam was looking for because their binds shattered and the girls who could fly caught them before they fell into acid.

"Girls take them, I'll handle Phantom." Sam said.

Zatanna had to use a magic spell so that they would go back into their hero outfits.

Once Sam was Batgirl again she took out the Blood Blossom that she had in her utility belt and used her plant powers to make the blood blossom grow and wrap around Dan.

Luckily her powers prevented her from feeling their effects.

She did notice that Dan was affected that much by the blood blossoms so she knew she had to make them enter his blood stream so she made the blood blossom impale Danny and he was instantly knocked out. She then made the blood blossom vanish because she didn't want to kill her ex-boyfriend.

The girls then went after the armed thugs and the three villains and took them down before they rescued M'gann.

They then handed in the villains to the cops who put them in Arkham City.

The girls then left the boys to awake on their own.

~00000~

Danny slowly started to awake and he saw two silhouettes walking to him in the darkness.

One was obviously a male while the other was female.

The man was laughing.

"Oh this is the one I told you about my dear." The man said.

"Him? But he's bruised. Are you sure about this sweetie?" the woman asked.

"Although he is bruised he will heal. Let's take our prize and go." The man said.

Danny tried to get up to fight but he was drained. It felt as if someone had poisoned him.

The woman lifted up a huge hammer and hit him in the face thus knocking him out.

The man then left a note where Danny had been laying before he called some thugs to pick up the teen.

~00000~

The next day at the Cave when the guys were allowed in Batman was talking to the girls saying how they reacted was completely foolish but the girls didn't feel bad… especially because Sam argued back to her uncle.

The girls remained proud… at least until Robin ran into the room with a note.

"Guys, Danny's been captured." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Where is my dad?" Dani asked.

"I don't know but I did find this note." Robin said before he read it. 'Thanks for the help, I really appreciate you poisoning the halfa and making him incapable of fighting me off. That made collecting him to make him my new son a lot easier. Thank you for allowing your emotions to take out your rash side now I've finally got my ultimate prize.'

Sam just stared at her cousin as realisation hit that she was the reason Danny was taken down.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0

**Amy: Wow do all the chapters end like this?**

**M'gann: No, CA15 hasn't given us a good cliff hanger in ages.**

**Dani: I'm waiting in anticipation for what will happen next.**

**Amy: It's such a shame that that Danny and Sam had to break up though they were such a good couple.**

**Dani: Yeah CA15 lost interest in Danny and Sam so he decided to split them up. Sorry readers… but don't worry Sam will get a new boyfriend and Danny will get a new girlfriend. Also sadly all male readers CA15 was going to do a chapter were the guys are sexist to the girls but he decided he'd do that later instead of next.**

**M'gann: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	20. Wait What

Wait What

**The 5 year old Danny Fenton was having trouble sleeping and he kept on having nightmares. The five year old then awoke screaming and he saw someone sitting on the stool in his room. He had green hair and painted white skin and green eyes. He was in a purple suit and an orange shirt and a green bow tie.**

"**Who are you?" Danny asked.**

"**Oh I'm just a clown." Joker said. "Why don't you like clowns?"**

"**I like clowns." The five year old replied. "What's your name?"**

"**Joker." Joker said. "And what's your name?"**

"**Danny." Danny said.**

**Joker then laughed before he stood up and walked to Danny.**

"**You, know Danny, you're a pretty special kid." Joker said. "My cousin Freakshow told me about a special ghost weapon that I think was made for you."**

"**What's a weapon?" Danny asked.**

"**Oh don't worry about it now Danny?" Joker said before he gave the little boy an evil grin. "Hey Danny, how would you like to be a clown?"**

"**A clown?" Danny asked.**

"**Yeah, you'd make all sorts of people happy." Joker said. "You do want to make people happy right?"**

"**Yeah!" Danny exclaimed with a nod of his head.**

**Joker then beamed at Danny.**

"**Excellent." Joker said. "You will become the coolest clown ever. I could even give you the name Joker."**

"**Yeah, I want to be young Joker." Danny said as he began to get excited.**

"**Excellent, I'll come and show you the ropes when you're ready." Joker said before Danny fell back asleep to Joker's Laughter.**

**The scene then changed.**

**Clockwork was floating in his castle looking at two screens.**

**One screen showed the 5 year old Danny as he just went to sleep and as the Joker walked out of the room while the other screen showed a 5 year old Wayne Damons as his father walked into the room and looked at him.**

**Clockwork then looked down at his 5 year daughter Tanya who was busy sleeping.**

"**Everything is as it should be." Clockwork said with a sad smile.**

Danny then shot awake.

"That was a weird dream." Danny said before he realised that was a memory. "Oh Snap the Joker visited me when I was a kid."

Memories of everything that happened the previous night then flooded into Danny's mind.

Danny then surveyed his surroundings to figure out where he was and he saw he was in a small room that was painted to look like space. There were Dumpty Humpty posters on the wall and model space ships hanging around.

Danny then noticed he was in his room in Fenton Works.

"What am I doing here?" Danny asked. "And didn't Valarie and her dad move into this place?

Danny then saw the door open and Jazz walked in… but she was human, her red hair still red, her aqua eyes were still aqua and there was no energy coming off of her. She was human.

"Jazz you're alive?" Danny asked.

**he's a phantom  
Danny Phan- Danny phan- Danny phantom  
Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom phantom)  
When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged  
(phantom phantom)  
When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowin green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
he's here to fight for me and u  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)  
He's Danny Phantom**

"Jazz you're alive?" Danny asked.

"Of course I'm alive." Jazz said. "Remember you stopped your evil jerky future from winning. Now get up Danny the Ghost-Getters have a busy day today."

Danny just stared blankly at Jazz.

"Come on Danny, Sam and Tucker are waiting for you." Jazz said.

Jazz then left and closed the door.

"Wait What?" Danny asked.

~00000~

For the fifth time Danny explained what had happened in the past year to Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"Dude maybe you were dreaming." Tucker said. "I'm pretty sure we'd know if there was a Justice League and if we were related to members of the so called League."

"And I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't have broken up with you." Jazz said.

"Yeah, we're proof of how what you're saying could be wrong, we're alive." Tucker said.

"Also I'm pretty sure that, I'm not related to a man in a bat suit, Tucker's defiantly not the nephew of an intergalactic cop that uses the green will power and Paulina is not a girl who uses cat weapons to attack." Sam said.

"Maybe it was Nocturne?" Tucker suggested.

"Why would Nocturne show me dreams of that?" Danny asked. "And besides I've still got the scars from when you punctured me in the shoulder."

"Danny stop making thing up." Jazz said. "The Ghost Getters have work to do."

"Jazz, don't call us the Ghost Getters. And besides we have school." Danny said dryly.

"Okay Danny, by the way Artemis told us she'd meet us at school, I want to tell her the fantasy you had." Jazz said.

"Wait Artemis?" Danny asked. "She lives in Gotham."

"She and Jade moved here with her parents when she didn't get the Bruce Wayne Scholarship to Gotham Academy." Jazz said with a 'duh' tone.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

They then saw Artemis… and Jade standing in front of a regular car… and in that car was… Laurence Crook and Paula Crook.

Danny's mind was now racing, Laurence Crook… AKA Sportsmaster actually looked like he cared for his daughters and Paula Crook… wasn't in a wheel chair.

"**WTF?" **Danny thought.

"I can't wait to tell Jade that you thought she was pregnant and getting married." Jazz said. "If she were as good as you claim she was in your story then she would kill you."

Danny then looked at his hand before a snowball appear in it.

"Dude where'd you get a snowball? It's the middle of summer." Tucker exclaimed.

"My ice powers." Danny said.

"That would have been so useful when you were facing Tanya Frost." Tucker said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Oh Danny's psycho ex-girlfriend." Jazz said.

Danny then continued to grumble and then when they met Artemis and Jade, Sam, Tucker and Jazz told them the story Danny told them and they laughed.

"Danny, I know your family knows Oliver Queen but that's all he is, Oliver Queen. There is no Green Arrow." Artemis said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm not an Assassin." Jade said.

Danny then grumbled before he punched the wall and caused cracks to appear in the wall.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Artemis then went to class and Danny was shocked to see who his teacher was. She was a new teacher named Dr Harleen Quinzel. She had blond hair tied in a bun and blue eyes. She was in a black suit with a red shirt. She looked completely strict and business like… her voice did not suit her appearance.

Her voice was completely shrill and sounded like Danny's other cousin Timmy Turner.

Throughout the lesson she seemed only nice to Danny and mean to everyone else. She even threatened to beat Sam with a Hammer.

Danny thought about that, Dr Quinzel was Harley Quinn and Sam was Batgirl so it was obvious that they would dislike each other but… no one knew about the Justice League or anything like that so it would be correct to assume that someone was pulling the…

Danny gasped as his train of thoughts were ruined by a blue wisp of cold air that escaped his lips.

Danny the stuck his hand up.

"Yes Danny?" Harleen asked.

"Can I go to the Bathroom?" Danny asked.

"Yes of course." She said.

Danny then ran out into the deserted hallway before he transformed into Danny Phantom Strike.

Phantom Strike then flew out into the sky looking for the ghost.

"Hello Ghost Child?" Skulker said.

"Well, well if it isn't the rip off of Ghost Rider… wait Ghost Rider is cool." Phantom said.

"Ahh witty as always." Skulker said.

"Well I am me." Phantom said before he notched an Arrow and aimed it at Skulker. "Today the hunter becomes the hunted."

Skulker then threw grenades at Phantom while he dodged.

Phantom Strike then fired more arrows and Skulker but he dodged those as well.

The fight continued on like this with Phantom getting hit by some and Skulker getting hit by more.

Eventually the fight ended when a blast of Ice covered Skulker and Phantom Strike saw his chance.

He shot an exploding arrow that Shot Skulker into the air while he ran and slid underneath him while he fired an arrow with a rope on it. He then pulled Skulker down and made him hit the floor. Phantom then back-flipped over Skulker and out 3 exploding arrows in his back. And when Phantom landed he took out the Fenton Thermos and Sucked Skulker in.

Danny then looked for the source of the ice blast and was met by a kiss and a hug from his ex-girlfriend… and no she wasn't Sam, Valarie or Paulina.

Tanya Frost AKA Ice Rogue broke free.

"Danny, your mind is still working normally." Tanya said.

Danny was just speechless.

"Sam did break up with you right?" Tanya asked and again Danny remained silent from Shock. "Okay, I don't have a lot of time so I need you to listen. After school today find me at the docks of the town. I will be there with my friends who want to help you. Come alone don't bring anyone."

Before Danny could reply Tanya kissed him on the cheek before she dashed away.

"Wait what?" Danny finally said.

Danny could just see Wayne Damons standing on the next building with a sad smile on his face that seemed to say 'I knew she still loved him… but as long as she's happy… I'm good as well.'

Danny then went back to class and when he got back in he heard everyone talking about his fight with Skulker.

Apparently they were all shocked when he used a bow and arrows.

Sam, Tucker and Artemis looked at him for an explanation but Danny didn't say anything.

~00000~

Eventually school ended and Danny sped off to find Tanya Frost.

When he arrived at the docks he saw the people he was looking for, Tanya Frost, Rose Manson and Wayne Damons.

"I don't know whether I should be relieved to see you three together or worried." Danny said.

"Funny." Wayne said dryly. "We used Rose's telepathic abilities to get into your mind before it was too late to save you."

"Okay so you guys are real but where are we and what is going on?" Danny asked.

"Danny slow down." Rose said. "Two weeks ago you were captured by Joker and Harley Quinn."

"They took you so that they could turn you into Joker Jr." Tanya said.

"I found out because I came back to take care of my little sister." Wayne said. "Apparently J knew you would get powers and you were always in his sites and when he found you broken and weak he took you so that he could rewrite your mind."

"Don't believe them Danny." Sam voice said behind him.

Danny then turned around and saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and Artemis.

"They attacked you before, they could be lying to you now as well dude." Tucker said.

"You guys are lying." Danny said.

"Who will you believe your friends or some people you have tried to kill you?" Jade asked.

"You tried to kill me." Danny said. "Know what forget this. Wayne, Tanya, Rose, go back to the Real world and go to Happy Harbour to find the team. If you guys really want to help me then you will get the Team's help."

"You're making a mistake Phantom." Sam said. "You might be able to fight in the real world but the subconscious is a place where you can lose."

Danny then smirked. "Give me everything you got."

The city then melted into a mixture of all of Danny's worst nightmares that were strangely enough mixed with clowns.

"Are you feeling brave or fear?" Artemis asked.

"One cannot be brave without being afraid." Danny said before he dashed towards his fears.

Tanya then came next to him and helped him.

"Tanya I told you to go with Wayne and Rose and get out of here." Danny said.

"No Danny, I let you go once not again." Tanya said.

"You have a boyfriend." Danny said as he avoided an attack.

"Hey when the Master of time suggest who you should date you kinda get ideas." Tanya said. "Now are you gonna keep asking questions or you wanna kick some but?"


End file.
